Dark Sun Rising: Season One
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Bleach x BtVS Crossover. This is Season 1. Ichigo and Urahara flee to Sunnydale and join the Scooby Gang in the good fight, but their vampire foes have arrived at the Hellmouth too. Feat. a whole cast of characters. Which side would you pick?
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth, Deathberry

**A/N: An AU/crossover between BtVS and Bleach, starting from the very beginning of the BtVS series. Ichigo and crew meets the Scooby Gang... hijinks ensue, of course.**

**Neither BtVS nor Bleach belong to me, much as I want them to.**

**

* * *

**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Welcome to the Hellmouth, Deathberry**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Coming through, not certain how to stop... hey, easy," Xander Harris said aloud as he wove through the students now filing like cattle into the high school. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde – whoa, hottie alert – WHAM!

He got up, breathless from colliding into the railing. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just bowled me off my feet is all," he said to no one who cared. Then he saw his bestest friend of best friends. "WILLOW!"

"Xander, hi!" chirped Willow prettily, brushing her red hair over her ears. "Good morning."

Xander bounded up to Willow. "Morning. Say, didja hear of the new student? Just saw her."

"Uh, new students, in the plural. At least that's as far as I heard. Maybe Jesse will have more news," said Willow as she sidled her way past a gathering of Cordettes, hoping that they would not see her today. Or for the week. Or, like, ever. Thankfully there was a crowd she could hide behind while they made their way to the lockers.

Another gangly teenager bounced up. "Hey guys!"

"Jesse, hey man," greeted Xander. "Any news about new kids?"

"New boy, new girl." Jesse pulled his backpack higher up his shoulder.

"Anything else?" prompted Xander.

"New boy, new girl," repeated Jesse.

Xander frowned crookedly. "You certainly are a font of nothing. By the way, any of you could help with my Math?"

"Which part?" asked Willow automatically, knowing that while Jesse was competent in the subject, he wasn't up to tutoring Xander. Besides, she liked the chance to be with Xander alone.

"The Math."

The redhead sighed. She knew it. "You'll need the textbook, uh, Theories in Trig? The library."

The dark-haired boy was confused. "The library?"

"Where the books live?" zinged Jesse.

Xander grinned. "I knew that. See, I wanna change."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy sat down in the second chair. The boy beside her was scowling as if the whole world owed him.

"So. Here we have Buffy Summers, transferring from Hemery High, Los Angeles. And you are Ku-ro-sa-ki Ichigo, am I right? Kara-kura High School, Japan. Well, I have to say it is a pleasure having you come over to Sunnydale. Do I have to speak slower? You understand English?" The principal blinked and beamed at the teenage boy.

Kurosaki Ichigo raised his brows. "I'm perfectly competent in English, Principal Flutie-"

"The students here are free to call me Bob."

"Bob-"

"But they don't."

Ichigo scoffed lightly and went on. "I'm okay in English. No need to worry about whether I understand your condescension or not, sir, I get it totally."

Principal Flutie narrowed his eyes slightly. Then he switched his attention to Buffy. "And you... Buffy Summers. I've seen your transcripts and they are rather... what's the word?"

"Colorful?" Buffy put in, vaguely hopeful.

"No, no, I think the word is dismal," he said, oblivious to Ichigo's amused disdain.

Buffy shrugged in embarrassment. "It wasn't _that _bad."

"You burned down the gym," the principal said.

"But there were extenuating circumstances! The fire marshal said it could have been vam- rats. Rats." The blonde bit her upper lip.

The principal looked confused. "Rats?"

"Rats that smoke?" Buffy finished lamely. Ichigo rubbed his nose and looked away. Buffy almost punched him but remembered her resolve to be a good student for her mom.

Principal Flutie clasped his stubby fingers together. "In any case, the two of you are very welcome in Sunnydale High. We don't base our impressions on your past, Buffy, Ichigo, but on what you can achieve here." He ripped apart one of the transcripts. "Especially for you, Buffy, we will wipe the slate clean." He pieced it back together and ripped out some tape. "And you start with a brand new page."

"Uh, thank you, sir," said Buffy, feeling rather dubious. They were ushered out without much ado. Ichigo scratched at his neck and turned down the corridor. Buffy hoisted her bag over her shoulder and turned the other way, colliding into a boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This had to be Xander's lucky day. It was the new girl. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Erm, thanks," she said and smiled. She was really pretty, with large soulful eyes and a light vanilla scent. Xander had a sudden craving for vanilla ice cream.

"I don't know you, do I?" asked Xander. Very good – nice and smooth.

She blinked, long lashes fluttering. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. I'm new."

"Xander. Is me. Hi," stumbled Xander. Breathe, boy. Oh dear lords she really was a hottie.

"Hi," said Buffy. "Thanks."

"So um, I'll see around, in school, since we both... go there," said Xander, deflating as he tried to conclude the sentence. The blonde girl gave an odd smile and disappeared. The dark-haired boy's shoulder slumped. "We both go to school. Very suave. Very not pathetic." Then he saw something on the ground. "Oh, hey! You forgot your..."

Cue double take.

Xander frowned. "Stake?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow wiped her mouth, feeling hot and uncomfortable. Cordelia always knew exactly what to say to make her feel small and insignificant, which, to be honest, was so not necessary.

"Are you alright?" said a boy she didn't recognize. He had orange hair. Out of the blue Willow felt a rush of empathy, since her own vibrant hair color singled her out to some of the Cordettes when it came to taunts and jeers. "I heard what she said."

"I-I'm fine, thanks," she stammered. A boy was talking to her! And he wasn't on a dare – as far as she could tell. "M-maybe you shouldn't be talking to me, your friends will laugh at you if y-you do."

"I don't have friends here yet," he said. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm new. This place is a maze, and I need to get some books. Could you direct me to the library?"

"Su-sure! The new librarian's really cool. I think he's from the British Museum or something, but he brought along some of the most interesting books I've ever seen and yes, I am a big nerd," said Willow, shrinking back into herself.

"He's new too? That makes four of us," commented Ichigo. He had an easy, relaxed stride, but the semi-permanent scowl was rather intimidating.

"Four?"

Ichigo ticked off on his fingers. "Myself, the librarian, Buffy Summers and the physics teacher. I had him first period."

Willow nodded. She hadn't heard about the new physics teacher – Sunnydale could certainly use some new blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo thanked Willow and she left for her next class. She was nice, Ichigo decided, though seriously lacking in self-esteem. But there was a quiet sense of strength about her, much like his old friend Chad back home. He missed his best friend, but Chad hadn't been able to join him in his move halfway across the world.

The library was rather small and dark. He had expected a larger collection, but perhaps the stacks went back further than they appeared. "Hi, I'm looking for the librarian?"

"Hello," said someone who came out of the small office behind the counter. "I'm Mr Giles, the librarian. How may I assist?"

Ichigo nodded politely. "Hi. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm new, and I need some textbooks. The book list – here we are – they gave me this morning said I could find the books in here."

"Indeed," said Mr Giles. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll get them for you now."

As the adult walked up the stairs, Ichigo caught sight of a dusty leather tome behind the counter. Curious, he angled his head to read the words better. Then he swore under his breath.

_**VAMPYR**_

Mr Giles came back from the stacks and found Ichigo flipping through the magazines on the rack. "Your books, Kurosaki-san," he said, fluently pronouncing the lengthy syllables.

"You- you're familiar with Japanese terms?" remarked Ichigo, pleasantly surprised. "But, please, call me Ichigo."

The librarian smiled. "Thank you. I spent some time studying Japanese texts and found myself frequently requiring the assistance of Japanese researchers. It was much easier for me to learn how to pronounce the terms properly rather than waste precious time trying to translate different concepts."

Ichigo took the books. "Thanks, Mr Giles."

"You're welcome."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The new physics teacher examined the potted plants on the sill outside his class's window and decided to try another arrangement. The knock on the door caught him unawares and he almost dropped the pot in his hands.

"Yes, come in," he called out. When he saw the slim redhead he sighed. "Ichigo. What is it?"

"Urahara, they know about vampires in this place," the teen said, sprawling into a chair.

That was interesting. The blond pulled a chair up and sat opposite him. "How do you know that they know?"

"I don't know about the rest of the town," began Ichigo, "but the librarian's definitely in the loop. I saw this huge book, with the lovely word VAMPYR etched on its cover. Leather cover. Bound in metal and _this _thick."

"Not for general loan then."

"Totally not." Ichigo tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "Do they know this is a Hellmouth?"

Urahara chewed on the inside on his cheek as he mulled over the possibilities. "I'm not certain... perhaps he is just interested in esoteric studies. We'll keep watch and wait."

Ichigo sighed. "This is killing me, Urahara. I can't risk people getting in the way. They'll die."

The teacher patted Ichigo's shoulder. "I know. We'll manage. After all, I am a super-genius."

"Super egoistic mad scientist, more like."

"As long as I'm super, I don't mind."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Buffy approached Willow for study help Willow wondered if she could be dreaming. Both the new students had spoken to her and were friendly – this was surreal. But Xander babbling in the vicinity of a pretty girl? Pretty much typical Xander behavior.

But when Cordelia came up and told them that there was a dead boy in Aura's locker, Willow knew it was far too real. Buffy took off hurriedly.

"What's her deal?" asked Cordelia, rather confused. "And get your loser paws off me, Jesse! Eurgh!"

Jesse heaved a sigh. Xander patted him on the head and said, "I will never understand what you see in the Wicked Witch of the Dale, Jesse, but I gotta say, your perseverance is inspiring."

"Ah shut up. Least I know who I like. You're too blind to even know what you want," Jesse flapped him off good-naturedly. Willow glared at Jesse in alarm, but she knew Jesse wouldn't say anything to jeopardize their friendship. The taller boy smiled lopsidedly. "Gotta go, guys. Bronze tonight?"

"Bronze tonight," agreed Xander. "I'm headed to the library. I'll get the text, you bring your brains, we'll study and maybe, if I wish upon a star, I might actually begin to understand elementary Math."

"I'll see you later then!" called out Willow, and thrilled inside when Xander flashed her that patented Xanderlicious grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo twirled his pencil in his fingers. This was easy Math – he had taken Algebra when he was twelve, for goodness sakes. Buffy sat two seats in front of him, and she was quite agitated. Ichigo felt a power radiating from the slim blonde girl, but he couldn't place _why _he could sense it.

He wondered if Urahara would be able to discern the source of Buffy Summers' power. He couldn't shake the increasingly certain feeling that this Valley Girl was the one and only Vampire Slayer for this generation.

And if she was, Ichigo would need to watch her very, very carefully. He had no room for mistakes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara dried his hair as he emerged from the small shower. "You sure you want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, scrubbing gel through his spiky hair. "I heard that the Bronze is the place to go. If there are vamps around, that would be the place to visit."

The blond sat down in front of his computer. "I'm gonna go through this town's records. Don't be out late and for god's sake-"

"Be careful. I know." Ichigo pulled on a black shirt over his light blue tee. It was cool enough for two layers to be necessary. "If you're gonna do anything illegal, do tell me before I return to the feds, okay?"

"You say it as if I'll get caught," smirked Urahara. Ichigo grinned crookedly before opening the door. Before he could leave Urahara tossed him a box. "Put it on."

Ichigo opened the box. "Nice cross," he remarked. "Onyx too."

"The chain is the key. I had the chain specially designed to withstand most forces." Urahara waved Ichigo out. "Go on, have fun. You know how to get me when you need me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy and a dark-haired boy knocked into Ichigo on his way into the Bronze. "Hey."

"Hi," said Buffy distractedly. "You – you're Ichino, right?"

"Ichigo." The orange-haired teen corrected. "What is it?"

Buffy scanned the surrounds, her body language that of a warrior. Stranger and stranger. "Have you seen a redheaded girl, about this tall?"

"You mean Willow?" asked Ichigo.

The boy asked urgently, "You know her? You've seen her?"

"I know Willow, yes, but I've just come here and I haven't seen her at all," said Ichigo, thoroughly confused.

Buffy hissed in frustration, but thanked Ichigo anyway. "We'll keep looking."

"I'll help," said Ichigo. "I'm not meeting anyone inside. What happened?"

"Uh," Buffy frowned. Her blonde hair whipped little tendrils in the stiff breeze. "A, a guy took her away and we think he's not... he's not a good guy."

"Oh." Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets. Time to try his luck. "At least he's not a vampire."

The two teens turned around and stared at him. "What?" "How do you-"

"Guys, priority," said Ichigo. He tugged the black cross out from under his tee. "Willow's waiting."

Buffy looked at the cross and then at the other boy. "He's right. Let's go."

As they raced off, the other boy waved his fingers in greeting. "I'm Xander."

"Ichigo."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow was officially terrified now. There was something to be said for not having any resemblance of a life, and she prayed frantically. _Someone, anyone, now would be good-_

"That's all you found?" said a blonde. "Hardly enough to share.

_Share?_ Willow gulped back her terror. It was a very pretty blonde girl in a Catholic school uniform. But all of her instincts told Willow to avoid the girl – she was Danger.

"She's fresh," said Thomas, the boy Willow had left the Bronze with. He scoffed. "You could have brought your own, Darla."

"I did," she said.

Then a tall, lanky form stumbled into the darkened mausoleum. "I think you gave me a hickey," he muttered weakly.

"Oh my god Jesse!" Willow ran forward. The girl and Thomas moved forward. Willow swallowed and warned, "Stay away from us! Let us go!"

"You're not going anywhere," drawled Darla. "You're not going anywhere till we've fed!"

Her face transformed into a hideous visage of jutting brow and yellowed eyes. Willow screamed. _We're gonna die we're gonna die we'regonnadiegonnadiegonnadie-_

"Hmm, not bad," said a bright female voice.

Three persons strolled into the mausoleum. One was a slender blonde girl, one a dark-haired boy, and one an orange-haired boy. Only Xander looked worried; the other two appeared confident. Buffy and ichigo walked about, one on each side of the coffin in the crypt. Xander hurried to Jesse's side.

"Buffy, we book now, right?"

Darla glared. "Who the hell are you?"

"You meant there's someone who doesn't know about me?" quipped Buffy.

Ichigo gripped something from his pocket and snapped it open into a length. To Willow it looked like a blade. "Xander, Willow, take your friend and go."

"Don't go far!" called out Darla. The three rushed out as fast as they could.

Ichigo moved stealthily, the length extended and ready. Buffy circled the other girl carefully; something about her snapped at her composure. Thomas snarled and leaped; in one swift blow Ichigo sliced through Thomas's neck.

Buffy shrugged. "See what happens when you roughhouse?"

"Now it's two against one," said Ichigo. "Who do you work for, vampire?"

"You have no need to know his name, boy," snapped the sole vampire. She grinned. "He was young and stupid. D'you think you can beat me?"

Buffy smiled pertly. "Let's find out."

Ichigo stayed out of the way when the two girls came together with a double side kick and then a flurry of blows. He should check on Xander, Willow and their friend, but he wasn't sure if Buffy needed him as backup.

"Go help them!" shouted Buffy as if in response to his unasked question. "I'll handle this!"

Ichigo nodded and dashed out. When he found them there was a ring of vampires around the trio. Perhaps eight, nine – he could take some of them but not all. Willow and Xander had the third boy propped up between them.

"Shit," cursed Ichigo under his breath, and dashed headlong into the fray. He decapitated one in his first attack and Willow screamed upon seeing the severed head bounce on the grassy knoll. Then all three of them cried out when the vampire exploded into dust. Ichigo's sword danced into a protective shield about them. "Stop screaming and run!"

"But Jesse's hurt-" began Xander angrily.

"He's not dead yet, but he will be if you guys don't move your asses!" shouted Ichigo.

One of the vampires grinned toothily. "You're all dead anyway. But we'll have to bring some of you down to the Master, so perhaps you'll have a lucky day and live a few hours longer than your friends."

Ichigo braced himself. The bloodsuckers rolled their necks. Ichigo sidled closer to Willow. "You see the chance," he muttered to her, "take who you can and run for safety."

"But-"

"Don't argue, or we'll all die."

The redheaded girl bit her lip and nodded. The vampires attacked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo swung his sword and cut off a fourth vamp's head when Buffy burst into the scramble, staking the one menacing Willow, and staking a second by the nearby tree. Ichigo took care of the last, stabbing through the spine of an obese vampire and then staking it with a broken branch borrowed from the ground.

"Let's go," breathed Buffy heavily. "Wait – where's Xander?"

"H-here," groaned the boy from behind a gravestone. He hauled himself up. "They hit my head."

Ichigo helped him up. "You're still alive, at least."

"Where's Jesse?" asked Willow, looking around wildly.

Buffy frowned. "I didn't see him."

"Let's go somewhere and regroup," said Ichigo. He didn't want to admit it but he was aching all over from the fight. "It's too open and risky here."

"We'll go home, and then, the library in the morning," said Buffy. Ichigo breathed out steadily; he was right. The librarian was involved for sure. Now to get the news to Urahara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles was nonplussed that there were three non-Slayers talking about Slayer lore. Buffy rolled her eyes. "They were almost eaten. I think it's fair they know what the hell is going on."

Ichigo winced; his ribs ached. Buffy crossed her arm and added, "Also, I want to know who the hell are you."

"Me?" Ichigo raised a brow. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Japanese transfer student, and an ex-member of the Shinigami."

"The what?" Buffy was completely confused. "Shinny gummies?"

Giles coughed politely. "The Shinigami? I thought they operated only in Japan and East Asia."

"I said I was an ex-member. I left to come here." Ichigo looked at the older man. "They are still active there though."

Buffy folded her arms. "Fill the rest of us in please? Willow, are you getting the schematics for the cemetery?"

"It'll take some time," said Willow at the computer terminal. Xander was pacing behind her.

Ichigo sighed. "You're the Slayer. You think one skinny blonde girl is really enough to keep the forces of evil at bay?"

Buffy bristled. Ichigo looked up, full of challenge.

Giles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The Shinigami is a select group of warriors dedicated to the same cause as the Watchers' Council and the Slayer. The literal translation would be Death Gods. I understand that the organization is rather small but well-organized. Which division were you in, Ichigo? You're quite young to be part of it."

"That's not relevant. I left Japan, I came here, I wanted to start a new life. I didn't expect to have to fight vamps on the first day of school, and certainly not having to cross paths with the Slayer." He stood and folded his hands behind him. "And after we rescue Jesse, I'm gonna go back and pretend I know nothing about this, okay?"

Buffy said nothing. He had the freedom to do what he wanted, she realized, whereas she still had Destiny graffiti-ed over her life. But they shared something in common, and that was alright. Perhaps they could be friends.

She could use a few more friends.

"Got it," crowed Willow. "Schematics for the cemetery."

While Buffy and Xander rushed over to the redhead, Ichigo told Giles he had to make a phone call. They debated over the best way to save Jesse. Ichigo dialed a number. "Urahara."

"Ichigo. It's school hours, what is it?" said Urahara, his voice tinny over the connection.

The redheaded youth looked at the four gathered in front of the computer. "Remember what we were talking about last night?"

"The girl?"

"Yes. Slayer. And the book man is the watcher." Ichigo kept his voice hushed and low. "The others are innocents though."

"And you've blown your cover," sighed Urahara at the other end. "I swear, keeping you secret is a job of work. Are you going to turn up in class or not?"

Ichigo snorted. "I will be there, but I think they'll head off to save him now. And they're done discussing. Catch you later."

He did wish his former captain hadn't decided to defect along with him. Their captain-general was pissed at them and they were probably being tracked right now, but Ichigo had sworn to do this. Urahara followed because he thought Ichigo needed help, which was true, and also because Urahara wanted the opportunity to study the Hellmouth up close.

Buffy was rejecting Xander's offer to assist, and before the boy could formulate more arguments the girl was off.

Willow picked up her book bag. "Come on, Xander. Buffy will be fine. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah," muttered Xander rebelliously. Ichigo tapped his shoulder as they stepped outside the library. Xander scowled. "What, Ichigo?"

"When you go, take a cross with you. And don't look back when you run." Ichigo went off to class, leaving a perplexed Xander Harris behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow was fidgety and upset all through Chemistry class. She was alone, so Ichigo, sprawled in his seat at the back of the class, assumed Xander had followed Buffy. Ichigo drummed his fingers on his thigh, knowing that, at that very moment, Buffy and Xander were probably risking their lives and might even be dead.

_Dammit. _The orange-haired teenager wished he worried less for others. He had enough on his plate.

"Mr Kurosaki," snapped the chemistry teacher, a balding man with hallucinations of a hairstyle, "what are some properties of chlorine gas? Either you know it or you don't, but do give a signal that you're alive."

Ichigo blinked lazily at the teacher. Most of his classmates were asleep, so it wasn't as if he was the only one drifting away from his monotonous lesson. Evidently it was because he was still new and the teacher thought he would be more rattled. With a sigh he rattled off the answers – having Urahara as a surrogate parent had its good points, one of which was an advantage in the sciences and mathematics.

After the lesson Ichigo caught up with Willow. "They've gone to save Jesse, haven't they?"

"They'll be fine," said Willow, visibly upset. "Buffy knows what she's doing."

Ichigo forbore to mention that Buffy Summers was probably called less than a year ago. And if they happened to run into the Master, they would be dead. Perhaps quickly.

"Is she bothering you?" said a girl from the side. Ichigo looked over – it was Cordelia Chase. Today the ensemble was a simple gray-and-black dress, but of immaculate design and cut. She raised a perfectly arched brow. "I heard of you yesterday from Harmony and was looking forward to meeting you at the Bronze. I'm Cordelia Chase."

"Who's Harmony?" inquired Ichigo, confused.

"Blonde, about my height, pretty, and a non-loser like Little Miss Nerd here," said Cordelia. She preened, aware of her advantages and showing them off in a natural manner. "I'm sure she told you all about me."

Ichigo frowned more deeply, and then nodded. "Ah yes. I remember now. You're the one she called the Bitch Queen of Sunnydale High. I have to go now, so I'll see you around."

As Cordelia turned an interesting shade of red, the orange-haired teenager tugged Willow out of firing range. Willow whispered, "Did Harmony really say that?"

"No," smirked Ichigo, "but let's let them find out for themselves."

They entered the library and met Giles. "Hello. Is Buffy back yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her," said Willow dejectedly.

Ichigo settled himself in a chair and picked up the nearest book. _The Rites and Rituals of the H'gash Clan: Mutilation as an Honored Tradition._ Ichigo shuddered; he had to get Urahara introduced to Giles asap, they would bond like brothers over such texts. Before he could turn the page Giles plucked the book out of his hands.

"They are not quite adolescent reading material," he said firmly and parked the tome under his arm. "While we wait, perhaps you could do your homewo-"

"We're back," said Buffy as she and Xander pushed their way in through the swinging doors.

Giles looked at their frustrated faces and could guess the answer. "And how is Jesse?"

"Is he alright?" asked Willow, concerned.

Xander wandered away to the stairs. Buffy sighed. "We were too late, Willow. They killed him."

Ichigo watched Xander kick at the step and knew there was more to that story. The brunet punched the wall once and then turned to them. "I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say that they're not good."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Right there with ya."

"So, Giles," said Buffy, planting herself in a chair between Ichigo and Willow. "Do you have anything to make this day better?"

Giles nudged his glasses. "How about the end of the world?"

"Knew I could count on you," chirped the Slayer. Ichigo laced his fingers together. It was going to be a long night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara finished off the last of the meal. Ichigo picked up the dishes and washed up. "What happened in the end, Ichigo?"

"Jesse was turned."

The blond sighed. "Bummer," he remarked eloquently.

"Yeah." Ichigo tossed the wet dish towel on its rack. "Anyway, grab Benihime." He busied himself with loading up supplies. Holy water, stakes by the dozen, a box of one-strike matches. A miniature crossbow, check. Bolts, check. Onyx cross on his neck, check.

Urahara leaned on the doorway. "Why on earth would I need to grab Benihime, Ichigo?"

"Because it's the Harvest tonight. They have a Master here," said Ichigo, strapping his preferred sword Zangetsu to his side, its black _ban_ handguard a shadow etched in shadow. "Time to get back to work."

Urahara remained stationary. "You think they can't handle it? Or do you like the girl?"

"Neither," replied Ichigo, staring Urahara straight in the face. "but I know that if this Master gets his way, then we'll have a harder time keeping a quiet life."

The blond smiled softly. "Let's get to work."

Ichigo returned with a wider grin. "Let's get to work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They waited outside the Bronze for the Slayer and her gang. Urahara pushed his hat more firmly on his head. "They're late."

"Probably got grounded or something," commented Ichigo. Then he studied Urahara. "And you do know that is a bloody stupid hat, right?"

"It's stylish."

"It's moronic."

Urahara shrugged. "You're just jealous you don't have a style like mine."

Ichigo grimaced. "Thank the gods for that small mercy."

They heard the screams inside – it had started. Ichigo had had to be restrained earlier by Urahara when the girl, Darla or something, had cheerfully flounced her way in, leading a pack of vamps. They all wore their game faces. Urahara knew they would be massacred if they jumped the gun there and then, but it had been hard to watch the bloodsuckers swagger in and seal the place.

"I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" whined a female voice. Ichigo nodded and walked out of their hiding place.

"Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, this is Urahara, we're both vamp hunters, they're inside, what should we do?" Ichigo rattled everything off at speed.

Before Buffy could interject with a query, Giles took charge. "You're right, questions and answers later. Buffy?"

"Right. Ichigo and funny-hat-guy, take the side door. Take down as many vamps as you can. Xander, Will, Giles, the back. Get people out. Don't go Wild Bunch on me." She paused. "I'll go in from the front, big loud entrance, distract them. Set them up, knock 'em down."

Ichigo tossed two stakes to Xander and Giles, a cross and a bottle of holy water to Willow, and drew Zangetsu from its sheath. Urahara withdrew Benihime too. "Let's go. We've work to do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even in the frenzied stampede of panicked teens Urahara and Ichigo had no trouble picking out vampires and slaying them. Urahara knew he and Ichigo worked best together out of their division. Ichigo's wide sweeping style left him vulnerable to sneak attacks, but Urahara's tight defensive approach filled in the gaps. While the vamps were startled by Buffy's entrance, the two former Shinigami swung their blades.

It was easy to get the rhythm back, and to make sure they didn't kill any humans Urahara made sure to scatter holy water as they fought. Even in the tight space the two swords were able to do a lot of damage, neatly decapitating vamp after vamp. When it was only the Vessel left on the stage, Ichigo paused. The other vamps had either been dusted or scattered, and Buffy was facing the huge monster on stage.

"I should help," murmured Ichigo under his breath.

Urahara placed a hand over his sword arm. "Wait. Let's see how the Slayer handles herself."

The rest of the Slayer's crew moved close. Xander seemed shaken. Buffy leaned into a crouch, ready to leap. The huge vampire grabbed hold of the Slayer and smashed her to the ground, but she managed to kick out and roll over to the side before the Vessel's knee slammed into her face, then flipped into a fighting stance.

Urahara raised his hat a fraction, impressed. Ichigo sheathed his sword.

"She's good," said Ichigo under his breath. "Stronger than me."

Urahara hummed an agreement. "Moves faster than you, too."

"Supernaturally imbued, for god's sake. But she's not as precise as I am. Also, a smartmouth," Ichigo pointed out. Urahara chuckled at his ward's annoyance, but stopped needling him. Onstage the banter was ending. Buffy had been hit in the temple and was half-kneeling.

"You seem to forget that I have beaten you before," snarled the vampire. "I will drink your heart's blood for the Master!"

"You forgot something too," said Buffy hoarsely. She turned, grabbed the mike stand and hurled it through the glass pane behind. "Sunrise."

Bright orange light flooded over the vampire. He turned and shouted – and paused. He was not on fire? Ichigo picked up a pool cue beside his foot and tossed it to Buffy, who stuck it into the monster's heart easily.

"It's in about nine hours," quipped Buffy, then added, "moron."

The Vessel stumbled forward and crashed into a pile of dust. The Slayer looked at the carnage around the room, then sighed. "Let's go home."

"I could use a shower," remarked Willow. She was trembling and Xander hugged her close by the shoulders. The five made their way out of the thrashed club. The Slayer was trying to walk properly and hiding her grimaces.

Ichigo walked alongside Buffy. "That was a neat slay."

"Thanks for the cue." The blonde girl stretched and rolled her shoulders. "I like your sword."

"Zangetsu? He's useful," said Ichigo. "But stakes can be found practically everywhere."

"Guess there are pros and cons," said Buffy thoughtfully. "But that swing and duck thing you did? Very cool."

Ichigo shrugged. "I train daily. Maybe we should spar, see how long it takes for me to take you out." When the slayer turned her glare at him he smirked, and the two joined Xander and Willow in the front.

Urahara and Giles fell in step behind all the teenagers. Giles cleared his throat. "When I spoke to you earlier, I didn't think you were involved in all this."

"We don't always show our true selves now, do we, Mr Giles?" said Urahara. "A Watcher, is it? How long have you been training as a watcher?"

"Since I can remember. And you?"

The blond man smiled. "Shinigami, man and boy. Twenty years of fighting demons."

Giles chuckled. "I suppose we can work together to keep the world safe."

"Perhaps," said Urahara dryly. "But that would depend on him. I'm just the support - like you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A sleek black Jaguar drove into a driveway of a mansion. The engine stopped, though you couldn't really hear the difference between it working and it resting. The backseat doors opened. A slender man stepped out, followed by a broad-shouldered brown-haired man. The slender man inhaled deeply, his smile widening in his pale face. His silver hair shone like moonlight, and was complemented by his black suit and silver tie.

"Smell that fresh air," he remarked to his companion. "I likeit."

"Home sweet home it is then," the taller man said. "Thank you, Wilson. Do remember to send the children here when they arrive."

"Yes sir," said the driver inside the black car. "May I leave, Lord Aizen?"

"Go on." The one the driver called Lord Aizen waited until the car was out of sight before retrieving some keys from his pocket. Tossing it to his companion he went to examine the garden and yard, which was full of wild jasmine. "Gin, unlock the door. And bring in the luggage."

Gin hummed to himself as he turned the key and then entered the house. When he switched on the lights he gasped. "This is magnificent! We have to thank Jason later."

"It'll do," commented Aizen when he came in, shrugging off his coat. The black, heavy coat was tossed over the back of the rich mahogany sofa in the living room. "There are enough rooms for everyone, and it'll be comfortable enough."

Gin grinned and hooked an arm through the taller man's. "And here I thought we'd have to share."

"If you wish." Aizen ruffled Gin's silver hair.

They proceeded to examine the house, top to bottom. Finally they decided on the master bedroom near the back, and they lugged their belongings into it. Gin fell onto the soft mattress with an extravagant sigh, loosening his tie as he dimmed the lights with the bedside controls. "When are the kids coming?"

Aizen removed his clothes to wrap a blue towel around his hips. "Tomorrow at the earliest."

"They're taking the scenic route?" The tie was tossed over a chair by the window.

"Mm-hmm," said Aizen. "Shower?"

"After you," said Gin. "I've a hankering for supper."

Aizen smiled and pecked Gin on the lips. "Don't eat in bed, love. Stains are hard to get out - and we can't get Egyptian silk immediately in these parts."

Gin grinned and returned the kiss. "You want me to keep anything for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Aizen walked into the en suite bathroom and closed the door. Soon the sound of water running emerged.

Gin then turned to the three girls tied up in the corner of the room. "You heard him. We'll have to go out. And I'm not that hungry either... hmm."

The girls shook their heads, begging silently, their screams dampened by the gags in their mouths.

Gin shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to pick one. Eeny meeny miney mo..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: I know, it's greatly borrowed for BtVS, but I swear it will decrease as we go on. Reviews and criticisms greatly appreciated!**


	2. Newcomers

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Also, if you're not comfortable with BL (male x male love), I suggest you don't continue with this story, since there will be BL. Nothing dirty inside, just very, very suggestive.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Newcomers**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jason Stark loved his life in Los Angeles. It was comfortable and convenient, he had every technological advancement at his fingertips, and he was a wizard and a lawyer. And a lawyer with Wolfram and Hart was always a privileged being.

Wolfram and Hart had approached him three decades ago, signing his soul over in exchange for immortality and tenfold magical power. It worked for him; the senior partners admired his work ethic and his colleagues needed his expertise more than he needed them. His fluency in more than two dozen languages, including Mesopotamian, mystic Babylonian, the quasi-demonic Klaardis, ancient Yun... all made him indispensable.

His assassinations of potential challengers ensured that he remained so.

Stark tapped a complex rhythm with his golden pen as his secretary read out the appointments he had. Then the phone rang. Stark held up a finger. "Hold on, Lilinette."

"Yes sir. Should I step out?" the slim girl asked. She was half-demon – Klaardis demon, in fact, with the accompanying eidetic memory – and knew exactly how to work with Stark. Her brother worked for someone else - Stark still couldn't understand how those two siblings could be so very different in temperament.

The dark-haired man indicated that she should scoot. Then, planting his feet on the desk, Stark received the call.

"_Hello, Jason_," greeted the cool voice at the other end. _"How are you?"_

Stark smiled. It was his special account. "Lord Aizen. You have arrived safely, I see. How may I assist you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen relaxed in his leather armchair. Gin was poring over the shelves of the library, occasionally pulling out a title to flip through it, then tossing it behind in a large pile. Watching Gin examine things was always amusing for Aizen, but there were more important things to focus on. He made himself look away to the drapes over the windows. "Stark, a few things to check with you."

"_Certainly_."

"First of all, thank you for the place. Gin loves it." Aizen chuckled when a pair of slender arms flung themselves around him and then Gin found a way to insinuate himself into Aizen's lap. "Secondly, Jason, where are my kids?"

"_There was some delay in London_, _I understand_, _but the ship is already on its way_._ It will reach the ports tonight at ten_, _eleven-thirty at the latest_." Stark paused. "_I have called the weathermen to ensure safe passage_."

"Good," approved the brown-haired man. Gin rested his head on Aizen's shoulder, and Aizen sneaked a kiss in. "Thirdly, I need information."

"_What sort_?"

Aizen didn't resist as Gin nibbled his strong fingers. "I need to know who are the key players in Sunnydale, and a cost-benefits analysis of the removal of said players."

"_Individually or together? If you want a comprehensive report it's gonna take time._"

"Then get the information to me in a week," said Aizen. "That would be all, Jason. Thank you."

"_You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else_."

Gin ruffled Aizen's hair. "Wanna go for a walkabout? Betcha we can find out a lot with a bit of legwork."

Aizen combed through his hair to neaten it. "We have to keep a low profile, Kitsune. Maybe later in the evening?"

"Mm-hmm." Gin hopped off his perch and clasped his hands behind his back. He took a few paces forward before swiveling around on his heel to face Aizen with a mischievous grin. "What should we do till then?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo walked together with Buffy, neither of whom felt particularly inclined to look at monkeys grooming each other. A few Cordettes walked past and sneered discreetly; apparently the newcomers became social pariahs after the events of the Harvest.

Not that Ichigo minded. He had too much to deal with to be concerned about peer acceptance and peer pressure. Besides, he liked his new friends. Buffy was fun and a great sparring partner, Xander full of pop culture wisecracks and a loyal friend (inasmuch as Ichigo was able to determine) and Willow was the sweetest and smartest girl he had met in a long while. Giles acted like a father to them all, or perhaps a favorite uncle – Ichigo winced at the memory of his own father. Still, he had Urahara.

"Hey Buff! Hey Ichigo!" chirruped Willow as she and Xander bounded up to them. "You missed the zebras!"

"Mating," clarified Xander with a wide grin. "It was like the Heimlich with stripes."

"Very cool," said Buffy dryly. Then she made a small face. "I don't know... I'm not feeling the school trip spirit. You've seen one zoo, you've seen 'em all."

Ichigo grinned and stretched. "You're missing the point, Buffy. This is not about the zoo-"

"-this is about missing class," finished Xander. The boys exchanged a low five.

Buffy brightened. "You're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new. Hey, there's Giles. Where's Urahara?"

She had trouble with the long surname at first, as did the rest of the teens, but they soon got used to it. Xander even found himself being tutored by the new teacher for free in the library while Ichigo and Buffy sparred.

The orange-haired teenager glanced around. "I think he's at the elephant enclosure. He likes large animals."

Giles caught sight of them and smiled amiably. "Enjoying yourselves, I hope. This is a fine day to be out."

"True," agreed Willow easily. She was reapplying sunblock in case she freckled. Then she nudged Xander. "The pack is out."

Giles, Buffy and Ichigo looked where Willow was indicating. A quartet of well-dressed, model-good-looking teenagers was swaggering in that "I'm so cool and you're so not" manner over to a lanky and awkward schoolmate. Lance something, Ichigo remembered; the four said something to Lance and they were intercepted by Principal Flutie.

"That's the Soshes," said Willow softly. "They're about the only group that's the equal of Cordelia's, in terms of fashion and meanness."

"Where are they taking Lance?" asked Giles.

Xander raised a palm. "I got it. The Soshes are all bark, no bite."

"Really," drawled Ichigo, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The dark-haired boy frowned, then jerked a nod. Ichigo smirked and followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Lance, just say to the doggies!" the girls mocked while the two boys pressed Lance closer to the snapping and snarling in the pit.

Xander ran in and tore Lance out of their grip. The gangly boy tripped and fell from the stairs, neatly caught by Ichigo.

Greg, the ash-blond sneered. "What the hell do you think you are, xander Harris? A hero?"

"I already proved that," said Xander with a snarl. "Greg, Sophia, get outta here."

The taller, leaner boy from the crew, Kurt, sauntered down and got in Ichigo's face. "You're the one who should get out, carrot top. We don't need no Japs in our school. Right, Leia?"

The other girl sniggered. "He's probably unable to understand what you said, Kurt. He too dumb to know English."

"There is a grammatical error in your sentence," said Ichigo casually, the challenge entirely in his eyes. "And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, but I guess you're not up to multi-syllable words, Kurt, Leia."

The two pairs of antagonists clenched their fists and got ready to brawl. Then all their eyes flashed a brief, eerie blue.

Lance dashed out wildly, terrified and relieved. Behind him, there was the spine-chillingly shrill laughter of the hyenas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm home," called out Ichigo.

Urahara emerged from the study. "Ah. Ichigo. How was the field trip?"

"Trippy." The teenager tossed his backpack into his room, snagged his towel and strolled towards the bathroom. To Urahara's surprise and shock, Ichigo began tugging off his tee shirt while he walked, and then removed his belt. At the door of the bathroom Ichigo started shrugging out of his jeans and the blond's mouth fell open. Ichigo the prude stripping out before Urahara's eyes?

"Uh, Ichigo, I'll be preparing dinner," said the older man, keeping his gaze averted. "What would you like?"

"Meat," said Ichigo breezily before going into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara had never seen Ichigo with such a good appetite. The teen was devouring his steak – rare, unlike his usual medium-well – with gusto and enjoyment. Urahara shrugged mentally. He probably improved in his cookery. After all, it was just a matter of chemistry.

"Urahara," mumbled Ichigo around some bread, "do we have more food? I'm ravenous."

"You're a growing boy," commented Urahara and dug out some cookies. He tossed them to the teen who tore the packaging open. "Here. Should see you till tomorrow... Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo halted in the middle of sniffing the blond. He frowned. "You smell good."

"Uh... I shampooed, of course I smell good – whoa! Hands! Hands!" Shocked, the older man grabbed the teen's hands wandering under his tee shirt and pulled them away from his bare back. The young man was leaning in, his lips almost on Urahara's. The blond grabbed lean and toned shoulders and pushed Ichigo away in a hurry. "What the hell are you on?!"

"Nothing. Hungry," Ichigo growled and then stomped away, munching distractedly on his bread. "I'm headed to the Bronze."

"O-kay." Urahara rested against the counter, baffled. The front door slammed loudly. "What on earth just happened?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen waited with his hands behind his back. Gin lounged against a pillar, singing a Japanese folk song softly. The children were arriving separately, so the two were there to welcome each arrival.

The second to arrive was a white limousine. The door opened silently and a stilettoed foot stepped out, followed by a slim woman dressed in a tight black dress. Her curves were enhanced and her long legs shone with the sheen of pampering. Her dark and intelligent eyes warmed as she surveyed the environment and took in the welcome wagon. "Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, good evening."

"Good evening, Nanao-chan," said Aizen as he stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek. "And where is my special girl?"

Hinamori Momo came out of the car, her short, lacy skirt enhancing a deceptive softness in her features. The fair skin and pink lips brought out an innocent air and she smiled sweetly. Her hair was pinned up and she smiled delightedly at the sight of Aizen. "Aizen-sama!"

"Peaches," Aizen said affectionately. "You look so sinfully sweet. That is deliberate, right?"

She fluttered her lashes innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Nanao-chan, let's go in, hmm?"

The other woman flicked her hair into place and followed, not-so-innocently brushing her fingers over the length of her fair throat tracing it to her décolletage. The white limousine moved off silently.

Gin smirked after the women went into the house. "Momo still hates me, I see."

Going to his companion of eight hundred and sixty-one years, Aizen rubbed his nose along the jawline to Gin's left ear. "She has sire-childe issues, Kitsune. You know that."

"One day she might try to kill me."

"Then do as you see fit on that day." Aizen smiled into Gin's blue-green eyes. "At least mine are here. Where are yours?"

As if in response, a red sports coupe roared into the driveway and stopped smoothly. Gin scowled. "How come they have a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano? You didn't buy it for me when I asked last year!"

"You can interrogate them later, love," said Aizen. Privately he thought Stark had provided the transportation knowing the children's expensive and exclusive tastes. But Gin's eyes sparkled with the thoughts of interrogating his two and Aizen found himself hugging his lover tighter. "Keep the noise down though... and remember to get it recorded."

"You could always join in," suggested Gin.

Aizen smiled and kissed the pale cheek. "I only like to watch."

Two doors opened and slammed. A dark-haired punk stepped out, followed by a blond. The blond, Kira Izuru, slipped his shades off and grinned brilliantly. "Gin-sama, Aizen-sama, how are you two?"

"Envious," remarked Gin, embracing Kira. "Jealous that you have a cooler ride than I do. Shuuhei, give us a kiss."

The brunet smiled and pressed his lips to Gin's soft ones before going to Aizen and kissing his tanned cheek. Aizen pulled the brunet against himself, his hand sliding along the muscled back. "We had a good time in LA. Stark gave us the car from Wolfram and Hart's carpool - they're upgrading their collection and we got a present."

"That's nice of Stark," remarked Aizen as he returned the kiss on Hisagi Shuuhei's tattooed cheek. "How was Los Angeles?"

"It was awesome." Kira nuzzled under his sire's chin, arms sliding around the slender form and pressing into it. Gin hummed with pleasure. Kira nibbled at the smooth, lean neck, before saying, "I want another one. A black convertible, something sombre and sexy."

"Someone's getting spoiled," Gin scolded and disentangled himself from the blond. Kira hung on, reluctant to be parted from his sire after a five-year separation.

Shuuhei chuckled and pulled Kira's arm. "C'mon, 'Zuru. Let's go in. I wanna see the rest of the house."

Leaving the car in the driveway, Shuuhei and Kira linked hands and entered the mansion. With a happy sigh Gin watched them go. "Young love."

"How long do you give them, Gin?" said Aizen, eyes on the main road.

The silver-haired man shrugged with one shoulder. "A century and a half, tops."

The two waited, leaning into each other, taking pleasure in their mutual presence. Years of being with each other had attuned them intimately. The moon climbed to its apex and a silver limousine stopped outside the gate.

"Finally," said Gin and rolled his eyes. Aizen chuckled and took the slender hand, leading him out to meet the last arrivals. "Wilson picked them up from the docks or the Mojave Desert? I can't believe it took him so long."

"Could be the girls stopped to get a snack," Aizen said soothingly, rubbing the small of his back. "Aren't you excited to see them?"

"Doting daddy," crooned Gin mischievously.

The doors opened and two girls stepped out. The lighter-haired one was closer and ran to meet Aizen and Gin. "Daddy!"

The limousine drove off, as silent as it came. The brunette wiped her thumb over her lower lip. "Hey dad."

Gin grinned widely. "Yuzu, Karin, we missed you!"

"Where did you go?" Aizen hugged the twins. "Paris? Nice? Barcelona?"

"Vienna," said Karin, holding Gin's hand. Yuzu clung to Aizen. The four made their way to the house. Karin brushed her hair back. "The boys' choir sounded amazing."

Yuzu smiled prettily and added, "When they screamed, it sounded like the angels themselves were crying."

Kira and Shuuhei were lounging on the sofa, while Hinamori was flipping through cable channels. Nanao had set up a laptop and was configuring it to the house's network. They welcomed the twins happily and soon all six had found themselves seats. Appropriately, Aizen had the armchair and Gin sat on the arm with his left arm over Aizen's shoulder. Nanao sat on a high-backed chair, laptop at the ready. The other three girls Hinamori, Yuzu and Karin squeezed together on the sofa. Kira parked himself in Shuuhei's lap in the other armchair.

"Well, I gather we have had a good five-year break," said Aizen, fingers lacing together. "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Why are we here?" asked Yuzu, raising her hand.

Aizen grinned. "There's a Hellmouth here, m'dear. We're gonna use it."

"Not the 'take-over-the-world' scenario, is it? I heard tons of variations out in LA," Kira drawled as he snuggled into Shuuhei.

Gin chuckled. "No, we just want a reasonably large slice for ourselves."

"I understand from Mr Stark that there are other players," said Nanao as she clicked through a number of folders. "He sent a preliminary list over – it's being printed now for everyone."

"I'll get it," chirped Karin and climbed over the back of the sofa. She darted back and handed the sheaf over to Gin, who took one for himself and one for Aizen before passing it round to the others.

Aizen waited until everyone had read through the list. Shuuhei's dark eyes looked up first. He asked, "The Master?"

"Is the main threat. He's the one who held Europe in control back when, but the coward never appeared above ground after he turned Darla." Aizen ran a well-shaped finger down the list. The others noted a few familiar names. "I'll be paying a few visits around town soon. Kira, Shuuhei, you two will locate the Master's lair. We'll wait for the Anointed one to rise before we move."

Nana clicked another folder open. "The Codex stated that the Slayer must die for the Hellmouth to open. 'A little child shall lead them': the Anointed One is a child."

"Forget about prophecies, Nanao-chan," piped up Hinamori.

"Prophecies will find a way of coming true, Momo, whether you believe in them or no."

"Shush," commanded Aizen. "Momo, Nanao, Karin, Yuzu, the four of you will sweep out the vampires from the underground. Leave them if they work for the Master or the Mayor. I want all free agents out of this town."

"Demons?" asked Hinamori.

Looking at his silver-haired lieutenant and lover, Aizen deliberated. "Leave the demons for now. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ilforte will deal directly with them. But you've had a long day's travel, so we'll wait till tomorrow."

Kira got up in a fluid motion, then sidled over to Gin. "Tonight?" he asked shyly, holding out a hand. Shuuhei smiled with amusement.

Gin kissed Aizen's cheek. "How about you?"

"Don't worry about me, lover." With a soft chuckle Aizen stood and kissed Gin. Then he swung Hinamori up in his arms and the girl shrieked with laughter. Nanao chuckled and packed away her computer. "Come on, Nanao. Let's find you two a room."

"What about us?" inquired Yuzu with a pout. Karin stretched and tilted her head back. Gin knocked a knuckle on their foreheads.

"Find yourselves each a room, darlings," he said. "We'll spend some time tomorrow, hmm?"

Yuzu wrinkled her nose adorably and was pulled to her feet by her twin. "Come on," said Karin. "We have to sleep off that runaway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy sipped her Coke and passed it to Willow. The redhead played with the napkin. "Where's Xander and Ichigo?"

"Don't worry, they'll show." Buffy scanned the crowd. "No cover charge, remember?"

"Mm."

The blonde girl leaned in. "Will, you sure you don't want to consider someone else?"

"Mmm... I dunno, Buffy." Willow played with her straw. "I've known Xander for really long, and he's really sweet..."

"But Ichigo pays more attention to you than Xander," said Buffy kindly. "Xander's nice, and loyal, and... and..."

"And oblivious," finished Willow forlornly. Then she perked up. "But when he looks at me it's like everything dims, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do," said Buffy with a small smile. Then she sighed. "Still, Will, maybe you can try dating others and not wait for Xander to see how pretty you are."

"I could – oops, they're here," said Willow nervously. Buffy turned to watch the entrance, her Slayer's senses tingling oddly. Ichigo and Xander sauntered in, both in black. Xander murmured something over to Ichigo who grinned. They passed Cordelia and Harmony. To Buffy and Willow's shock, Xander leaned in and sniffed Harmony's hair and Ichigo trailed a hand through Cordelia's.

"That's a three-hundred dollar hairstyle, you freak!" screeched Cordelia. Ichigo chuckled and the two boys sauntered over to their friends' table.

"Hi girls." Ichigo snagged the Coke and drank it. Xander smiled and sat next to Buffy, sharing a seat with her.

Buffy hopped off and nudged Xander. "Xander, get your own chair!"

"What, can't share with me?" The dark-haired boy grinned. Ichigo chuckled and passed the Coke over to him.

"Relax, Buff," said Ichigo. He studied Willow carefully. "You've highlighted your hair, Willow."

"Y-yes," said the redhead, blushing.

Ichigo played with a lock of bright red hair. "Hmm. Nice." He sniffed it. "Orange..."

Willow stilled, wondering what was wrong. Buffy slapped Ichigo's hand away. Suddenly both boys froze and looked over to the doorway.

The Soshes strode in, their dark-colored clothes lending them an air of menace. They walked slowly, eyes scanning the environment. As they passed Buffy's table, the Soshes locked gazes with Ichigo and Xander. There was a silent moment between them, and then the Soshes moved on. Willow exchanged looks with Buffy, the same question hovering between the girls.

_What was that all about?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning both Ichigo and Xander were late to school. Willow and Buffy walked out of Math class, wondering what happened to their two friends. Xander might have skipped class, but Ichigo never missed a lesson despite his disregard for most school authorities.

"Y'know, they acted really weird yesterday," said Buffy. "Like they are..."

"Jocks?"

"I was thinking of something else that also begins with 'J', but yes." Buffy pouted as she pondered the question. "I don't know what they're thinking-"

"Xander!" called out Willow. She jogged up to him. Buffy was surprised: Xander and Ichigo were hanging out with the Soshes. All wore dark colors – like gang colors. Her danger signal was flashing again.

Willow pulled Xander aside. "Why weren't you in Algebra? You said you'll try and then we'll study for the test together tonight."

"Well, Willow," said Xander softly, holding Willow's hand. "I know we've been friends for a long time. And you have my best interests at heart. You've always cared about me. I have something to tell you. Last night I got to thinking, and I decided..." his voice lowered; Buffy had to strain to catch the words "that I'm dropping Algebra."

"Dropping?" Willow stammered. "B-but your average-"

"-can go to hell. So, Will," he leered, close to her face. The redheaded girl shrank back, intimidated. Xander continued, "I won't need your assistance in tutoring me. Which means I won't have to look at your pasty, white face any more."

Infuriated, Buffy stormed forward. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Xander examined the Slayer, then began snickering. Slinging an arm over Xander's shoulder, Ichigo said softly, "Come on. Let's go have something to eat and leave the bimbo to her geek."

The group started laughing, building into hysterical laughter as they exited. Buffy held Willow's shocked form against herself until the redhead pushed her away and dashed into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I swear they're possessed," Buffy told Giles and Urahara. Both teachers were arguing over the installation of a database of Slayer lore when Buffy interrupted them. The blonde paced the library while both men waited in their seats. "They're not acting like themselves."

"Let's see," said Giles slowly. "They've been eating more than usual, they're ruder, hanging out with imbeciles, disregarding their schoolwork?"

"Yes!" Buffy stopped pacing. "You know what it is?"

Urahara half-grinned. "It's terrible. Terrible."

"Yes, it is," agreed Giles, polishing his glasses nonchalantly. "They've turned into adolescent boys. Of course, you'll have to kill them."

"Giles I'm serious! And you, Urahara, stop laughing. Research this, this thing that's possessing them!"

Urahara scratched behind his ear. "Listen, Buffy, it's not unknown for boys to turn into total jackasses with the onset of puberty," he said, placating the irate Slayer. "It's normal adolescent male behavior."

Buffy was about to retort when Willow barged in. Her eyes were still puffy but she appeared totally panicked about something else. "Someone's eaten Herbie."

"Herbie?" asked Urahara.

Buffy ran up to Willow. "The new school mascot?" Then, over her shoulder, Buffy peered at the two adults. "Normal adolescent male behavior, huh."

Giles coughed. "I'll go through my books."

"I'll hit the Internet," said Urahara, equally sheepish.

Willow pulled at Buffy. "What if Xander and Ichigo were among those who..."

"I'll go search them out, don't worry. Help Giles and Urahara."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo could see everything more clearly now. He sniffed the air. "I'm heading out."

"Should we come with?" asked Greg. The ash-blond combed through Sophie's hair, his girlfriend purring happily with the tactile affection. Xander was looking elsewhere.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll track them and come back to you guys."

"I've elsewhere to be too," said Xander, hopping off his seat. The other four made an unhappy sound in their throats but quietened when both Ichigo and Xander directed fierce glares at them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo slipped into the sewers. He thought he caught a familiar scent earlier – even over the reek of human waste he could smell it, like a knife on his tongue. In the dark he followed silently, slipping along the shadowy tunnels. The trail was faint, but clear and dagger-sharp.

Then he came to a set of metal rungs set into the concrete wall. Ichigo looked up; he wasn't sure where it was opening to, but he was about five miles south from school.

Whatever. He could handle himself.

He climbed up the rungs and pushed the cover open. It was dim; he let his eyes get used to the light. It looked to be a storehouse. The windows were boarded and dust caked the floor. There were signs of disturbance, however. Ichigo climbed in, still following the trace scent.

"You're not the only one who can smell others, you know," said someone idly.

Ichigo growled. "You're here. Both of you."

"Yes, master of the obvious,"said Kira with a smirk. "Didja miss us, Strawberry?"

Shuuhei stood a little behind him, a staff in his hands. "Izuru, we weren't briefed about his presence."

"Maybe we should be rid of him." Kira drew two short blades from his sleeves. "C'mon baby. We'll make it fast... or if you want, we can make it last all night."

The staff began to whirl in Shuuhei's hands. Ichigo began to back away, snarling. He knew from experience that the two opponents worked together almost as well as he and Urahara, each complementing each other in a complex dance.

Suddenly the boarded windows burst in. A lean youth snapped at the Kira and Shuuhei and three others jumped in, two girls and a boy.

Shuuhei swung the staff in a wide arc, forcing the kids back and then darting out of the sunlight. Kira hissed, the daggers weaving and he joined Shuuhei in the dark shadows. Ichigo growled low in his throat and the four backed away, fanning out behind him.

"Aw, you brought friends," whined Kira with a pout. "And here I thought we could spend some quality time."

"'Zuru, something isn't right about them," remarked Shuuhei in a low voice. "I've never seen humans act like this."

Kira smiled. "You're right. Shall we leave?"

"We should. I think this will be news for Gin-sama and Aizen-sama." Shuuhei sprinted forward, his staff thrashing a path across the snarling teens who rolled out of the way. Kira followed the dark-haired man and jumped into the sewer, and Shuuhei followed.

The four teens cowered when Ichigo rounded on them and struck them across their faces. They whimpered and whined, trying to duck out of the way. Ichigo kicked one of them and then jumped out of the storehouse through the window. The four touched their bruises and then trailed out of the place, heading back to their territory.

A car beeped loudly at them. Principal Flutie hopped out of the car, furious. "You four! Back to the school now! I've had it up to here with you - all your truancy and bullying... Go on, I told you... wait, wait what are you doing?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Buffy came back to the library she looked dejected. "I can't find any of them."

Willow made a little face. "It's okay, Buffy, I'm certain we'll locate them soon."

Giles emerged from the office with a thick book in his hands. He appeared frustrated. "Buffy, Willow, I am finding it extremely difficult to pinpoint a possessing entity without any clue. Has there been a, a triggering event before they changed?"

Buffy and Willow thought for a while. Then Buffy snapped her fingers and Willow's head jerked up. "The zoo trip!" they exclaimed in unison. Willow pointed at Giles. "You remember? The hyena house that was under quarantine?"

"Excellent," said Giles. "Now we have a clue. It's getting late; I suggest you go home while I research."

Buffy's shoulders slumped, as did Willow's. They bade goodbye to Giles and headed home. Urahara stepped out from the stacks, in the middle of digging through some books as reference points.

"I have some resources at home; I'll head home and sort through them," said the blond teacher. "You get some rest too or we won't be much use tomorrow."

"That's unfortunately true," replied Giles with a chagrined smile. "Why is it that children have the energy people my age so desperately need?"

"You're not much older than me," said Urahara as he tugged on his dark green coat and fished out his keys. He wondered if Ichigo was home; he hadn't advertised them staying under one roof to the others yet, and he had no intention to do so. It would invite too many questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara was sleeping soundly when he felt something was wrong. He reached for the bedside lamp groggily and then jerked upright in bed. The light flicked on, bathing the room in golden light. Urahara grappled for the sheets and wrapped it about his torso. Suddenly he wished he wore something to bed: pajamas, pants, robe... anything other than his usual attire of his birthday suit.

"Ichigo, why are you in my bed?" he demanded, his voice still husky with sleep. "What are you doing?"

The young man was lying on his side, curled up where Urahara was. He stared at Urahara before he tore the sheets from the blond's grip. "I was about to play with you."

"Whoa!" Urahara scooted back against the headboard when Ichigo began prowling across the mattress towards him. Suddenly aware that Ichigo was equally naked, Urahara slammed his eyes shut and groped for Benihime kept near the bed. "Ichigo, please go back to your own room."

The blond heard a low growl. Ichigo was glaring at him, lips curled back, fingers curling into the sheets. His voice was deep and husky. "No. I've been waiting, so long, for you to even acknowledge me, for you to make a move, any move... I'm done waiting. If you won't see how much I want you, how much you mean to me, then I'll show you. You keep dodging, ducking, pretending that you don't love me, that you don't want me... no more. No more games, Kisuke."

Then Ichigo grabbed Urahara's ankle and tugged. Blindly Urahara swung his sheathed blade and it connected with Ichigo's forearm when he blocked the attack. The youth grabbed the sheath and then the handguard, yanked it from Urahara's grip and threw it away to a corner of the room with a clatter.

"That actually hurt," snarled Ichigo. The blond yelped when Ichigo leaped on him, knocking the lamp over and plunging the room into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good gods, Urahara, why are you dragging Ichigo into here?" asked Giles, hair rumpled with sleep. He hadn't gone home. Urahara shoved a sheaf of printouts to the British and then unloaded Ichigo into the book cage. Giles put on his glasses. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in my house," said Urahara, abbreviating everything. "He's completely out of his mind."

Giles peered at the unconscious teenager in the book cage. "What makes you say that?"

"I know him, and he wasn't himself." Urahara flopped into a seat, kneading his temples. "God, my head aches."

"Your head aches? What happened to him?" asked Giles. Urahara wanted to strangle the Watcher at this point, but he knew he would be concerned and curious if the positions were switched.

The blond sighed again; he so did not want to answer. "I knocked him out with a lamp."

Thankfully Giles stopped asking and began perusing the notes in his hands. He turned over the first three and then pulled out the next few pages. "I saw these..." he muttered. "I'll have to cross-check."

"Go ahead. I'll watch Ichigo in case he wakes up-"

The library doors slammed open a second time. Buffy stormed in, waved a hello at Urahara, then yelled, "GILES!!"

"Buffy! I didn't expect to see you good gods did you knock Xander out too?" Giles stuttered mid-step. He had a thick volume in his arms with the papers clutched in his left hand. He stared at Xander's prone form and shook his head. "I guess we'll have to put him in with Ichigo for now."

"What happened to Ichigo?" asked the Slayer, peering into the cage.

"He ambushed me in my house," said Urahara. "Xander?"

"Tried out his new seduction techniques on me in my _bedroom. _I hit him with a chair," supplied Buffy grimly. "I was coming over here after I heard about Principal Flutie."

"What about Principal Flutie?" Urahara asked.

Buffy looked surprised. "You weren't listening to the news?" The two adults frowned and shook their heads. Buffy twisted her mouth into a grimace. "They said he's met with an accident – mauled by wild dogs. I waited till mom had fallen asleep before I sneaked out, lugging this guy after me. Thank goodness Angel was there to help me."

"Angel?" asked Giles sharply.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cryptic guy. By the way, he said something about a family having moved in. Foreign and powerful."

"Really," said Giles, curiosity piqued.

Urahara stopped the inquisition in its tracks. "We need to solve this problem. What is possessing them?"

"Uh, erm, I, I need to cross-reference a few myths and separate hearsay from fact. Buffy, go home and leave them to us. Tomorrow both Urahara-san and I should give you an answer."

The Slayer nodded and loped off. Urahara grabbed a few books and began skimming, while the computer powered up. It was going to be a long, long night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The school assembly was taking forever. After the assembly the students were dismissed. Willow and Buffy raced to the library.

"What's the situation – ah!" Buffy and Willow shrieked as the two boys pounded on the cage. Willow had been filled in that morning, but she was not ready to see such aggression from her nearest and dearest friend. Buffy calmed her racing heart down. "Urahara, Giles, answers, now."

"We've found something," said Urahara. "The Masai people have this belief that animal spirits are purer than humans. They would invoke rituals to transfer animal spirits into themselves."

"And can we untransfer?" asked Willow, distressed. Behind her, in the book cage, there was sporadic snarling and spitting from Xander who stalked the length of the cage. Ichigo stood straight and tall, eyes tracking the movement of people in the library, hands folded behind his back. Every now and then both would exchange silent glances.

Giles slung a bag over his shoulder. "We'll need to go to the zoo to confirm a few things. Urahara and I must go. Who can stay here to watch them?"

"I will," said Willow. "Buffy, you have to search for the Soshes. They were in the Hyena house too."

Buffy looked hesitant. "You sure about this, Will? I mean, you're gonna be here alone with them."

"I'll be fine. Go." The redhead settled herself down at the computer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara and Giles found the zookeeper. He was irritated that kids had disregarded the 'Keep Out' sign, but when Urahara insisted on focusing on the hyena legends the zookeeper frightened them.

"The pack looks for the missing members," he said, his pale blue eyes wide. "They search for them and hunt them down."

Giles paled. "Willow."

"Oh gods," muttered Urahara. "I'll drive back and get her. You sort this out."

"You've got to bring the kids back to the hyena house!" yelled the zookeeper after the blond's running back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow kept her breath for running, choosing not to scream. Her heart pounded as hard as her feet: as she ran she fancied hearing following footfalls.

"Willow..." the pack called tauntingly. "Wiiiiiilllooooow..."

The redhead ran, trying not to let terror overtake her. She knew, she knew she couldn't hide. They would sniff her out. She had to run, she had to run... the pool room. She should run to the pool room, the water and chlorine should cut off her scent.

She turned down the next corridor and collided with a warm body. Willow screamed when she looked up. A large hand clamped over her face.

"Shush." Urahara was deadly serious. "They're here, aren't they? Come on, we'll drive to the zoo."

"Buffy?"

"Outside. She'll draw them off." The blond pulled Willow's hand and the two dashed away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo sniffed and Xander grinned. The two led the way, loping after their respective prey.

"Hey! Here doggies!" yelled Buffy. "You want me, doncha? Come on!"

Interest caught, Xander led the pack to chase the Slayer. Ichigo cricked his neck and followed; his own target should be where this blonde girl was leading them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"They're here!" screamed Buffy. "Come on come on come on!"

Willow dashed in to tell Urahara, Giles and the zookeeper. "They're coming! Where are they?"

"They're inside with the secondary part of the ritual," said the zookeeper. Willow shuddered at the make-up on the man's face: blue and white streaks made him look otherworldly. He also held a jagged dagger. "Come here. We need a fake act of violence to draw the spirits out."

"Oh... okay," said Willow.

The three boys and three girls ran in, then halted. They were within the blue totem painted on the floor. The zookeeper angled the blade across the redhead's throat, then barked out a few guttural sounds.

The blue gleam in the teenagers' eyes faded and then were glittering in the zookeeper's. He threw away the dagger and howled.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed. The Slayer dashed up but was hurled aside.

Xander dashed forward and tackled the man to the railing. The zookeeper snarled and bit down. Ichigo shook his head clear and ran up, shoving the berserk man with his shoulder. He crashed into the railing and then fell over into the ripping, hungry jaws beneath. Buffy got up and tried to rescue him, but turned away at the sight of the gruesome carnage.

From the office Giles staggered out. "Where's... where is he?"

Ichigo was exhausted. The Soshes had ran off already. The young man sat on the top step. "Where's Urahara?"

The side door opened and a shaggy blond head peeked in. There was a large bruise already forming on his brow. The man winced and dragged himself in. "It is over?"

Buffy and Willow ran forward to help Urahara. "What happened to you two?"

Urahara frowned, then grimaced at the soreness that followed the frown. "Attacked me when I asked what happened to Giles – large statue in his office."

"He knocked me out with a book first," offered Giles feebly.

Xander looked around. "Why is it night already? Did we miss the bus?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Returning from the hunt Hisagi Shuuhei went to find Aizen first, while Kira spent time with his sire in the next room. Aizen listened carefully, the printout from Stark open on the mahogany desk.

Shuuhei exhaled. "I don't know what happened, but he wasn't himself then. He didn't even chase after us. Aizen-sama, what should we do?"

Aizen rolled a gold pen along the tabletop. "I wonder who else he has with him here... Kuchiki, perhaps, or Abarai. They were very close."

"I'm sorry we didn't kill him for you, sir," said Shuuhei apologetically.

Aizen rested a hand on the dark head. "No you did the right thing. If you killed him it might have raised a greater ruckus. As of now the boy only knows you and Kira are here. The Family is still safe."

"I'm sorry." Tired, Shuuhei rested his head on Aizen's thigh. The older man stroked the dark hair tenderly. Shuuhei reached a hand up to hold Aizen's, and then propped his chin on the firm thigh to gaze up into warm brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Numbers," said Aizen affectionately. "You did the right thing. No point returning to us after five years and losing you after one night, is there?"

Shuuhei hummed and rested his tattooed cheek again. Aizen resumed stroking through black spiky hair, occasionally thinking about the blond tangled up in the sheets with Gin. Aizen smiled warmly: he did adore his children so.

And now Kurosaki Ichigo was here in Sunnydale. This was... fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I am terribly, horribly, completely sorry," repeated Xander. "I can't believe I actually said those things to you."

"What about your attempted assault on me?" put in Buffy. She received the same profuse apologies. Willow beamed. "It's alright, I forgive you. You weren't yourself, and besides, you saved me."

"Like I'd let anything happen to my dear Willow? Please." Xander gave her a hug. "You're my special girl."

"I'm just glad you're back to being Xander and you're back to Ichigo," said Buffy, lightly patting their shoulders. "I really don't think I could take you two out for walks and then to the vet for delousing."

"Gee, thanks for your concern," snapped Ichigo. "I just – I am switching to a vegetarian diet as of this moment. I am so glad I can't remember how Herbert... died."

"With ya there, brother," agreed Xander wholeheartedly. "I can't believe we ate a _pig_."

"You used to eat pork," the Slayer pointed out.

Ichigo and Xander stared at her. Finally the strawberry blond said, "Pork is after a pig is dead and cooked. We ate a pig."

The girls smiled sympathetically. "At least you're not sick with something horrible," Willow offered. "We're going for lunch now. Wanna join us?"

"What's on the menu?" asked Xander, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulders.

"Sausage surprise."

Both boys smiled tightly. "No thanks."

The girls went off arm-in-arm. Giles suddenly appeared right behind them. "I don't recall memory loss as a side effect of animal possession," he said quietly.

Ichigo chewed on his lower lip. "Shoot us, stuff us, mount us."

Xander buried his face in his palms. "I am so humiliated!"

The librarian chuckled kindly. "Your secret is safe with me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ichigo returned, he called out, "I'm home!"

"Hey there," said Urahara. He had taken a day of medical leave to catch up on his marking and also to rest his bruises. "Feeling better? Not hyena-like, right?"

"No," said Ichigo. He felt awkward, like he didn't belong in this body. "Um, Urahara? About... that night, I-I, erm..." He looked away, blushing fiercely.

A strong finger tilted his chin up. "Forgiven," said Urahara simply. Then he returned to preparing the salad.

Ichigo swallowed. "It's-it's not that, I meant... I was possessed, b-b-but the feelings, what I said..."

"No, Ichigo," said Urahara firmly, back to the young man. "We will not talk of it again."

Ichigo swallowed again, then walked briskly to his room. Urahara relaxed his grip on the table edge only when he heard the door slam and lock. He followed hesitantly, unsure and confused as the youth, but didn't knock. There was no sound behind other than the thump of the bed. Then the older man let out the shaky breath he had been holding. Leaning his head against the door slowly, he wondered if he could have said it in a more sensitive way, in a less blunt manner. Abruptly he raised his head, startled and ashamed when he heard the softest whispers of stifled sobs from behind that door.

_No, Kisuke. You have to be firm. You have to be cruel, for both your sakes'._

The blond backed away and returned to the kitchen with a heavy heart. There was dinner to prepare.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I've decided to have a leeeeetle bit of UraIchi ^_^ Regular readers of my Bleach fics know I adore BL so it's gotta be in here somehow. Plenty of lovin' on the evil's team, so I had to add a smidgen to the white hats too. **


	3. Alteration of States

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alteration of States**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe you scored a date with Owen," gushed Willow excitedly as she and Buffy loaded their trays with lunch. They sat down at the table that the boys had managed to secure for them.

"Who's Owen?" asked Ichigo, prodding at a lump of suspicious yellow gunk. It wobbled. He leaned towards Xander, "Is this corn pudding or something?"

The dark-haired boy studied it. Then he made a face. "In this case, Ichigo, I think it's better to live in the bliss of ignorance."

Happy for her friend, Willow nodded surreptitiously at the entrance to the cafeteria. "The boy who just came in. He's Owen."

Ichigo looked over. The boy was tall with a squarish face, shadowed eyes and light brown hair. He glanced around, saw Buffy and smiled shyly.

"He looks okay," offered the Japanese boy. Xander snorted but said nothing. Instead he stabbed his macaroni-and-cheese with unnecessary vigor. Ichigo kicked Xander's ankle, who wrinkled his nose in distaste. Ichigo added, "Plus, seen in daylight. That is good. Takes your mind off Angel."

Xander scoffed again. "Frying pan and fire."

"You can't even be a little happy for me? Least I'm no longer the dateless freak." The Slayer sighed and watched Owen get his lunch. "He has the warmest, sincerest brown eyes, and a dimple in his chin, and he's just so... Owen-y."

"I have brown eyes, Willow has brown eyes, Ichigo has brown eyes, Giles has brown eyes," Xander muttered under his breath. "Even Cordelia has brown eyes when she's human. But nooo.... he's more Owen-y."

Said Owen-y Owen was headed their way, looking for a table. He bit on his lower lip, embarrassed to ask. Buffy bit her lower lip in a smile. "Willow..."

The redheaded girl beamed. "I got it. Owen! If you want a place-"

"-you can sit here with me," cut in Cordelia smoothly, stepping in front of Owen and barricading his path in her three-inch fire-engine-red stilettos. Buffy actually growled under her breath and Xander smirked. Cordelia, having hijacked her target to her table, asked, "In fact, I was thinking that we can also go together to the Bronze tonight. Eight o'clock, entrance?"

"Uh..." Owen stuttered. He glanced over. "Oh, Buffy, we haven't decided on what time to meet tonight at the Bronze."

Codelia's stared swiveled to the blonde at the table next to hers. Buffy smiled sweetly. "How about at eight, entrance?" She angled her shoulder and tossed her blond hair over the raised shoulder. The Queen narrowed her evil eye at the calculated insult. Oblivious to the little by-play, Owen waved a hand and quickly finished his lunch before exiting. Cordelia dumped her tray back to the collecting receptacle, refusing to eat with the vile flavor in her mouth.

Willow sipped her coke. "He's sensitive, and he can brood for forty minutes straight."

"You've timed him," said Xander, pointing at her with his fork.

"I've timed him," she admitted with a very un-Willow giggle. Then she glanced up. "Hey, it's Giles and Urahara."

"Oooh," groaned Buffy, sinking low into her seat. "Please don't have a world threatening crisis for me tonight? Pretty please?"

"I'm going off," announced Ichigo abruptly. He deposited his lunch tray and then left the place. When he passed the two faculty members he didn't spare them a glance, and Urahara ignored the youth as well. The rest of the Scoobies didn't pass comment; Giles had accosted them and was warning them of the Anointed One rising tonight.

"But, my date!" whined Buffy.

"The world, Buffy, needs you far more than a boy of fifteen." Giles pushed his glasses up his nose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles waited for his Slayer to turn up. That girl was becoming reckless, he decided, after that afternoon's argument about her trying to have a semblance of a normal life. It wasn't that he disagreed with the principle of it, just that for a Slayer – indeed, even a Watcher – a normal life was something tantalizingly out of reach.

The computer teacher had been inculcating the girls with the idea that women can have it all too. Giles bristled; Ms Calendar would soon be 'assisting' him with the cataloging of the library and she intended to upload the catalog onto the school website. Which meant she would be mauling her precious computers all over _his _domain. All over his _books._

The insult!

"I'm here. I've postponed a hot date, I've probably killed my dating life, but I'm here," said Buffy. Then she smiled brightly. "Anything to slay?"

"Alas, no, not yet at the moment," said Giles, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Still, we should be witnessing a vital moment in vampire lore soon."

They waited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After zipping his bag, Urahara packed up the materials for tomorrow's laboratory lesson when he heard a soft curse out in the hall. Drawing out a handy stake carved with a cross at the top, Urahara tensed. Then he slipped out the door.

"Oh, hi Jenny," he said, replacing the stake behind him into the pocket of his lab coat. There was something good to be said about the large, unflattering whit shirt. "I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour."

"Neither was I," she said. Her notes were scattered all over the floor, indicating the reason for the curse. "Stayed back to plan my lesson."

The blond physics teacher grinned as he helped her gather the wayward sheets. "So did I. I was about to be on my way home, in fact."

"Oh?" The pretty brunette lit up. Urahara, from discreet and cautious checks, had found out something interesting about Ms Jenny Calendar, but since she wasn't advertising the fact he had also kept the discovery to himself. Ms Calendar shrugged with one shoulder, her papers stacked in her right arm. "I can offer a drive, if you want."

"That'd be nice, but I have my own car," he said.

"Of course." Ms Calendar rolled her eyes at her obtuseness. "See you on Monday."

"See you on Monday."

After the teacher had gone and the last sounds of the school died out, Urahara sighed. "Come on out, Ichigo."

The teenager emerged. "How did you know I was there?"

"Your shadow casts a darker one than the wall allows for. And your sneakers squeak." Urahara glanced at the youth. "Why were you hiding?"

"I thought you didn't want others to know we stay at the same address?"

"I thought I told you to return home while it's light out," retorted Urahara. They stared at each other. Then the blond shook his head. "I'll drive."

"Thank you." Ichigo slung his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Actually I've some information that I hadn't told you about the other day. When I was a hyena."

"Possessed by a hyena."

"Same diff."

Urahara led the way out of the school compound, watchful for signs of activity but only the hall was lit with brilliant lights. Ichigo shrugged. "Cheerleader practice," he explained to Urahara. "There are like, two dozen people in there, most of them strapping boys. Not much need to worry."

The adult unlocked his car and both got in. The Toyota was serviceable, but it was rather dinky. Urahara started the engine and as he drove out to the main road, he asked, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I saw them," said Ichigo.

A little alarmed by Ichigo's forbidding tone, Urahara was nonetheless careful. "Please tell me you're referring to Barney the dinosaur and family. Or Mickey and Minnie. Or the Olsen twins."

Ichigo ignored the "No, I'm referring to Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei. Of the Family."

"Well," Urahara said, "at least it wasn't someone scary."

They reached the apartment but didn't exit the car. Ichigo waited in the silence until the apprehension rose to his throat. "Urahara, are they here for me?"

"You think too highly of yourself," said the blond lightly. His smile was reassuring but that view was hidden as he put on that stupid hat. "They're probably here for the Hellmouth... just like every other supernatural vermin on this side of the globe. I just hope the Family isn't here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin pored over the story of the founding of Sunnydale. Hinamori Momo, seated opposite him, scrutinized his every move.

"I don't get it," she said at last.

They were the two tasked to stay in that evening. Grimmjow was out in the living room with Ilforte, watching a basketball match. Aizen was out hobnobbing with a local demon lord, with Shuuhei and Nanao as his bodyguards and Ulquiorra as his translator. An Earl of Hasturi, apparently someone closest to demonic royalty this part of town. He kept to himself mostly, but wielded a fair bit of influence on the sort of demons allowed to stay in Sunnydale.

Hinamori's nostrils flared delicately as she looked Gin over. "You're not even as beautiful as Kira, nor as handsome as Shuuhei. How are you able to hold His attention and love for so long?"

Gin closed his book and smiled up at the irate girl. "Momo, are you asking me for advice?" When she refused to speak again, Gin smiled wider. "I'll give it anyway. I have been, as you surmised, able to hold Aizen-sama's attention and love for more than eight centuries... simply because I know what he wants from me. From all of us. But only I am able to provide it."

Curious, Hinamori couldn't hold back her question. "Why? What does he want?"

"Why, Momo, he wants our everything," laughed Gin as he sauntered to the door of the library. "But a demon like you can never give up everything, can you?"

"Can you?" she demanded hotly.

Gin paused at the door, not looking back. "I already did."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Heian, more than eight hundred years ago_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome, Aizen-sama," said the tea merchant Matsumoto, kneeling at the door of his shop. "This is indeed a great honor for me and my kin."

"Please, don't stand on ceremony," said Aizen Sousuke, embarrassed by all the formality. He was only a general, and they treat him as if he was the holy Emperor himself. "I only came to purchase for my friends."

"Yes, of course sir," said the merchant, still bowing low. "I have prepared only the finest for your sampling."

Aizen followed Matsumoto into the shop, nodding at the assembled children and women, who shyly blush and look away. A girl of fourteen waited in the serving room, trays of cups at the ready. Outside the small, round window, flakes of snow drifted down. Matsumoto showed the young general in before entering and taking the host's seat. "I must admit I was surprised you wanted our local teafor the envoy. He is from the great city, is he not?"

"Yes," said Aizen. "But he wishes to have something from our poor province to show that he has indeed come here."

Matsumoto bowed again. "My third daughter Reina will serve us."

The girl bowed, her fair skin and ruby lips brought to greater beauty by the small mole near her mouth. It was clear what Matsumoto had hoped to achieve via the tea tasting session. Even though the men in power preferred male lovers, they still needed heirs of their blood to hold the land in control; Matsumoto Reina could be the next Lady Aizen, if the young general was interested enough.

Aizen maintained a polite, distant air throughout. It wasn't that he was celibate – far from it – but he had yet to meet with someone of his older lover's caliber. Now that Hyuuga-san was deployed to Heian-kyo, Aizen was feeling rather lonely. But Hyuuga-san had stated it quite clearly that their liaison had to end. Aizen was no longer a young man in need of guidance; it was time he took someone under his wing. His own retainer Ogawa had been subtly hinting of a number of beautiful youths from prominent backgrounds suited to his status, but Aizen remained unmoved. He endured their company, but they were vain, braying young men too full of themselves and too detached from the realities of life. As a general of the White Army, Aizen felt it was more important to think about practicalities than the beauty of plum blossoms.

The tea merchant elaborated on the strengths and weaknesses of various brews and Aizen listened carefully. He knew he lacked knowledge in a number of so-called 'essential fields' because the current trend was to be good in all the arts. More than anything Aizen wished he could be like his ex-lover: as skilled a poet as he was a soldier. Hyuuga-san had laughed, early in their relationship, when Aizen asked him the key to crafting poetry.

"_My dearest Sousuke,"_ he had said, dark gray eyes brimming with love, _"when your heart is too full of emotion and your tongue too unskilled to express your feelings, that is when poetry comes to you. The art of poetry is a swallow: it cannot be caught in a whole-hearted chase, yet it will come to roost in your own dwelling should it choose to do so."_

The girl bowed once again and left. Reina had good breeding, Aizen decided. She did not reveal a single flicker of emotion. Or perhaps she was already secretly betrothed to another and was thus only performing a service to her father.

Aizen mulled over the tastes and aftertastes of each cup. "I will choose this," he told the merchant. Matsumoto smiled and nodded. He would get the exact figures from Ogawa later, and they would haggle over price and delivery dates.

At the door Aizen slipped on his riding boots. The door scraped open and he turned around, hand automatically on his left hip where his sword usually hung. Then he stopped, startled by the newcomer.

It was a silver-haired youth, perhaps about fourteen or fifteen, slender and willowy. Aizen held his breath – he had never seen, never imagined that someone could be so pale and yet so strikingly beautiful. His cheeks and lips were pink, though, from the cold outside.

_Kitsune._ Aizen's mind supplied the noun. Indeed – the youths' slim form, the fair skin, the half-lidded eyes... the only thing that marked him different from the mischievous fox spirit was the boy's serious mien.

The boy looked surprised by Aizen's staring. He lowered his umbrella and shook the snow off it before bowing low to the general. "Good afternoon, sir."

Aizen returned the courtesy. He seldom felt more clumsy in his life. "Good afternoon."

The boy half-smiled. It was as if time blurred. Aizen blinked stupidly.

"Ichimaru, I was afraid you'd gotten lost in the snow!" exclaimed the tea merchant. Matsumoto hastily hurried up, breaking the spell of tranquility in the foyer. "You must be freezing!"

"I'm fine, father," said the young man. "I've obtained the item you asked for."

Aizen straightened from his half-crouch. Matsumoto was alarmed. "Aizen-sama, I apologize! I did not mean to keep you from-"

"It is all right," said Aizen. His gaze lingered on the pale youth, who averted his slitted green-blue gaze. "I will leave now."

The tea merchant noted the interest Aizen showed in the young man and smiled quietly to himself as the general rode away in the snow. Ichimaru Gin, orphaned when Matsumoto's friend Ichimaru Akira died, would be well-placed. And Matsumoto's firstborn, Neji, would no longer need to feel threatened by the youth.

It would be a fortuitous arrangement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy threw her slaying paraphernalia in her bag. "That's it. Next time, you check your figures properly, because I will NOT give up a date for some supernatural thingamajig that didn't even happen!"

"I checked my figures," said Giles, a trifle defensively. "It was supposed to happen tonight."

"News to Giles," said the Slayer, slinging her bag of death over her slender shoulders, "Sunnydale is pretty damn big. It's not as if it'll happen right in front of us."

"I've calculated many times and this is the most possible location," insisted Giles. "But perhaps you are right. Maybe there is no rising tonight."

Buffy waved her hand and ran off. "If there is an apocalypse, beep me."

Giles packed up hurriedly. "W-wait, where are you headed?"

"The Bronze. I'm gonna salvage what remains of my date."

The Watcher could only exhale in frustration. This slayer was far too irresponsible, he thought, and now more than ever he wondered if he should have passed her the Slayer Handbook. But, knowing Buffy as he did now, the Handbook would probably be useless.

He sighed again as he trudged back to his Citroen. Kurosaki Ichigo was a more reliable boy, he thought. Now that Ichigo and Buffy sparred regularly in training, Giles just had to correct their fighting methods and point out potentially fatal flaws.

Something about the thought of the Japanese transfer student nagged at Giles. It wasn't so much his dedication to the cause; in fact, Ichigo was far more focused than Buffy, in studies and slaying.

It was that focus that was worrying.

Giles had been inquiring through his contacts in the Watchers' Council, but the Shinigami in Japan had operated in secrecy since before the Heian era. The most he could find out was that Urahara was an ex-captain and that Ichigo had been one of the most gifted hunters.

Still, there was no reason – yet – to distrust Urahara and Ichigo. The two of them had been nothing but of assistance, and it was unlikely that they were in league with the forces of evil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Master ran a finger along the stone walls of the church. With the passing years the plaster had cracked and fallen, and candles added their tears to every available surface. The old vampire stalked through his cage, wondering when the Anointed One would arrive in the church.

Darla was out hunting. The Master hummed a little ditty, remembering her vivacious joy in the kill. He missed that; after the first two or three centuries, his pleasure in killing was transferred to his desire for power.

His boys were out, waiting. It had been difficult determining the locale of the greatest power, but eventually he had identified it. Soon, soon...

He smiled to himself in the darkness. _The world will soon be mine._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, it was a bust?" asked Willow sympathetically as they walked to the lockers.

Buffy slammed her books into it, glad to see the end of Chemistry. "A bust of the total."

"Sad," remarked Xander. He and Ichigo had just finished History class and now joined the girls at the lockers.

"No vamps?" asked Ichigo. He took his English paper on Macbeth out of his bag.

"Not unless you count Cordelia, hanging onto his every word like he was spouting beauty tips of the rich and vapid," said Buffy. Ichigo raised his brows. Buffy frowned. "What?"

Willow smiled and patted her shoulder. "He was asking about the vamp rising that was supposed to happen last night. Remember Giles?"

"Oh." Buffy frowned lightly. "Nothing. A big, honking deal of nothing."

The quartet made their way to English class. Xander said, "At least you fulfilled your duty over frivolous pursuits. I'm proud of you."

"You'll be prouder to know that I've asked Owen out for tonight," chirped Buffy. Willow and Ichigo cast amused gazes at the crestfallen Xander. Buffy went on, "He's gonna pick me up at my house tonight."

"We'll be there," interjected Xander. "Help you choose clothes, tell him what you like, turn ons turn offs... Trust us."

"I'll pass," said Ichigo. He grabbed his favorite pen from Buffy's filching fingers. "I'll take over patrol."

"That's sweet," beamed Buffy. Then Owen entered and she mushed further. Ichigo and Xander rolled their eyes in exasperation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles kneaded his temples. "I could've sworn there are no errors in my calculations."

"I've come to return some books," called out Urahara from the counter. "Ms Calendar's here too to set up the scanning system."

"I'm not here," groused Giles.

Urahara and the pretty computer science teacher were taken aback by the dark circles under Giles's eyes. The blond exclaimed, "Good gods, Giles, what have you done to yourself?"

"Stayed up all night – two nights in a row." The librarian stamped the returned volumes and ignored Ms Calendar's snort of disdain for the archaic system. "Thank you. Urahara, could I check something with you? I'm afraid my math has been left unused for a significant period of time, and I rather need a set of calculations checked."

"Perhaps if you used a calculator instead of your abacus?" asked Ms Calendar sweetly.

"Thank you for your suggestion," said Giles in a stiff and cool manner. "I'll file that under advisement."

Urahara laughed silently as he entered the crammed office, carefully avoiding tottering piles of books perched precariously on chairs, shelves and on the floor. On the table there were a few charts and books, along with a page of mathematical scribbles and a calendar.

Giles moved a stack out of the way. "The rising was supposed to take place last night, over at Weatherly Park. However, Buffy and I waited for half the evening and nothing happened."

Urahara looked the figures over, occasionally jotting down notes. Then he looked up into concerned brown eyes. "There's nothing wrong with these calculations."

Giles paled. "That means-"

"-the Anointed One is here," Urahara finished. "Or he or she has been turned and will rise tonight."

From the main library, Ms Calendar called, "Mr Giles! You'll need to set a password for the system!"

Giles cleaned his glasses. "I'll check the crematorium later. Perhaps there has been some victims of vampire attacks..."

"Ichigo and I will patrol," supplied Urahara softly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen mulled over the report Stark had finally sent over. It corroborated with most of his own conclusions, except where it counseled immediate action, Aizen preferred patience. Wolfram and Hart weren't always right, and eight-hundred-odd years of trusting his instincts had seldom gone wrong. If he had heard correctly, the Anointed One was already in the process of rising.

"Aizen-sama?"

The brown-haired man swiveled around in his chair, glad of the interruption. "Kitsune, love. Have you had a good hunt?"

"Good enough," he said, walking over and leaning on the table edge. "I wished you had joined us."

"You need time alone with the girls," said Aizen, taking slim fingers in his strong ones. Brushing the knuckles with his lips, Aizen peered up. "You wanted something?"

Gin gazed at Aizen. "Nothing. I just missed you."

"Perhaps we should have taken a break from each other, hmm?" murmured Aizen, rising from his chair and nuzzling into the arched neck offered. "But then Karin and Yuzu wouldn't be ours – they'd be all mine, again."

Gin slipped his arms about Aizen's waist, pulling him closer. "I have had enough of a break in the 1900s."

"And you came back with a Kira." Aizen pulled away to press his brow against Gin's forehead.

"You like him as much as I do," said Gin with a smile. They share a soft kiss. The silver-haired man buried his face into Aizen's neck. "I've read Stark's report too."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should put off eliminating the Master and his minions," said Gin. They separated and found seats. Now it was business. "They are the core focus for the Slayer and her Watcher. With him as a smokescreen, we can establish our base more securely."

"Nanao told me that the strays have been eliminated," said Aizen.

"Is that why you gave them the choirboy?" teased Gin. Then he grew serious. "The Mayor is exceedingly evasive; I can't pin down a place or a time when he is not accompanied by his henchmen."

"Then we'll have to locate a neutral meeting ground," said Aizen. Then he rubbed his lips. "We'll show up over at the Master's once we know where it is."

"Full force?"

"No," mused Aizen. "We're just being good neighbors."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo strolled, one ear filled with L'arc en Ciel and the other listening out for vampire activity. One pale hand reached out and yanked the earpiece out of Ichigo's right ear.

"Hey!" complained Ichigo. "I was listening to that-"

"-and not paying attention to your surrounds," said Urahara. "You're picking up Buffy's bad habits."

"Least I'm not dating," Ichigo shot back. The teenage boy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He's not gonna last, you know."

Urahara tapped his swordstick against his thick boots. Against all pleading from Ichigo, he still had his hat on, but conceded to a black jacket over a tee and jeans instead of his usual attire. He grinned. "Why don't you give it a try then? You know her secret identity, you are almost a match for her physically, and you both fight evil..."

"She's not the blonde I'm interested in," said Ichigo quietly.

Urahara glanced away. This was the first time the youth had mentioned the incident when he made a move on Urahara since Urahara rejected him, and each time Ichigo wanted to continue in that tack Urahara had diverted the topic. Eventually Ichigo gave up.

They walked on in uncomfortable silence through the graveyard. Abruptly Ichigo paused.

"What is it?" asked Urahara in a hushed voice.

"Those two-" The young man sprinted off. The blond physics teacher followed, trying to keep pace as best as he could.

Ahead near a copse of trees were a pair of girls, one light-haired and one dark-haired. Urahara was surprised. _It can't be._

Ichigo had already drawn Zangetsu. The black blade was camouflaged by the shadows. The two girls whirled around, their jutting brows and yellow eyes indicative of their status. "Karin! Yuzu!"

_Vampires. But... I don't think they are the twins..._

Urahara unsheathed Benihime and leaped into battle. The thin blade sliced past the brunette's cheek and she snarled. The two girls tried to fight but were outclassed by the swords. Soon they were pinned to the trees, Ichigo's sword poised at their throats. "Karin? Yuzu? Please, show your real faces!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" snapped the lighter-haired girl.

Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's arm. "They're too young."

The orange-haired teen made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat before beheading the two young vampires. Then he fell back against the tree and sank to the ground, hugging his knees. The older man knelt down and placed a hand on soft orange hair.

"You don't have to bear this burden, Ichigo," whispered Urahara. He could feel the young man trying to hold it together. "You don't have to bear it at all."

"They were my sisters," replied Ichigo, looking up with large, hurt eyes. "My sisters, Urahara. I was there. I didn't die, they did. Worse."

The older man swallowed. "I know. I remember."

"Gods..." Ichigo scrubbed at his face. "When, Urahara? When can I finally find them?"

"You will when the time comes. Right now you're not ready." Urahara patted Ichigo's head. "Neither of us are."

They sat there for a moment before Ichigo got to his feet, pulling Urahara up as well. "Come on. We have a patrol to finish-"

"Ichigo! Urahara!" a girl called out. The two turned to see Buffy leading the way with Xander, Willow and Owen in tow. Buffy stopped beside them and asked in a low voice. "Have you seen Giles?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. where are you going?"

"The crematorium," said Willow. The other three had caught up with them. "We were there and, uh, we thought it would be _fun _to go there. On our _double date_."

"Double date- oh. I see," said Ichigo.

Owen was looking puzzled. "Why is Mr Urahara here with Ichigo?"

"Remedial physics," Xander suggested immediately. "Not a date, because... that would be very wrong."

"Remedial in a graveyard?" Owen was thoroughly perplexed.

Urahara interjected. "My car broke down and it's a short cut to his house and mine through here. To the crematorium? You have fun now, but be careful. I shall pretend I didn't know about your visit."

"Uh, sure," said Willow a little too fast. "And we should go. Now."

Xander wrinkled his brow and hissed something to Willow, who, by a variety of nudges and nods, managed to convey the message that, yes, Ichigo and Urahara would be there but not in a manner for Owen to know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time Ichigo and Urahara managed to sneak to the crematorium without the four teenagers ahead discovering them. Or rather, one teenager discovering them – the rest took it on faith that Urahara and Ichigo would be there.

"Three on this side," muttered the redhead. "Two on the other."

Urahara gestured and then they moved as one man. There were no shouts or battle cries; Urahara had never been vocal in battle and Ichigo was too busy fending off attacks to say anything. Inside the building they could hear crashes and yelling; apparently there was at least one vampire within and the Slayer was trying to kill it without endangering her friends and her date.

The last one was crafty, circling out of the two fighters' reach. He hissed, backing away. "The Master will have your hide for this blasphemy, imposing on the birth of the Anointed One!"

"Then he can come after me himself," said Ichigo. "Oh wait, he can't, he's stuck underground. Damn, it's just so hard, ain't it, being an evil Master?"

The vampire snarled. Although he had put some distance between himself and his attackers, he couldn't run without risk of being caught and slain. Suddenly Urahara caught the squeal of tires and pulled Ichigo aside.

"Hop in!" someone yelled to the vampire. The undead glanced at the two and then jumped into the red convertible. Urahara was dumbfounded, as was the young man beside him.

"I can't believe it," said Ichigo. "I just can't believe it!"

Urahara nodded. "You're right. Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei are here in Sunnydale. They're in league with the Master. We have to find them and fast, before the Family joins them-"

Ichigo ignored the blond. "They actually have a Ferrari?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira relaxed against the jamb of the door and peered up through his lashes. "So you're pleased?"

"Very," said Aizen, combing through fine blond hair. Kira purred and leaned into the contact. "You are excellent, my dear boy. As are you, Shuuhei. Wonderful job. Our guest is secured?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The tattooed young man shrugged nonchalantly, but was pleased by the praise nonetheless. Aizen reached out to ruffle his spiky hair the way Shuuhei liked it. Someone knocked politely on the door. It was Ise Nanao.

"Do you wish to speak to him directly, Aizen-sama?" she asked. Her black dress tonight had thin straps crisscrossing down her back, showing off her snow-white skin. "Or perhaps Gin-sama-"

"I'm sure you and Momo can elicit the answers we need," said Aizen. "Be creative, Nanao-chan."

The woman slowly smiled. "Creative, huh," she repeated, eyebrow arching.

Aizen touched her soft cheek. "Make sure Momo gets a fair share too, sweetness."

She inclined her dark head, and Aizen removed the chopsticks she used to hold up her hair, trailing them down her smooth neck to her shoulders. Her shoulder-length hair unwound as she looked up, shaking her hair loose.

Aizen leaned in and breathed in her perfume. "Find me something useful, hmm, sweetness?"

"Absolutely," purred Nanao and stalked back to the recreation room, where Momo was already waiting.

Kira was pouting for attention. "Is an attaboy all we're gonna get while the girls get to play?"

"No," said Gin, coming down the corridor. He smiled at all three of them. "The cellar's finally ready. Grimmjow is delighted."

Coyly Kira tilted his head in query. "And that translates to us how?"

"Manners, manners," scolded Gin. "Shuuhei, Kira, I think there's a cheerleader waiting for a couple of very helpful boys."

Intrigued, Shuuhei licked his lower lip slowly. "Cheerleader?"

"With their short, short skirts and loud, loud screams," added Gin with his characteristic smirk. "What are you waiting for?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sometime after fifth period Buffy trooped dejectedly to the library. Ichigo looked up from his assignment. "Hi Buffy."

"Hey."

"Hi Buff!" chirruped Willow from the counter. Willow was learning how the coding system worked from Ms Calendar and seemed busy at the counter.

Buffy sighed and deposited her bag beside Ichigo. She slumped into her chair, her hands folded in her lap, and let out a deep sigh.

"Rough day?" asked the redheaded boy.

"I told Owen that it's not him, it's me," said Buffy in a small voice. "And he's never gonna talk to me again."

"Bummer," said Ichigo succinctly. Then he passed her a small box. "Pocky?"

The Slayer smiled. "Thanks."

They munched contentedly on the thin biscuit sticks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome," said the Master, walking sedately down the steps. "We have been expecting you."

The boy gazed up, fearless, eyes dark with ancient evil. "We know. We have come to ensure our success."

The Master smiled, his bone-white hand extended in invitation. The boy took it. The ancient vampire grinned. "The Anointed One, my children! Our longed-for hope is here!"

A cheer rose up around the two. The Master grinned down. "So, what say we lose the royal 'we' and just stick with the first person, singular, hm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo woke up, his face pressed into his pillow, gasping for breath.

The nightmare had returned. No doubt it had been brought on by Kira and Hisagi's reappearance and the two girls he thought were his sisters, but he hated having these nightmares. He pressed his wrists into his eyes, trying to stem the futile tears.

Not again. Never again.

"Ichigo?" the voice was familiar. Urahara switched on the bedside lamp and passed a warm hand over Ichigo's brow. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy-keen," Ichigo said, voice breaking with strain. "Just the nightmares again, nothing else."

"They never go away, do they?" Urahara said softly.

"No, they don't. I wish they did," said Ichigo dully, sitting up. His white tee shirt was damp with perspiration and he trembled. "It stopped when we got here, but they're back. I hate this, Urahara, I hate having to remember and reliving... gods." The younger man drew up his knees and buried his face in his forearms.

Concerned, Urahara brushed hair from Ichigo's face, wishing he could offer more concrete comfort or even a cure. Then he jumped back, away from the bed as Ichigo suddenly clawed for the blond's eyes. Urahara stilled his breathing and flipped on the room's main lights.

The youth still sat on the bed, but he was now grinning madly. Ichigo's eyes were dark and his skin and hair paling, fading to white. "Kisuke... it's been a long time. Miss me?"

"Shirosaki," Urahara breathed out. "You were supposed to repress the memories, not unleash them on him."

"This is the thanks I get for saving Ichigo's life?" Ichigo had white hair now and his irises bled black. He rotated his shoulders and faced the older man arrogantly. Urahara reminded himself that this was still Ichigo, despite the altered appearance; all that was happening was the demon Shirosaki manifesting on this plane.

The blond reached the chest of drawers. On the top shelf a small package resided. "I made a blood pact with you, Shirosaki. Leave Ichigo alone, body, mind and soul, and in return I will not exorcise you."

"Ooh, scary," sneered Ichigo/Shirosaki. "You need me to keep his heart beating and you know it. But he wants to die... die like the rest of his family. Can't you feel it? The despair in him?"

"Yes, but there is also resolve," said Urahara. _Just a bit longer..._ "Ichigo will not die before his time."

"His time was back in that dungeon over in Kyoto," said Ichigo/Shirosaki. "_You're _the one prolonging his suffering..."

"I'm helping him to live. We're helping him to live."

The human/demon smiled cruelly. "But he doesn't know, does he? He thinks it's all just nightmares and dreams." He licked his lips and raised himself to his heels. "Utterly _wicked_, Kisuke.

The package opened with a small rip. Urahara swallowed. "He's going to be better. We just need time. Now return him his body."

The contents of the package emptied into his hands. He steadied his heartbeat and darted forward, pressing his right palm into Ichigo's brow and forcing him to the bed with his left hand. The young man thrashed and writhed and kicked, but Urahara held him down.

"Let me go!" screamed Ichigo. "He doesn't want to live – let me take his place! LET ME TAKE THIS BODY!!"

"Y'garkan fi'irsolae llameh-shngorred..." The blond chanted steadily, ignoring the hits he was receiving from Ichigo beneath him. Urahara shifted so his body weight helped to pin down Ichigo. "Kleedr-ushgar Y'garkan hreddosh-kleria..."

"NOOO!!! I want to STAAA-" The shriek was cut off and Ichigo stopped moving, resuming his even breathing. Urahara didn't dare to release his hand until he was entirely sure. He moved slightly such that he was able to chant again if necessary, but color had returned to Ichigo's skin and hair. The blond let go and got to his feet.

"This is bad," he murmured, shaky on his feet. "If only Kira and Hisagi can provoke such reactions..."

He didn't dare to think how the boy would deal when he faced Aizen and Ichimaru, the bane of the Shinigami since ancient times. He returned to his room to prepare the suppression powder again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A motorcycle roared onto main road, stopping at the roadside hotels.

"Sunnydale Inns," read the rider. "That will do for now."

He went in, tall and strapping, the helmet still on until he reached the counter. The clerk looked up into the visor and asked, "Name and ID?"

The rider took off his helmet, shaking out a shock of blood red hair. "Ren. R-E-N. And my ID." He handed over three hundred dollars.

The clerk took it. "Mr Ren. Your room key. Anything wrong with the room, just call one hundred."

"Thank you," said Ren. He got to his room without incident. It was spartan and bare, but he wasn't here for comfort. He was here on a job. Placing his helmet on the table, he removed his leather jacket and skull-patterned bandanna. His pack he tossed into the one armchair. Then, after washing up, he unrolled a map.

A map of Sunnydale.

He ran a blunt finger along the main roads, then circled a buidling. _Sunnydale High School._

"Hope Kurotsuchi didn't give me the wrong address," muttered the tall redhead irritatedly. "I'd hate to have learned English for nothing." His phone trilled and he answered in Japanese, "Yes, captain?"

"_You have arrived safely_?"

"No problems, captain. I'll start my inquiries tomorrow."

"_Good. Rest well, Abarai. We must find them_."

"Understood. Goodnight."

"_Bye_."

**

* * *

**

A/N: And here we have more characters coming to Sunnydale! They won't all stay, of course.

**I'll be writing Team Evil's origin stories into the chapters, but will post up separately once the tales are assembled.**

**Any characters you'd like to see make a cameo from either Bleach, BtVS or even Angel (i.e. Lorne, Wolfram and Hart's lawyers)?**


	4. Angel and Demon

**A/N: Okay, please be reminded that this series started in ancient history, like mid-1990s, so technology isn't exactly cool yet. But I'll try not to mention them much.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Angel and Demon**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Master sat on his chair, the Anointed One beside him examining the visitors with narrowed eyes. Darla hovered behind in the shadows, her blue eyes studying the scene, while the Master's other vampires ranged around the derelict church.

"I like this place," commented Ichimaru Gin, his right leg crossing over his left knee. "It positively reeks of desolation and death. Or maybe that's just the damp?"

Aizen smiled faintly. "Forgive Gin. We just had an interior decorator last night."

"Forgiven, of course." The Master looked down his curved nose. "I do wonder what exactly is the purpose of this visit?"

"We're just here to pay a visit to our neighbors," answered Aizen, smile unwavering. "After all, we are the newcomers to Sunnydale."

"Indeed." The Master matched the grin. "Good fences make good neighbors."

Gin piped up. "We have metal ones. Spiky. Nothing as fancy as your force field,of course."

The Master bristled at the mention of his prison, but the boy who now housed the spirit of the Anointed one placed his small hand over the white, taloned one. The Anointed One spoke up. "Why are you in Sunnydale?"

"Necessity," said Aizen easily. "The Hellmouth that was in Kyoto ran out of energy. We've been tapping its power for a few hundred years, it was bound to happen. Besides, Gin here wanted a change of scenery."

"And you brought your clan along," said Darla silkily, stepping forward, knowing that the Master would not rebuke her impertinence while visitors were present. It was important to present a united front.

Gin tilted his head. "Only the Family. We aren't encroaching on your territory, after all."

"No, of course not. You live above ground, like the human meat." The Master examined his fingers. "With the trappings of human civilization."

Gin sat forward. "Say, is that a leather coat you're wearing?"

"I remember you now," Darla said suddenly. She stepped down from the Master's seat and walked to the center of the ruined church. "Boxer Rebellion, China. You were there."

"We were all there, but yes, we've met." Gin rose to his feet with a swordsman's grace. "The missionaries. You wanted the baby for your darling boy. What's his name now... Aizen-sama, can you recall the name?"

"Angelus."

"Ah yes. Angelus." Gin now faced Darla nose to nose. "How is your dear Angelus, hmm? Haven't heard of his exploits for some time. Hope he's still hale and well."

"He's fine," spat Darla. She circled Gin and then returned to her Master. "But he's living like you: amongst the human cattle."

Gin smirked. "Moo."

Aizen coughed softly in his throat and Gin returned to his seat. Aizen took his lover's hand and kissed the back of it, before looking at the hosts. "We're here to ask if we could have the south neighborhood for our hunting grounds."

The Master considered. He didn't care where the family hunted, but he knew that was how they did things back in Japan. He nodded and then said, "I am weary. If you please, I shall retire for a meal."

"Apologies for taking up so much of your time," said Aizen. "Come Gin. Let us go back; the children are waiting."

As the two left, Darla glared at where they had been sitting. "Just say the word, master, and they'll be dust."

"You'll be dust if you went after them," remarked the Master coolly. He gazed at the walls of his prison. "They are older than I am, Darla. Imagine the power they have – practically all of Japan was theirs. How do you think those game shows got started, hmm? I am concerned though... they can't possibly be satisfied with just the south neighborhood."

The Anointed One frowned. "How old are they, then?"

"Eight centuries and some. Been together for that long too, proving that eternal love is a real possibility," said the Master. "Of course, that love is an additional sign of their contamination from living amongst humans." Then the Master smiled. "Ah yes. Speaking of which, how is Angel?"

Darla seethed inwardly but managed a smile. "As usual. Hanging around the Slayer, reeking of his soul."

"I miss him," the Master commented, wistful. "Such a vicious creature."

The blonde strolled up to the Master. "Let me deal with him, Master," she murmured, "let me have Angelus back in the fold."

The Master was intrigued. "And how would you do that?"

Darla smiled sweetly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Angel, Angel, Angel," complained Xander bitterly. "Everytime we hang out, the conversation somehow turns back to him. I mean, she doesn't even see him that often! Not as often as she sees me, anyway." He drank from the can and tossed it into the garbage not far from where they were walking. He continued on his rant. "Why is it that she can't see how much I like her?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't told her," said Ichigo. He yawned; the alleys in Sunnydale had become a lot quieter recently. Urahara was at home, trying to dig up possible hideouts where Kira and Hisagi would hide. "And why are you here on patrol with me anyway?"

"Cos it's fumigation night at the Bronze, and it's either stay at home and do my homework or come out here and kill bloodsuckers." Xander smirked. "No prizes for guessing which I prefer."

"Yeah, but the Three that Buffy met last night may still be around. You oughta be careful, man. Maybe later we'll end at the library and get Giles to drive us home."

The two boys walked silently for a few minutes before Xander spoke again. "Say, do you like Buffy, Ichigo?"

"Her? Nah," said Ichigo dismissively. "Not really keen on the dating scene now. She's nice, but, like you said, preoccupied with her own issues. I prefer someone more... I don't know, someone who's willing to share my burdens and also h-her problems."

"That's the thing, man," agreed Xander wholeheartedly. "She's just all wrapped up in her own world that-"

"-quiet." Ichigo's collapsible sword snapped out. Xander had put in a plea for one, but received a stake and a large cross for protection. And holy water in a bottle. Ichigo lowered into a semi-crouch. "Xander, be careful."

The tiptoed forward and plodded into an alley. It ran on for a distance but ended in a dead end. Then both heard the deep growling behind them.

"Ah hell," muttered Xander. He glanced at the other boy. "I take it that I really, really shouldn't turn around?"

"It's not like we have any choice," Ichigo pointed out dryly. He was already looking at the way they came. The dark-haired teenage boy sighed and swiveled around to stand behind Ichigo, knowing that the redhead was a far better fighter.

Three broad-shouldered and armored vampires stood in a row. Xander recognized them from the illustrations in Giles' book that afternoon; judging by the sudden tensing of Ichigo's shoulders the other boy did too. The first one raised his head slightly; his prominent brow did not hide the yellow eyes nor the fangs.

"You see a chance, you run, tell Buffy that they are still out in force," said Ichigo, hunkering down. "I'll be running with you if I can."

"Gotcha," said Xander. He did wish he was a fighter as well, but no matter what Ichigo tried to teach him about fighting, he just didn't have the flow of movements. On the other hand, he was pretty good at self-defense now. Even Larry's jocks were giving him space.

The Three didn't seem about to give them space. With another growl all three vamps rushed Ichigo and Xander. Somehow they managed to duck the first attack, and Ichigo's long sword gave him an advantage over Buffy's short stake when it came to fighting multiple opponents.

Hacking would not work with the armor the large vampires wore, so Ichigo targeted the eyes and elbows, forcing a weakness on them before he tried staking them. He saw that the lead vamp already had one gaping eye socket; the Master probably dug it out before sending them on this mission. Ichigo wondered who the three were tracking this time round, but then tossed the thought away to focus on slaying them.

One roared as the point of Ichigo's sword stabbed deep into his neck, then the noise was cut off when the blade severed the head from the body. Xander dodged as best as he could, thankful for the years of dodgeball bullying in gym, and then splashed holy water into the face of the head vamp. Momentarily blinded, Xander then whirled round with his cross to force the third one back from Ichigo. The redheaded teen took the chance and attacked the first vampire. That vampire was far too strong, though, knocking the sword from Ichigo's hands and kicking him in the ribs, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ichigo! Help!" Xander was pressed to the ground, his flailing legs the only reason why he had yet to be killed. Ichigo rolled to his feet and grabbed his sword but knew he was going to be too late-

Another tall man dropped into the alley from one of the rooftops, landing near Xander. The vampire, distracted, glanced up and was rewarded with a punch that sent him flying. Released from his attacker, Xander scrambled to retrieve his cross.

Ichigo slashed at the lead vamp, wincing a little. He would need to check his left side for bruising later. He noted the arrival of a man in a hooded sweater and dark jeans, but that stranger moved with an economy of motion that signaled his capability. The stranger went on the offensive at the other vampire, strong kicks and punches holding the vamp at bay. Then Xander saw the stranger draw out a wide blade. There was a click and sharp points stabbed out at regular junctures of the blade.

The stranger sliced across the neck of the vamp that attacked Xander, and then sprinted to Ichigo who was barely holding off the attacks. The collapsible sword had snapped in two and Ichigo was fending off the blows, not even having time to yell for aid. The jagged sword the stranger gripped hacked down and the points dug into the joins of the vamp's armor.

The vamp shouted and swung his arm back, narrowly missing the stranger who dodged from the blow. Ichigo took the chance to kick up and snap the vamp's head back before using what remained of his sword to cut through the exposed neck. The vamp shrieked into a pile of dust.

Then the stranger pulled off the hood he had been wearing. "Hello Ichigo. Still getting your ass kicked, I see."

Ichigo stared. Then he grinned incredulously. "Abarai Renji?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow was rather bemused. She looked at Renji and then Ichigo, and then tugged on her own hair. "It's like a convention in here," she said to Xander beside her.

He chuckled, then groaned. "Uh, I'll leave off the laughing until my spine and neck loses all feeling."

"... so Renji dropped in and started to fight off the other vampire," said Ichigo. "I thought he looked familiar, but I didn't even imagine it could be you! You could've dropped me a notice, asshole!"

"Can't you think of some new names fer me?" Renji tsked Ichigo. "Lack of creativity, Orange."

"So you two are friends," said Buffy, her arms crossing. "Care to share from when?"

Renji leaned back, peering out from behind his bandanna. "Back when this neon-bright punk was still useful, huntin' down vamps and demons back home."

"I'm hunting vamps and demons here," said Ichigo defensively. "You think I walk along dark alleys with a sword for fun? You know me better than that."

"I hardly know you anymore, not since Kyoto," retorted Renji.

Xander sat up. "What happened in Kyoto?"

"Nothing." Ichigo got to his feet. "I have to go. Renji, you got a place to stay?"

Rejni stood up too, towering over everyone else. "Yeah, but I wanna meet Urahara. I'll follow you."

"Wait, what happened in Kyoto?" Buffy made to stop both boys but Giles held her back and shook his head. He had been silent throughout the exchange, but he had not missed an iota of the tension that bubbled between the two Japanese. Something had happened in Kyoto, but the sudden paling of Ichigo's face meant an end to that side of the inquiry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji sat in the sofa, next to Urahara while Ichigo showered. The light from the television set washed over them both, the raucous canned laughter providing some noise to mask the tense atmosphere.

"Staying together now, huh," commented the tall redhead. He glanced at the older man beside him, curious and wary. "Why?"

Urahara shrugged. "Cheaper than renting two apartments, Abarai."

"Also conveniently puts you close to him, hmm?" said Renji, leaning forward, cocking his head to peer into the blond's face.

Urahara answered the challenging gaze. Ichigo chose to emerge from his shower at that point, his bright blue towel rubbing the damp from his neck. "You've seen him, so tell us why you're here."

Renji sat back against the sofa. "I think you know, Ichigo."

Urahara exhaled steadily. "You do know there is no way I will allow you to take Ichigo with you, right?"

"How did you even know where we are anyway?" asked Ichigo, crossing his arms.

Renji scoffed. "Took us the better part of a year. You are two hard guys to track, traveling over the world through portals? Rukia went all apeshit when the mystics told us they lost ya over in Siberia."

Sighing. Urahara said, "You still found us. Who?"

"Byakuya," replied Renji easily. "Shinji took him off the P'rattan case, put him on yours. Made me mystically upload American English into my brain, tossed me on a plane and flew me over here. The tossing's real, by the way – I hate flying."

"And you tracked me down in the alley? That's freakishly coincidental."

"I've been tracking you for days, Ichigo." Renji's amber eyes turned serious. "Saw you in school with your new friends. Nice people, by the way, especially that slayer. Saw the guy she's been makin' eyes at: Angel. Have you met him?"

"Once or twice. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Angel's not his name. Three guesses what his full name is." Renji stared at Urahara. "I'm bettin' you know."

The blond was startled. "You're not- you mean, you don't mean to say Buffy is seeing Angelus?"

"Bingo," said Renji. "Like I said, been tracking you for days. Wasn't intending to make myself known until the crew arrived, but saw you and your friend getting hit. What are doing, taking civilians out on patrol now as bait?"

"We do things differently here, Renji," snapped Ichigo. "He's a friend, not just a civilian, and definitely not as bait."

"Looked different to me," said Renji, getting to his feet. "You were about to get him killed, and you almost died yourself. Is recklessness a part of you now?"

"No," answered Ichigo through his teeth.

Renji stalked forward, still pushing. "All our training down the drain? The months and years helping you to hone those excellent reflexes?"

"No, that's not what-"

"Are you tryin' to kill yourself? Are you trying to die because you didn't manage to in Kyoto? Did that little sojourn in Kyoto scramble your brains because I'm pretty damn sure it was fine before you headed to the Hellmouth in Kyoto to take on the biggest vamps in Japan. What the hell happened in Kyoto, Ichigo? Did they break your resolve? Did you betray our sacred duty? What did they do to you in that dungeon that you keep running? That you ran half a world away from Japan? _What happened in Kyoto_?!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT KYOTO!" roared Ichigo, shoving Renji back. "You know _NOTHING _about Kyoto, nothing about what happened there! You don't _get _to judge me, Renji!!"

"Whoa, hold it guys, back off," said Urahara, standing between Ichigo and Renji. "It's late. Tomorrow is still a school day, so go to bed Ichigo. Renji, I'll drive you to where you're staying. This town isn't safe to walk about in after dark."

The tall redhead studied Ichigo carefully and backed off a few steps. Ichigo was panting with agitation. Urahara touched his cheek gently with a finger. The young man jerked with the contact, then met his gray-green eyes.

"Go to bed, Ichigo. I'll send him back to his place."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara turned off the radio. "What will it take to keep you out of Sunnydale?"

"Shinji wants Ichigo back in Japan," said Renji. "Sounded like he'll go to any lengths."

The blond man stopped the car. "Listen, Renji. If I have to murder you, and all the other people Hirako Shinji sends after us, I will. No one is gonna hurt Ichigo anymore."

"Urahara, we're not gonna hurt him, we just want to know what happened in that dungeon in Kyoto-"

"That is precisely what will hurt him," snarled Urahara. "He doesn't want to remember. He's decided to forget. If he remembers it'll kill him."

"Shinji also put out an arrest-on-sight for you, Urahara." The redheaded man leaned against the headrest. "I'm already breaking rules, telling you these."

"I'm not surprised," said Urahara. He drove on. "I did what I had to."

"You put a demon in Ichigo."

"I put _my _demon familiar in him, yes. It was the only way to keep Ichigo alive."

"Ever heard of ER?"

"He was minutes from dying... and he would've risen as a vamp. Renji," Urahara looked up and stared at Renji via the rearview mirror and stated slowly, "I did what I had to. And I will do what I must."

"If you mean to kill me now I suggest you better get ready for an invasion too," said Renji, focusing on the street. "Rukia got my call yesterday. They're assembling a squad as you threaten me."

"You have twenty-four hours to call them off and get out of here, Renji," said Urahara as he sped down the road. "As a thank you for giving us the heads-up. It's now one in the morning."

"We'll see," said Renji. Neither spoke again in the car ride to Sunnydale Inns.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The four teenagers sat at their respective desks in physics class as Urahara talked about static charges and the experiments that demonstrate the presence of static electricity. Buffy was still depressed, doodling idly in her notebook. Xander was antsy and – Ichigo hated to see it but it was there – anticipative. Willow was distressed by Buffy's sad mood. Ichigo worried his lower lip, now caught between concern about Angelus and anxiety over Renji's presence in Sunnydale.

"Kurosaki," said Urahara suddenly, "please remind us what the definition of static electricity is."

"It is the, um," Ichigo stood and glanced at his notes, "the imbalance of positive and negative charges."

"Good. Elaborate on positive and negative charges."

Urahara had put on his teacher voice and Ichigo straightened from his slouch. "Things with positive and negative charges will attract each other, while things that have the same charge repel."

"Close enough," said Urahara, beckoning for him to sit down. "Davidson, what about items that are neutral?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So the way I figure it, Buffy and I are, y'know similarly-charged. Hence the repulsion... wait that didn't come out right," said Xander as they headed for their homes. Willow and Buffy were studying up on that history test tomorrow, and Xander was resigned to having to study. Ichigo wanted to take Urahara's car, but with Buffy and Willow staying late they couldn't risk it.

Ichigo listened patiently but was glad Xander loped home at the pass quickly. He rolled his shoulders, wondering if he should patrol.

"Ichigo."

The teenager turned on his heel. "Renji. You gotta stop with that sudden appearing. I might stake you on accident."

They walked together down the streets. The quiet night was broken by the occasional stray animal and a few cars driving down the road. Finally the taller redhead broke the silence.

"You liking it here, Ichigo?"

Ichigo half-smiled. "I have friends now, Renji. Actual friends who are not just concerned about how good I fight, or if I'm an actual prophesied messiah fella or whatever."

"I was your friend, Ichigo. Always has been. Still is," said Renji softly. "We all are."

"And you, my friend, are here to capture me, send me to where I don't wanna be, get interrogated like I'm some kinda criminal. Renji, I've been there." Ichigo inhaled sharply. "If it weren't for my captain I'd probably be dead, just so I won't be a threat."

Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not saying Captain Soi went about it in the right way-"

"-she did it because Shinji gave her the order Renji; I'm not that naïve." Ichigo ground out the words. "Yes, asshole, I like it here. Here, I'm almost normal. My friends trust me and I trust them."

"Do they even know who you are?" Renji inquired quietly.

"No. I'm gonna keep it that way." He looked up at the waxing moon. "I like being normal, Ren."

Renji chuckled briefly. "Strawberry, you're the furthest guy from normal I know."

"Hey, just cos I have-"

"Crushing on Urahara? Man you got it bad," laughed Renji. "He's what, thirty-two? You're sixteen, half his age. And, not to mention, very much a man. You are such a hormonal teenager, bastard."

"He's only thirty," Ichigo retorted defensively. "And so what if he _is _a man? I just... you, you can't stop yourself from liking someone. Regardless of gender. I mean, anyone _sane _would run from Rukia at the slightest excuse, but you're the asshole who chases after her. So what?"

"So what indeed." Renji snorted with agreement. "Love's weird that way."

"And let's face it," continued Ichigo wistfully, "none of us are gonna have a normal relationship, not the way we are."

Before the taller man could answer, there was a beeping sound. Renji raised an eyebrow. "Your beeper."

"I know." Ichigo checked the number. "It's from Buffy's."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuuhei smiled to himself as Nanao finished the last of her gin and tonic. Stark's faux ID came in useful. He leaned in and murmured, "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied huskily. Out of all Aizen and Gin's children, Nanao got on best with Shuuhei. Momo was obsessed with her sire Aizen, Kira a ruthless sadist, and the twins too young to have bonded with any of them on any level. Shuuhei was smart and calm, much like herself, and both of them liked being in control. It was a handy trait to possess, especially on the hunt.

"Wait, Septieme," said Shuuhei, holding her back. That was his name for her: they had spent some time in France together not long after he was turned, and he had taken to calling her the Seventh. Appropriate, since she was the seventh in the Family. Aizen was the first, Gin number two, two who had been slain before Momo was sired, then Kira, then herself, and then Shuuhei. The twins were the latest additions. They had been introduced via a video conference, since at that time Momo and Nanao were in Istanbul and Kira and Shuuhei in Greece when the Kyoto Hellmouth closed. Then even the twins had been sent off to Europe while the patriarchs set up a new home.

Now Shuuhei directed her attention to the person who just came in. "He seems nervous."

"I would be if I had a vampire slayer after me," said Nanao. "C'mon Numbers. Aizen-sama gave us the job."

They walked up to the vampire. Nanao sat on the barstool while Shuuhei waited by her side. "Hello Angel."

The dark-haired vampire growled. "I don't know you, but I know you're vamps. I don't wanna kill you here; doesn't mean I won't."

"Temper, temper," said Nanao, sliding a number across. "Call that when you have a need for information."

"What sort of information, and who the hell are you two?"

Shuuhei had his hand on Nanao's back. "We're messengers. As for the sort of information..." He raised a quizzical brow at Nanao.

"Let's just say if you ever find yourself needing misplaced information, give us a call. We're purveyors of data, nothing more."

Angel glowered. "I'm gonna need names and addresses."

"Okay," agreed Shuuhei. "Darla. 1630 Revello Drive. Now."

The broad-shouldered vampire narrowed his eyes, then he jumped off his seat and ran off. Nanao leaned into Shuuhei's muscled form. "Guess he is a stalker to know that's the Slayer's address."

"Nothing like the unattainable to stir up the old hunting instincts," remarked Shuuhei. "I think we're safe for the night. Shall we hunt?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. It had been a long night prior, researching Angel/Angelus, and his links with the master. Darla had been an unpleasant discovery, and Giles debated whether to let them in on the list of monsters Angelus and Darla had spawned. Their rampage through Europe was well documented – Giles found it fascinating, but that was the reader in him.

Buffy came out of the ward. Willow and Xander ran up, just as Ichigo and his friend Renji came down the corridor.

"How is she?" asked Willow.

"She's fine," stuttered Buffy, holding back tears. "Her blood sugar's a little, um, a-"

"-a little low," Giles finished kindly. "The condition presents itself as mild anemia."

The Slayer shook her blonde head. "This is all my fault."

"Buffy, he was the one who hurt your mom," said Xander, gallantly not saying 'I told you so'. "It wasn't you."

"No? I invited him into my home and he attacked my family!" Buffy held back her frustration. The group was starting to get strange looks. "I'm putting an end to this."

"What do you mean, Buffy?" Willow asked, though it was clear what she meant.

"I'm putting an end to him."

Giles endeavored to be the voice of reason. "Buffy, this is no ordinary vampire, if there even such a thing. He's faced the Three, he's lived for 250 years, almost. It's going to take more than a stake to finish him off."

"I know that," answered Buffy grimly.

Renji crossed his arm. "We are talking about the vampire Angelus?"

"Yeah. You know him, big red?" asked Buffy as she strode off. Ichigo, at a nod from Giles, followed Buffy and Renji.

"Heard of him. Be more than glad to face him."

Buffy smiled humorlessly. "I'm the one that gets the kill."

Renji spread his hands. "Whatever you say. You're the slayer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy slung the crossbow and bolts over her shoulder. Then she looked over to the two guys. "You two packing?"

"Always," said Renji, drawing out his sword. "Don't leave home without it."

Ichigo grabbed a sword from the weapon stash; he hadn't had time to get Urahara to repair his broken collapsible, and he didn't bring Zangetsu with him. "We'll have to be careful. No telling who else he has around as backup."

"He won't have backup. This is personal." The Slayer was prepared. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taking the rear, Ichigo wondered if they were doing the right thing. Angel had not struck him as being a dangerous person the few times they had met. Then again, Ichigo had not picked up on Angel being a vampire either.

Maybe his senses were slowing down.

The Bronze was shut for fumigation, but the process had yet to begin. It was deserted and locked down, so Renji busted the padlock with the hilt of his sword. The stairs and tables had been stacked up, the pool tables the only things remaining in their original spots. Ichigo and Renji spread out behind Buffy, weapons at the ready.

"I know you're here," called out Buffy. "I can feel you."

"That's good to know." The voice was too muffled; Renji tried to locate it but failed. He signaled Ichigo to move left.

Buffy spoke again. "I know who you are. What you are."

"I'm an animal, right?"

"No. Animals I like." She whirled and cocked the crossbow. "Come on out. Let's finish this, one to one."

"And the two guys?"

"Not gonna interfere." Buffy shot a hard glare at both redheads. "Just you and me, Angel."

The dark shadow leaped down from the walkway above, landing just behind the pool table. Ichigo and Renji backed away to give Buffy room to maneuver, their swords at the ready, and they watched the trajectory of her shots.

She fired off a bolt, then ducked from a kick and a sweep. The two exchanged blows, never pausing, using the pool table as both a barrier and a support. Buffy rolled over it when Angel smashed a chair into the table.

Both antagonists paused, then Angel straightened and returned to his human face. "Do it."

Buffy took aim, then fired. The bolt embedded itself in the wall.

"What the hell is she doing?" Renji hissed under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a fruitless visit to the local spirit guides, Urahara got home and clicked on the machine. The voice mail ran through the usual greetings, then he heard Ichigo's message.

"_Hi. We're gonna go to Buffy's. Apparently her mom got bitten by Angel; we'll probably be at the hospital by the time you get the message."_

The blond checked his watch. Yoruichi was supposed to call him regarding the deployment of the retrieval squad. Urahara weighed the options, then grabbed his car keys and dashed out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xander crashed into Urahara at the entrance to the hospital. "Urahara! Why are you- did you drive here?"

"Yes. How is Buffy's mother?"

"She's fine, but Buffy is facing down Angel," said Giles who had appeared next. "We need to get to them."

"Where?" asked Urahara, now leading them to his car.

Willow piped up. "The Bronze. They're always meeting there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good question," said Angel, his vampiric hearing picking up the comment. "Can't kill me?"

"I've slain many vampires, but I've never hated one." Buffy swallowed. Ichigo watched the surroundings intently; something was not right. Beside him, Renji was circling around. The Slayer continued, "What were you trying to do? Gain my trust and – and kill my family?"

"Why not? I killed mine." The nonchalance of his tone made Ichigo snap his attention fully onto the vampire. "And their friends. Their friends' families. And I did it all with a song in my heart."

"_All the music in the world, but nothing really matches the dying screams of a family, y'know? Like angels singing."_

There was a tense moment. Then Buffy asked the question all three humans wanted to ask. "What changed?"

"A soul. Gypsies cursed me with a soul."

"Guess they were out of boils and blinding torment," quipped Buffy coldly.

Angel smirked. "Nothing cuts worse than remorse. When you become a vampire, the demon takes up residence in your body, but it doesn't get your soul. No regret, no conscience; it's an easy way to live."

"_It would be so easy for you to die now, wouldn't it, Ichigo? To fade away, to forget, to end... Do you think we'll make it easy, Ichigo?"_

The vampire stepped forward. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"I couldn't." Buffy took a step forward too and exposed her throat. "Can you?"

Renji tightened his grip on his sword. "This is insane," he muttered.

Angel gazed at the slayer for a long time. Then he smiled and shook his head. "I can't either."

"Sure you can."

Renji's sword snapped its points out. Ichigo angled his sword across his torso. Another blonde was walking into the dim light of the Bronze.

"Darla," breathed Renji.

She heard the name and smiled at the tall man. "I have a fan. How nice."

"Cut the self-worship. Who the hell are you?" snapped Buffy.

"I'm the one that made him," said Darla coolly.

To the Slayer's credit, she didn't flinch. "Really. I suppose that explains the haircut and the clothes; if you've been around since Columbus you're bound to miss the fashion updates. Besides, at his age he's bound to have a few exes. Just between us girls? Your age is showing around the eyes."

"I made him, and we shared everything. Isn't that right, Angelus?" cooed Darla. Then her blue eyes turned cold. "Until you got yourself a filthy soul and now you live among the humans, trying to be like them. You turned on your own kind, killing us. You helped her to kill us. You're sick. You'll always be sick."

"Look who's talking," retorted Renji. "You were the one who goaded Angelus, if my research was right."

Darla snarled. "He had a genius for true torment. He threw it all away. And now he is in love with a human, a Slayer. Such... obscenity!"

Ichigo sidled until he reached the wall. Suddenly he detected the shrill screech of tires outside; someone had arrived. Calvary or enemy?

Darla smiled at all of them now, her beatific expression not hiding the menace in her. "So now, Angel, you'll always get to watch her die."

"_You will always watch them die, over and over and over and over... all in your pretty lil' head. Have fun with constant replay, Ichigo."_

"You don't think I'm helpless, do you? I brought a friend," said Buffy, stomping her crossbow into her arms.

The blonde vampire grinned. "Scary." She drew her hands from behind her back. "Scarier."

"Duck!" yelled Ichigo as soon as he saw the guns in Darla's hands. Angel received the first shot to the stomach and Buffy screamed.

"Oh don't worry," drawled Darla. "Bullets don't kill vampires. Hurts like hell though. But you and your human friends?" She leveled a number of blasts at where the two redheads were crouching. Renji rolled to the left and Ichigo to the right, much like the way they had moved in their missions back in Japan.

Ichigo heard the scuffling up in the walkway and the strobe lights started flashing. He glanced up, taking cover behind some stacked tables. "Urahara?"

"Buffy it was Darla who attacked your mo-ah!" the physics teacher fell out of sight. Darla had fired some shots in that direction.

"Urahara!!" Ichigo yelled. He stood up, then felt a sharp burning pain sear past his bicep and another into his left shoulder. He toppled and crashed into the tables behind him.

Renji saw and rushed over, ducking the bullets as best as he could and grabbed Ichigo. "Dammit! Ichigo, you alright?"

"Burns, it... burns," gasped Ichigo, sweat beading all over his face. He blinked up at Renji. "Urahara was shot too. Check on him first."

"H-how?" Renji pulled Ichigo away as a strobe light crashed to the floor nearby. There was the blessed clicks of two empty revolvers, but Buffy was still fighting her off. "Okay, no more bullets. I can get to him."

"He's upstairs, upstairs in the lights room. Check on him," panted Ichigo, clutching his shoulder. He could feel the blood seep through his shirt; detachedly he wondered how long it would take to wash it clean. He shifted to watch Renji dodge the two females exchanging punches and kicks, then he saw Angel pull himself up with the crossbow bolt embedded in the wall. Like a series of stop-motion pictures, Ichigo saw Angel plunge the bolt into Darla's heart. Everyone stopped.

Time stopped.

"Angel?" Darla whispered as she turned to look at him before she turned to dust. Buffy gaped, then look up at him.

Ichigo breathed shallowly. He was blacking out. He peered up at the small room up on the second level. "Urahara?"

A spiky head of red hair poked out. "He's fine! Just clipped his ear! You?"

"Oh thank god." Ichigo fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji left only a sealed card, which Urahara kept next to the table at the hospital. He had been there all night, watching the youth sleep, and had requested leave from school the next day. The redheaded man had left, saying that he would do his best to keep the Shinigami from coming to Sunnydale.

Urahara rather thought it was possible Renji could carry it off.

"Hey," said Willow when she came to visit after dismissal. "How is he?"

"Still out of it," answered Urahara quietly. He hadn't shaved and now looked decidedly gaunt.

Giles came in and patted his shoulder. "You should rest. Let us take over."

"Yeah, get yourself a coffee or, I dunno, a candy bar. Something." Xander had deposited his bag at the foot of Ichigo's bed, but let it fall to the floor on Buffy's glare.

"He might wake while I'm gone," said Urahara. Then he smiled at the Scoobies. "We'll be okay. I'll keep watch and tell you when he wakes."

Buffy tried to smile. "I can keep you company. My mom's just down the hallway."

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather be alone right now." The physics teacher returned his attention to Ichigo. Giles nodded at the students and they left, leaving the two adults with the unconscious Ichigo sleeping in bed.

Urahara waited for a beat before he asked, "What is it?"

"I'm concerned about your relationship with the boy, Urahara." Giles cleaned his glasses and replaced them on his nose. "You seem to be very attached to him. It's... disconcerting."

"I was his captain back in the Shinigami organization. I sent him and his father on a recon mission to Kyoto," said Urahara numbly. "The vampire clan that controlled the area got wind of the mission, kidnapped Ichigo's family... only Ichigo is left, Giles. I caused his family's deaths. And I almost caused his by moving here."

"His getting shot wasn't your fault," said Giles, more gently.

Urahara smiled. It was a tired smile. "I did what I had to to keep him alive. If he died here, because he was concerned about me, I... I don't know. I don't know."

Giles exhaled in sympathy and then exited the ward. When it was fully silent, Urahara leaned in and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Wake up, Ichigo. Please."

The long eyelashes fluttered and then raised to reveal brown eyes. Ichigo blinked again and grinned when he saw it was Urahara by his bed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Urahara, throat tight.

Ichigo breathed out slowly. "My head hurts. My shoulder hurts."

"You hit your head when you fainted, and you got a bullet through your shoulder. Of course they hurt."

Exhausted, Ichigo murmured, "I want chocolate. And ice-cream. And cookies."

"You'll get them," assured Urahara, amused.

Ichigo then raised an eyebrow. "Renji?"

"Left." Urahara decided not to tell Ichigo about the squad Renji had called off, saying that there needed to be more surveillance of the situation. "He wished you good health."

"Asshole," muttered the young redhead. "Can't even say a proper goodbye."

Urahara chuckled and released Ichigo's good hand which he had held throughout Ichigo's sleep. "What else do you need? I'll head home and bring them over."

"I want a proper kiss."

Urahara's face heated up. "W-what?"

"I said," grunted Ichigo, sitting up in bed. The young man gazed at Urahara and beckoned him to come closer. "I want a proper kiss. Not the pathetic peck on the forehead."

The blond was flabbergasted. "You were – you were awake?"

"Sorta," admitted the teenager. He tugged Urahara's shirt and pulled him down, grimacing with the effort. "Now, a proper kiss."

"Ichigo, that's not a good idea -" Urahara temporized, then his brain short-circuited when Ichigo shifted forward to press soft lips against his dry ones. Strong palms cupped the redhead's face and tilted it to deepen the kiss, the two breaking apart only upon Ichigo's whimper of pain.

The older man got to his feet. His cheeks were flaming red. "I'll uh, I'll bring you a change of clothes from home. You just – just sleep."

When the ward was cleared of everyone else, Ichigo took the card on the table.

"_Dear Strawberry,_

_You are an idiot, and yes, he is one too. Birds of a feather, you bastard._

_I know you're happier where you are now; I'll try my best to convince Shinji and co., but no promises._

_Try not to get your ass kicked so much, alright? I'm sure he likes it in the original shape and size, but we know he'll never say it. Be brave, my little grasshopper._

_See ya when I see ya._

_From the Greatest, Awesomest, Handsomest Friend you have on God's Own Planet._

_PS. Ain't love grand?"_

Ichigo scoffed and refolded the card. "Asshole."


	5. Dreamscape

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Dreamscape**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Leaves and twigs latticed overhead, casting delicate veins of shadow over the ground. Gin walked through the trees, searching. It was cold, the frost arriving earlier this year, but Gin took no notice of the weather.

"Aizen-sama?" he called out. He was tired and hungry, his horse had bolted and he was hopelessly lost, but he had to find Aizen Sousuke. He had to. They can tell him that Aizen was dead all they want, but Gin would have to see an actual dead body to believe in it. "Aizen-sama?"

"Kitsune?"

_That voice._Gin turned around. Aizen was there, wrapped in a furred, hooded coat and looking rather ragged, but he was there. "Taishou. I've found you."

"Gin," murmured Aizen as the silver-haired man trudged up the slope and then fell in his arms, exhausted beyond measure. "Gin, why did you come?"

"I came to look for you. They told me you were dead, they said... they said you died in the forest, fending off bandits." Gin breathed in the heady musk of his lover. It was cold and he burrowed closer. "They said you were dead."

Aizen hugged Gin closer. "They aren't wrong, Gin." He looked down at the slender man in his embrace.

Gin's eyes widened when he took in the transformed visage of General Aizen Sousuke. Skin began peeling off, revealing rotted flesh. One eye became milky white, the other's pupil shrinking to a singular spot. "Taishou?"

"You really shouldn't have come, Kitsune," whispered the general. "Now I have to die for real."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin woke with a start. Aizen shifted beside him. "What is it, Gin?"

"Nothing," said Gin. "It was a dream." He looked at the brown-haired man beside him and tenderly stroked the tendrils clinging to his brow away. "It was just a dream from the past."

"Not a nightmare, I hope," said Aizen, sitting up and cradling Gin against himself. "I remember when you used to have nightmares."

"I remember when you used to calm me after my nightmares," murmured Gin, his lips moving against smooth skin. He buried his face into Aizen's chest, feeling drowsy again. The sun was nearing noon, as far as he could tell. The house was quiet; everyone was resting.

There was a brief knock on the door. Only one person in the house knocked like that. Aizen kissed the top of Gin's head before calling out, "Come in, Ulquiorra."

The thin man sidled in. For a half-demon, Ulquiorra could pass for human easily, even with his milk-white complexion and large, mournful green eyes. He made no noise when he moved, and if possible Gin thought Ulquiorra would like to blend into the walls if he could. Ulquiorra bowed, not in the least abashed by the two men curled together in bed. "There is a fluctuation in the reality matrix of Sunnydale. Someone is tapping on the power of the Hellmouth."

"Intentionally?" asked Aizen, his hand combing through silky silver hair. Gin purred softly, unaware that he was doing it.

"It does not seem so, sir. It may thus be rather – uncontrolled – in its effects."

Aizen nodded. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. Well done. I'll keep a lookout for it. Inform the children when they awake."

"Yes sir." The slim half-demon bowed and walked out, noiselessly as he came.

Gin was already snoozing, mouth partly open. Aizen smiled at the sight. It had taken him more than a year before Gin even spent time alone with him, back in the day, and even after eight hundred years he still marveled that Gin had chosen to follow him, out of all the choices Gin had available.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sure, it's not that hard," said Buffy. "I mean, a couple of hundred years of studying should get me through it, right?"

"You know, you really shouldn't have a fear of the academic, Buff. You're smart, you just have to apply yourself," said Willow encouragingly. "It's just a calculus test."

Ichigo grunted. "Speak for yourself, Will. Even I get cold feet thinking about that test, and I'm pretty good at math."

"In case anyone's wondering? I am quaking in my boots." Xander flopped into his seat. "At least it's just physics and English left before I go home and hide under my blankets."

The bell rang and the rest of the students sauntered in. Cordelia was about to touch up her lipstick but looked up when someone stood at the window, digging through his backpack. She looked up, Chanel at the ready to cast some serious whammy. "Wendell, you're in my light."

"Wendell, how could you?" admonished Xander from his seat. "Don't you know she's the center of the universe and the rest of us just revolve around her?"

"Revolve yourself out of my light." Cordelia put the finishing touches on her lips. "Least you know where you guys belong."

Ichigo had retrieved his assignment and was scribbling his name on it. "Y'know, objects with small masses revolve around objects masses due to gravitational pull."

"Wow," said Buffy, joining in the fun, "that must mean you have some serious pull, Cordelia. How massive are you?"

"Just because you're a shadow of a nobody, Buffy, you don't have to throw jealous barbs at people who are somebody. The somebodies need nobodies to hold them up to the light, make the somebodies look better." Cordelia smiled sweetly. "But then again, you guys would make a pile of dog poop look better."

Before the Scoobies could riposte, Urahara had walked in. "Okay people. Hand in your assignments."

"Assignment? What assignment?" asked Xander, confused. Buffy appeared as lost as he was, but Ichigo waved his above his head.

"Thank you, Kurosaki. Chase. Frommet. Godell. Rosenberg..." Having collected from everyone else, Urahara crossed his arms. "Harris and Summers. Why am I not surprised?"

"Uh..." Xander twiddled his thumbs. "The dog ate it?"

"That's a statement that assumes you have actually done the assignment," said the blond teacher. "Detention, Summers, Harris. Finish and hand it in, or get a big fat zero. Your choice."

"Hai," answered Buffy and Xander gloomily.

Urahara clapped his hands. "Alright. Please open your textbooks so that when Principal Snyder walks past on his little investigative jaunts, it'd look as if we're studying legit information. Meanwhile we have a new experiment for static-"

No one ever found out what the experiment was, because suddenly all the students were yelling and screaming. Big spiders were crawling out of the textbook on Wendell's table, and Wendell himself was staring dumbly at the arachnids creeping all over.

Ichigo darted forward and dragged Wendell out of his seat. Urahara shooed everyone out of the classroom and told Willow to report the incident to the office to call for an exterminator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira was humming in the hallways when he bumped into Hinamori. "Momo-chan! How are you and why are you spying outside Gin-sama's room?"

"I'm fine, and I'm not spying on him." Hinamori fluttered long lashes at Kira. "Unlike you, I'm not fixated on that one."

"Oh yes, your little obsession with Aizen-sama. I keep forgetting." The blond smirked. "Y'know, I'd invite you out for a hunt later, but I guess you'll just wanna hang out at home, waiting for his smile or a word of command or maybe even give you some... oh wait. He doesn't. Not when Gin-sama's around."

The brunette snarled. "I have a special place in Aizen-sama's heart."

"Sweetie, that heart doesn't even beat," said Kira. "Face it: at the end of it all, it's Gin-sama Aizen-sama cares about and loves. Give it up and go with the flow – I do that, and that's why they favor me above you."

The door opened. "I could hear you two talking from the inside," drawled Gin as he fastened his belt and buttoned up his crisp white shirt. "And for your information, Momo, you do have a special place in his heart. Kira, you're my favorite, but it doesn't mean you're more favored than the others. Aizen-sama is looking for his gray Hugo shirt, any of you saw it?"

"It should be in my room," said Hinamori snidely.

Kira smiled. "Well, I guess you really needed some assistance for your solo time, huh."

"Children, children," soothed Gin. "Momo, be a dear, get the shirt and bring it to Aizen-sama." When the girl had flounced off to her room after growling at Kira, Gin tugged the blond close. "You lil' minx, you just love goading her, doncha?"

"That's my hobby, Gin-sama," crooned Kira, twisting in Gin's grip to snuggle closer. "Besides, I know it makes you happy when she's huffy and annoyed."

Gin put his slender finger on Kira's lips. "Our secret, remember? Are we on for our date tonight?"

"Mm. Hunting date. Haven't had that in years." Kira twined his fingers with Gin's. "Where shall we go?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You could have reminded me about the assignment," groused Xander.

Willow pouted. "I'm sorry the thirteen times I mentioned the words 'physics assignment' didn't pierce through your skull, but yes, I could have reminded you."

"Xander, it wasn't her fault." Ichigo winced as he shut his locker; his shoulder still hurt. It had been close to a fortnight but it still hadn't healed. "Anyway, all of us stay in after school anyway. What's the big deal?"

Buffy came up to them. "Did any of you just see Cordelia? Her hair was a total fright."

"Really?" Willow brightened up. Then the glow went out of her. "Darn. Xander and I still have English. You two?"

"History." Ichigo grabbed his bag with his good arm. "There's that test I was looking forward to."

"There's a test?" sputtered Buffy. "No one said there was a test."

"Everyone's been talking about it since last week," remarked Ichigo.

"But I haven't studied," said Buffy. "I-I don't even know where the class is."

Ichigo half-smiled. "I'm not surprised. You're hardly ever in class. This way."

Buffy followed hazily. "But... I haven't studied."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara walked into the library to pick up Buffy and Xander's physics assignments. To his non-amazement everyone was there. Except for Ichigo.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," said Xander. He was pale and looked shell-shocked. "This is the worst day of my life."

"If it's the late assignment, then it's your own fault." Urahara looked around. "Where is Giles? I have a book I asked for."

"I, uh, I'm here. I'm having a bit of difficulty locating the correct book." The librarian was gazing at the shelves. "Wh-what was the title again?"

"A History of Time Paradoxes," said Urahara, going to the stacks to assist Giles. "I wanted to cross-reference that to portal-using entities and see if major portal use causes a, a..."

"Disturbance in the force?" quipped Buffy. She was also pale and ashen-faced. "But I was thinking more along the lines of figuring out what happened to Wendell and Xander."

"What happened to Xander?" asked Urahara.

The boy in question buried his face in his arms. Willow patted him on the shoulder. "Um, he had an attack of... nudity."

"Huh?" Urahara was lost. "Run that by me again."

"We went into English class and he was suddenly, y'know, lacking in clothes."

The physics teacher held up his palms. "Wait. Xander had his clothes on and he took it off?"

"No," said Xander, "I was dressed on one side of the door, and when I stepped across the threshold I was wearing my underwear. At least I had underwear on."

"That's strange," said Urahara.

Buffy gave him a bright, brittle smile. "Understatement of the year."

Ichigo entered the library. "Guys, something's wrong in computer class."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ms Jenny Calendar tried to stay calm. "The machines just... they started to hack into every single possible agency out there, I couldn't even stop anything. I even pulled the power but they kept running, and I swear one of them spoke to me. Like there was a, a demon in it or something."

Buffy shared a look with Giles.

Ms Calendar went on. "So I did some casting, found nothing. Nothing demonic anyway, and then my spell went poof. But it's definitely not demonic."

"Whoa, back up," said Xander. "You seem very comfortable with the use of the word 'demon'. You are being metaphorical, right?"

"No, I was being literal," said Ms Calendar. She glanced around. "I'm sure I've told you."

"Told us what?" asked Giles.

The pretty teacher slapped her forehead. "Right. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Okay, um, I'm a techno-pagan. I'm a novice in the occult and uh, I have a cyber-coven."

Giles raised his brows. "That's... interesting, Ms Calendar."

"Call me Jenny." The teacher stood up. "What am I gonna do? The Feds, the CIA, they're gonna track the hack here! I am so much trouble."

"Clearly something is very wrong," said Urahara softly. "But if it's not demonic, what can it be?"

Giles cleared his throat. "I suggest we go through our sources to find out. Urahara, you have any possible leads?"

"I'll try to find some."

"The rest of you, we're doing research at the library. Uh, J-jenny, I think perhaps you should go home and rest." The Watcher scratched the nape of his neck. "Buffy, if you could locate Wendell, see what the spiders' significance is."

"I'll go with her," volunteered Xander. "I won't be able to help much at the books, really."

Willow sighed and resigned herself to another crack at research. Ichigo smiled at her. "Guess we're stuck with the heavy lifting again."

"You're not doing any lifting, not with that arm," said Urahara sharply. The teenager frowned at him. The blond stared back. "I mean it, Ichigo. Keep weight off that arm."

"Jawohl, mein Fuhrer," muttered Ichigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Evening took away the heat. Families came out to play, little kids dragging their feet for having to leave their computer games or television shows. Tonight, it appeared that all of Sunnydale had emptied out to have fun. It made hunting difficult, since there were people everywhere who might raise a ruckus.

"It reminds me a little of Tokyo," said Kira. "Cattle just roaming around all willy nilly. What does it mean anyway? 'Willy nilly'."

Gin suddenly stopped. "I feel like hunting alone, Kira."

"Gin-sama?"

"You sicken me," said Gin, swiveling on his heel to face his childe. "Always clinging, always trying to outdo all the others. You, with your bright blond hair and bright blue eyes, thinking you're my favorite... Get out of my sight. Go back to your devoted slave Shuuhei. Perhaps he'll take the offal that you are. I don't want to see you again, ever."

Kira was hurt and perplexed. "How-how can you say these things to me? Why are you saying this now?"

"Oh cut the innocent act, Kira. I took it from you when I turned you. Now you can scram, or you can get staked." Gin smirked. "Which is it gonna be?"

Backing away, Kira tried to understand. "You just – you told me I am your favorite. And now you want to kill me? Why?"

"Because you keep bleating and yammering. Do I really have to stake you to show how much I want you out of my unlife?" Gin stalked on. "I might be in a better mood later, but darling? Don't count on it."

The blond stood there, unable to process the rejection. He had been Gin's firm favorite since he was turned; this was unreal. People milled about him, some instinct telling them not to cross Kira's path. A boy stood some distance away, staring at Kira's dejected face. He had floppy dark hair and a pale, sharp face. Kira studied him.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped when the boy continued to stare.

"I'm sorry," the boy said and wandered off. Kira licked his lips and followed. Perhaps there was some good to the evening after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How did it happen? He was out with you!" yelled Shuuhei. He hovered over the broken and bleeding Kira. "You're his sire, you were supposed to protect him!"

"He's a vampire, he can protect himself. Or should have been able to, anyway," said Gin, as concerned as Shuuhei. The dark-haired youth blocked his way, refusing to let Gin go anywhere near Kira. "He must have come across something too strong for him."

"That's not a lot of things," commented Karin. She nibbled at her lower lip and peered at the blond. "He's sayin' something."

"He's been saying it since we found him half-smushed in the alley out near the cinema," put in Yuzu. "Kira-nii-chan's lucky he wasn't found by the Slayer and her pals."

"Wait." Shuuhei bent near his sire and listened. "Boy? A boy?"

"A _boy_ hurt him this badly?" mocked Hinamori. "He must be feeling his age."

Shuuhei shushed the rest of the Family and focused on Kira's voice. "A boy led him into a cellar... and then a large thing appeared."

The only one standing far from the group clustered around Kira, Aizen was stony-faced. "Find it. Track it. Kill it."

Gin stood up. "Aizen-sama-"

"Our room, Gin."

The two men made their way up the stairs, leaving the younger ones downstairs. Shuuhei was waiting for Ilforte, their resident healer to work his magic. Kira groaned and then cried out, the last thing Gin heard before he shut the bedroom door.

Aizen waited in his chair. "Come here, Kitsune."

"Are you angry with me, taishou?" Gin asked, obediently walking over to take his seat in Aizen's lap.

"No, but I think you've gotten caught up in the flux. Kira too." Aizen pulled Gin close. "Ulquiorra was saying something about the Hellmouth's power being used. I think I know how it is being used, and I have an idea how we can use it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy and Xander had found out that Wendell had dreamed of being attacked by spiders, while Xander's little nudity crisis and Buffy's impromptu History test had made their day. Giles got lost in the stacks, plus the computers' mass malfunction, indicated that the phenomena were not limited to the teenagers.

"So did you find anything?" asked Buffy, perching on the counter. Her plaid skirt was far too short, in Ichigo's opinion, although he was certain Xander would disagree. "Anything about spiders or nakedness or, I dunno, sudden loss of spatial intelligence?"

"I-I haven't found anything particularly illuminating, really, even with your input." The Watcher looked defeated for a moment. "I will, uh, n-need more time to isolate a cause. It's rather difficult, however."

"Why?" asked Urahara who had joined them.

Giles sighed. "It appears I have forgotten how to read."

"That's not possible," said Buffy, incredulous. "You can read, what, three languages?"

"Five, actually, on a good day. But the words... they're gibberish!" The librarian ripped off his glasses, his frustration showing for once. "I-I need people to read, I can't make sense of the words."

The library doors swung open. "There you are honey!" said a middle-aged man. He had light brown hair that was thinning at the top and blue eyes that were just like Buffy's. The slayer got up from her seat. The man hugged her. "I've been looking all over for you. Why weren't you in class?"

"Is something wrong? I wasn't supposed to meet you until after school, right?" asked Buffy, anxious. "Is it-is it mom? Did something happen?"

"Uh, not really. Hi, I'm Hank Summers, Buffy's father." He shook hands with everyone there. "Buffy, I need to speak with you. In private. Could we?"

The Slayer glanced around at her friends. "Erm, sure. We'll go outside."

When the Summers had left, the remaining five bent to the books. Ichigo fretted; his left shoulder was aching dully, the edges of the scar prickling. Urahara went to get sodas for all of them, bar Giles, and opened one for Ichigo without a word. The teenager drank from it without even checking, then flashed a small smile at the teacher.

Willow's eyes flicked from Ichigo to Urahara back to Ichigo, her gaze partially hidden by the thick volume she held. Her brows came together as something not-quite-pleasant began forming into a thought, but she put it aside.

After about twenty minutes, Cordelia burst in, her hair a wild mop of tangles and frizzes. Her Todd Oldham dress had been mutated into a calf-length checked skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. "Save me!"

"What from?" asked Urahara, pushing away from the table.

Three bespectacled boys rushed in and started dragging Cordelia away. The girl shrieked, "I'm not in the chess club! I swear this is a mistake, I don't want to play chess!"

Xander and Willow burst out laughing, and Ichigo grinned. Xander breathed out, "Man that was priceless. It must be a nightmare for Cordy."

"Wait," interrupted Willow. "Nightmare. Wendell had nightmares about spiders. Xander had nightmares of being naked in front of the class, Buffy's unexpected history test, Giles-"

"-lost in the library... that's it." He looked up. "And the idea I couldn't read at all. That's a recurring dream of mine."

Buffy returned, her eyes puffy. "What is it? You've found something?"

"Buffy, are you alright?" asked Urahara, concerned.

The Slayer smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, Giles, spill."

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Our dreams are made flesh?"

"Dreams would be the cheerful Broadway production of this," said Giles. "Our nightmares are becoming real."

Xander's brows came together. "How?"

"That is what I have yet to ascertain," admitted the Watcher. "There's nothing that-that links these phenomena together."

"I've been seeing a little kid around school," said Buffy. "It didn't make sense, but there were so many things happening that I forgot about him."

"What did he look like?" asked Urahara.

"Young, about eight or nine. A boy with thick, dark hair, floppy hair." Buffy shook her head. "I've gotta find him."

Ichigo stood up. "It'll go faster if we split up."

Giles agreed. "We'll meet up in ten minutes if we can't find-"

"Wait, that's the boy," Buffy cut in. She grabbed the newspapers that were on the table, and shuffled them around until she had the one that caught her eye. "'Billy Jameson, nine-year-old Little League player is still in a coma at Sunnydale Memorial. He was attacked by a mysterious assailant who yet remains at large' this is it! This is the boy whom I've been seeing around school."

"If he is in a coma, how can he be seen?" asked Urahara logically. Then he frowned and looked up. "Of course. Astral projection."

"He unwittingly tuned into the power of the Hellmouth, and his unconscious mind is replaying his nightmare," said Giles slowly, "which means-"

"-we are also trapped in the nightmare realm," finished Urahara. His gray-green eyes relaxed. "That's it. We have to go to the hospital to find this boy, this Billy, wake him up. I can drive us there."

"There are six of us, we can't all fit into your car," said Xander. "I for one would volunteer to take your less ancient car. I've had nightmares of dying in Giles' so I think I'm not gonna tempt fate."

Buffy whirled around. "Okay, so Willow and I will take Giles' Citroen, and Xander and Ichigo... where is Ichigo?"

Urahara glanced around. "He was right there, behind Giles."

"No he's not," said Buffy who was at the table. "He wasn't there when I came here to get the papers."

The nearest to the door, Willow was alarmed. "He didn't come by here."

The Watcher pushed his glasses up his nose. "If he never moved, how could he disappear?" Then he thought for a bit. "Whose nightmare is this?"

As one all of them turned to Urahara. The physics teacher was white with fear as he answered. "Mine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"O-kay," said Ichigo, standing up in what appeared to be the basement. "This is odd."

The darkness had the musty smell which Ichigo had come to associate with the school's basement. He had sneaked out using the basement sewer access once, on a dare from Xander, to get ice-cream from the shop out at Main. He was standing at the table, listening to Buffy, then suddenly he was sprawled in the dust here in the dark.

Good thing he was too manly to scream for help.

He walked along the dark corridor, tracing his way to the stairs. He had a pretty good grasp of directions underground: it was a prerequisite if you were a vampire hunter. Two more turns and he should be near the basement access stairway nearest the library.

_Why is there dance music?_

The pounding beat seemed to echo around him. Ichigo felt drawn to it, his feet heading in that direction through no desire of his own. It was familiar, sickeningly familiar yet strange, like deja vu.

_'I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

_To know that you're mine'_

Ichigo winced. There was a sharp pain in his head, but he couldn't understand what caused it. He liked that song. The exit now forgotten, the redheaded youth followed the music, filtering in louder, the beats stronger. Colored lights flickered and faded.

_'I will cry for you_

_I will cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

_And drown your fears'_

There was a door, partly opened. Ichigo's right hand reached out – only to double over with stabbing agony up his left shoulder and into his brain. He bit back a groan. Music pulsed out, strong and seductive, the lights ebbing to deep hues that flowed like velvet curtains about him. Ignoring the pain, Ichigo grabbed the handle of the door and stepped through it.

It was a lavishly furnished room, with plush sofas and soft cushions. Deep maroon curtains draped the walls, as far as Ichigo could make out in the dim light. There were people milling about, young people. Most of the girls were pale, with heavily made-up eyes and rich red lips, all dressed up along the theme of black, lace and leather; the few guys he saw were shirtless for the most part, all in slim, tight pants and occasionally a choker. They paid Ichigo no attention, letting him walk straight to the opposite end of the room where a door was set into the wall, the same color as the curtains.

He knew he shouldn't do it. He really should not do it.

_'I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart'_

Ichigo pushed the door open.

There were two men. Or, more accurately, two vampires. Two vampires who led a court of vampires, half-demons and humans, based in Kyoto, fanning out in an intricate network across Japan, their power held at bay only by the Shinigami.

Aizen Sousuke raised a glass. "Kuroski-kun. Welcome."

"We've been waiting," purred Ichimaru Gin as he lifted his head from Aizen's shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles walked with Urahara while the kids dashed off in different directions to find Ichigo. The librarian grabbed hold of the other teacher's arm. "Urahara, just how close are you to Ichigo?"

"What does that matter?" snarled the blond. He was frantic with worry, but the panic was banked deep within.

"He's sixteen years old, Urahara," said Giles, the implication hidden but the threat evident.

Urahara glared at him. "I am very aware of that. Help me find him or let go of me. I almost lost him once, I am not going to lose him now."

Giles still held Urahara back. The physics teacher tore his arm from the Watcher. Giles said, very softly, "I will watch you two very carefully."

"Go ahead," snapped Urahara. "But after we find him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The young man found himself breathing shallowly, almost gagging. He took one step back, then another, then collided with the wall. His hands scrabbled behind him, seeking the handle. No door. There was no door. Ichigo froze abruptly, his knees sagging. "This-this can't be. You can't – you can't be here. This is Sunnydale. Y-you can't be here."

"What, no welcome hug?" asked Ichimaru Gin.

Aizen smiled deeply. "Come here, Kurosaki-kun."

"No," breathed Ichigo, scrambling back. Gin advanced, moving like a tiger. Ichigo pushed as far back as his shoulders allow, his body begging to be absorbed into the wall. "No, no, no, please no, no please, no, don't-"

"Shush. You're forgetting, Ichigo," said Gin, suddenly face to face with the young redhead. Gripping Ichigo by his head, Gin drew the young man close. Ichigo could count every lash on the pale man's face. "The begging comes later."

"Help him up, Kitsune," said Aizen. "We have be good hosts now."

Ichigo went limp, unable to struggle at all. "Please, please no, this can't be real, this is a dream..."

"A dream?" chuckled Aizen as he helped Ichigo into the car. "Why would it be so easy for you, Ichigo?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow thought she heard Ichigo's pleas in the basement, but frankly her fear was welling up and threatening to break in a scream any time now. Swallowing it back she began running towards her friend's voice, but then a hand reached out and grabbed her into another room. She screamed.

Her friends did not hear her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xander munched happily on the chocolate bars he found. It was heaven, he decided, all these candy bars lying around just for him.

"A Tornado bar?" he muttered around his mouthful of chocolate and caramel. He had not eaten a Tornado bar since... his... seventh... birthday.

Xander looked up. The maniacal laughter reached him before the knife sliced through the plastic. With a loud yell, Xander dropped all his chocolate loot and ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara shut the door of another classroom. There were no more places on this level. Maybe downstairs?

He opened the door marked 'Basement Access', hoping against hope.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo remained curled up in the corner of the room.

"You know, with so much money I spent on the upholstery, you'll think he would want to explore more of it," said Aizen, sipping from his glass.

Gin ran his hands through his silver hair. "Your brother doesn't seem too happy about seeing you, girls."

From her couch, Yuzu crooned a song. Karin braided her twin's hair and then said, "Ichi-nii, why are you ignoring us? We are better now. Really."

"Not real, not real, not real," Ichigo chanted under his breath. He had begun the mantra not long after Gin had swept him up and tossed him to the couch.

Aizen caught Yuzu up in his strong arms. The girl squealed and kicked, laughter bubbling up. "It's okay girls. I think he wants some personal time with us, hm? Go on and play upstairs."

"Kira-nii will be sad he missed this," said Karin, sliding off her cushion. "He's said that he thought Ichi-nii was cute."

Aizen touched her cheek. "We'll leave him a video."

Ichigo was still muttering under his breath. "Not real, not real, not real..."

"Kurosaki-kun," commanded Aizen firmly, every syllable enunciated. "Stand up and walk over here."

Jerkily, as if he was a marionette, Ichigo unfolded and moved, step by reluctant step, to Aizen. His breathing was shaky and shallow. The brown-haired man told the redheaded teenager to sit down, between him and Gin. "Now, stop talking. There are better uses for that mouth of yours."

Gin trailed a hand up Ichigo's black shirt. His cool palm slid over warm skin, then he removed it carefully, finally undoing the buttons. The silver-haired vampire followed with his lips skimming over Ichigo's left shoulder, removing the gauze padding and licking the puckering scar. Ichigo squirmed and a whimper escaped from his throat. Gin grinned up. "That's right, Ichigo. I see you are remembering what to do."

Aizen teased Ichigo's hair, scarping his nails over Ichigo's scalp.

"Something has helped you to forget, Kurosaki-kun," he murmured. "I'm going to help you remember." Aizen rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's throat, gently exposing the slender arch of that neck. He hummed into warm skin, softly licking. Ichigo threw his head further back on a soundless cry, his body reacting and responding on a primal level.

"_Let me out!" Ichigo screamed from his cage. "Let me out!"_

_Aizen and Gin observed him from their armchairs. Gin licked Aizen's ear. "I like him. He's so pretty."_

"_Shall I begin then?" asked another man nearby. Ichigo's senses told him that the man was more than what he seemed; he was a demon soul transplanted into a human body._

_A bit of blood was drawn from Ichigo. Not that hard, since he had cut himself up pretty badly in the process of barraging through to the dungeon's deepest levels. The demon uttered some spell over it and placed it in a small vial where it took the shape of a human form. Aizen looked at the trinket in his hand, ran a finger down it, and then made eye contact with Ichigo._

_And Ichigo had no control over his body anymore._

_Gin had then removed the cage, leaving a collar and a leash around his neck. He had led him to the viewing gallery where dozens of vampires and demons were cheering._

_Ichigo blinked, wanting to break free and stake Gin right there and then, but failing to move. He watched when Gin told him to watch, and he smiled because Gin ordered him to smile._

_From the glassed-in enclosure, his mother screamed for aid while his younger sisters rose from the dead, vampires both, and sank their new fangs into their mother._

_In the next enclosure Ichigo's father Isshin was tied to a wheel, battered beyond saving, and then, when the twin girls dropped their lifeless mother, was allowed into the next room. They were still hungry._

_Through it all Ichigo watched, and laughed, and cheered, and clapped, even as tears dripped from his eyes like rain onto uncaring ground._

Ichigo hissed, the tears forcing their way out now, the memory flooding through him like an actual burst of pain. He forced himself to be silent, no more begging, not weak, not real, not _him._

"Methinks the boy has changed," said Gin with a broad smile. "In some ways more than others."

_Not happening. Not real. Not here. Not real. Not weak. Not real. Not them. Not real._

Aizen sucked gently on Gin's neck, watching Ichigo curl in on himself. "I think you're right, as usual. He's turning white."

Literally. Ichigo's hair faded to stone-white, his skin even paler, and then he shrieked, his normal human voice undercut by a deeper, more sinister tone. The shriek was cut off suddenly. The young man sat up.

"Man it was getting irritating in his pretty lil' head," growled 'Ichigo'. He turned to observe the two vamps. "No thanks to you two."

Aizen smiled, a little fascinated. "And you are?"

"None of your business," said 'Ichigo', flipping into a prowl. "And you are not my nightmare, so get me the hell out of here."

Gin licked his lower lip. "I gather you're the one suppressing his memories, hmm?"

"Smart one you are," drawled 'Ichigo', sliding back on all fours. The two vampires separated and studied the new, bleached 'Ichigo'. The young man grinned ferociously. "Did you eat a fresh brain?"

Intrigued and amused, Aizen chuckled. "You are very, very interesting. What is your name, demon?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" retorted 'Ichigo'. "I'm not the one having bad dreams about you two, so open the damn door and let me out."

"I don't know," sighed Gin. "This may not be your nightmare, but I think I know what is." He reached behind him and yanked the curtains apart.

A blond tumbled out and rolled to his feet. 'Ichigo' growled but stopped short of attacking when Urahara snapped out a sword. The physics teacher took in the two vampires in the room and his eyes widened. "You two?"

"Hello," said Aizen. "Your boy has some pleasant dreams."

Urahara looked over. "Shirosaki? What happened?"

"What happened? You just gave them my name, that's what happened," snorted 'Ichigo'.

Gin cocked his head, looking delighted with the new information he had just received. The two vampires moved as one, darting in between Shirosaki/Ichigo and Urahara, forcing them apart. The sword was knocked out of Urahara's hand easily, Aizen twisting an arm up the blond's back. Shirosaki proved a more difficult opponent, but Gin floored him with a well-timed swing of his forearm.

"Seeing us two may be Ichigo's nightmare, but I know what yours is," whispered Aizen in Urahara's ear. "I've known since the day you challenged me at my fortress, Urahara Kisuke."

"No you don't," said Urahara intently, his eyes fixated on Shirosaki/Ichigo locked beneath Gin. He knew Aizen knew he was lying, but he didn't care. Every chance of securing Ichigo's freedom must be grasped. The silver-haired vampire grabbed the young man's hair and yanked, showing his neck to Urahara and Aizen.

On his side, Gin murmured to Shirosaki, bending low enough for the demon/human to feel cool breath on his skin. "If you are what I believe you are, then maybe you might wanna close your eyes for the next scene."

"What the hell are you yakkin' about?" hissed Shirosaki/Ichigo. He knew, but was not about to give Gin the satisfaction of having unsettled him.

"Suit yourself," said Gin, sharing a glance with Aizen. The two vamps transformed and sank their fangs into their hostages, drinking deep. Shirosaki/Ichigo yelled and bucked to no avail. Urahara struggled like a madman, but Aizen's hold was too tight.

Helpless, Urahara watched Shirosaki fade out and Ichigo reclaiming his body for the last time. The blond managed a hoarse cry as Ichigo gasped and... stopped.

Then darkness fell over gray-green eyes, Gin's snake-like grin the last thing Urahara registered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles was proud of how Xander punched the murderous clown out cold, and was glad that Willow's fears were relatively harmless, just a fear of being in the spotlight. That could not be said of the school's population: it was now shrouded and wrapped in a plastic sheet, apparently to keep out swarms of giant wasps. Giles fretted: where were Ichigo, Urahara and most importantly, Buffy?

"We have to get to Billy," said the Watcher, taking charge. "We have only a few hours before reality completely folds over into the realm of nightmares."

"Uh, Giles?" said Willow tremulously. "When did they put in a cemetery across the street?"

"And why is it night over there?" put in Xander, equally apprehensive.

The three made their way into the graveyard, all on the lookout for anything unusual. Or more unusual than what had been happening the past few hours. Giles took the lead, silent foreboding scratching at him.

Xander was the one to notice. "Giles? I found Buffy."

"Where?"

The boy pointed at the grave marker. Willow covered her mouth and stepped back, colliding gently with Xander who held her. Giles knelt down and ran his fingers carefully over the name.

"I failed you," he said so quietly that the two teenagers almost didn't hear him. "I pushed too hard sometimes, because I knew you had so much to face. If only I was there to help you more, to guide you on what you had to face-"

A hand reached up and grabbed blindly. Willow screamed and Giles fell back quickly. The hand groped and then two hands emerged, pulling someone up.

"I thought I was gonna die in there," wept Buffy as she dusted herself off. She glanced around. "What? What's wrong?"

"Buffy," began Willow shakily, "your face..."

The Slayer reached up and felt ridges and sharp canines digging into her mouth. "Oh my god... don't look at me!"

"Buffy, you never told me you dreamed of becoming a vampire," said Giles.

Xander stepped forward but Buffy moved away. Then Willow tugged on Giles' jacket. The Watcher looked around. Two more graves were shifting. The three humans backed together to form a point and Buffy stood on alert, ready to fight.

The ground and soil spread and two tall vampires clawed up. Buffy tightened her fists. Then Willow stammered, "I-Ichigo?"

The orange-haired teenager was gasping, gripping his middle. Next to him, Urahara panted, then struggled over to embrace Ichigo. The other four sidled closer as the blond rocked Ichigo, murmuring soothing words.

"It's okay now, it's okay now," muttered Urahara, cradling the young man in his arms. He had the ridged forehead and yellow eyes, but those receded into his human features quickly. "I have you, we're fine. It's okay now, Ichigo."

"Urahara," said Giles, "what happened to you two?" The physics teacher ignored him and focused on calming Ichigo, who was still trying to breathe.

After a minute or so in Urahara's arms, Ichigo sniffed and then sat back on his heels. He was calmer, though nowhere near his usual cool demeanor. "Did they-"

"They did." The blond traced a finger over Ichigo's prominent brow. "We're turned, both of us."

"Did you guys dream about being turned?" asked Buffy softly.

Urahara looked at her. "I see we share the same fears."

"Let's get to Billy now, shall we?" said Giles, not wanting to loiter over long while the three newly born vampires commiserate. There was also the unsettling protectiveness Urahara was displaying around Ichigo.

"Yes, let's," said Xander. He hadn't taken his eyes off Buffy since she clawed her way out of her grave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen and Gin waited by Kira's bedside. "That was fun," said Gin.

Absently stroking Gin's shoulder, Aizen concurred. "Sadly it wouldn't stay that way, not if the boy wakes up."

"But for Kira to get better, the boy has to wake, right?" asked Gin. He caressed Kira's hand, ignoring the glare directed at him from Shuuhei on the other side of the bed. "We all have sacrifices to make."

"Some are too precious to be made," said Aizen. "And some can never even be considered."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Billy watched as the Scoobies barreled into his ward. "Why did you come?"

"Because we have to stop this," said Giles insistently. Buffy, Urahara and Ichigo were in the corridor, away from direct sunlight. "Your nightmares are changing the world."

"I'm sorry," said Billy.

"Stop being sorry," snapped Ichigo. "That won't help! You have to fight this fear of yours!"

Billy shook his head frantically. "He's too strong."

Urahara caught sight of the deformed monster lumbering down the corridor. "No he's not."

"He's right." Buffy saw the monster as well. "He's stronger than you alone. But he's not stronger than all of us."

The hideous thing charged. Ichigo spun into a kick and forced him into the wall. Buffy followed with a series of punches, and Urahara took over when the Slayer was knocked clear. The blond managed to kick its knee out and force him down, but a blow from its club-arm smashed Urahara into the ward's doorway. Infuriated, Ichigo grabbed the arm and broke it over his knee, his vampiric strength adding to his prowess. The thing roared and threw Ichigo aside.

Buffy ran up, her Slayer strength combining with vampire strength to throw the monster against the wall and she broke its jaw with a side kick. It collapsed into a heap. Urahara and Ichigo got up, but Buffy shook her head.

"Billy? You have to do the rest."

The boy swallowed and inched forward. Cautiously, he reached for the ugly thing's face and pulled.

The world went white.

Reality returned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm glad that's over," said Ichigo that evening. Dinner had been a subdued affair, what with everyone trying to deal with their encounters. Giles and Urahara had had a whispered argument in his office, and it had ended with Urahara telling Ichigo to leave with him immediately. Ichigo hadn't argued, but the look Giles gave them was nearly poisonous.

Urahara sat beside Ichigo at the sofa. "Ichigo... perhaps we should get another apartment for you."

"No." Ichigo clicked the television set off. He faced the older man. "We now know our greatest fear is losing each other to vamps. We both know now that Aizen and Ichimaru are here, along with the Family. If you think that kicking me out of your custody is gonna protect me? Go ahead."

The blond sighed. "Ichigo, Giles may call the police on us."

"Let him." Ichigo's gaze was firm. "I don't want to go through what we went through today, Urahara. You are my legal guardian, and we have done nothing wrong. Not yet."

Urahara smiled tiredly. He reached out to cup Ichigo's cheek and whispered, "Two more years, Ichigo. Just two more years."

"A year and five months," countered the redhead. "I can wait."


	6. Origins I: The Fox and the General

**A/N: Yep, delaying the end of the first season with a little bit of history. Can be taken as a oneshot if you like too.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Origins I:**

**The Fox and the General**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After he returned from the tea merchant's, Aizen found himself staring into the exquisitely manicured garden. The boy's image lingered in his mind: the aquiline features with the melancholy evident in those amazing eyes, the soft tenor voice, the elegant hands that lowered the umbrella as if he was completing a dance. _Ichimaru_, the tea merchant had called the boy, so he was not a member of the family. But Ichimaru had addressed Matsumoto-san as father... a foster son, perhaps?

_Kitsune._

"Sousuke-dono?" Aizen turned around to see Ogawa, his head steward. Ogawa had been with his family for generations, and had watched Aizen grow up. In the entire household, only he was allowed to address Aizen familiarly. The old man had the low table laid out with tea. The steward bowed. "I assume you have found gifts suitable for Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san's promotions."

"Yes I have." Aizen smiled. "Now I have two very capable adjutants. Hopefully that will translate to more time staying here to protect my people instead of all the petty politicking in the marshal's court." He went over to his tea, then paused. "Ogawa, do inform me when the deliveries arrive?"

Ogawa was curious. "Sousuke-dono, pardon my – impudence, I suppose – but you have never been interested in the mundane affairs of your own household. What brought this curiosity about?"

Aizen scratched at his eyebrow, feeling rather embarrassed. Yet Ogawa was probably the most fervent in trying to find Aizen a companion. The general coughed and then said, "I, uh, I need your help."

"You have it, Sousuke-dono."

"There's a... a boy, at Matsumoto's. He's probably fourteen, fifteen. His name is Ichimaru. If you could find out more about him, um... family background, whether he has... someone, already, things like that."

Ogawa brightened but did not tease his master. He had fretted over Aizen's reluctance to find a companion ever since Hyuuga-san had left for the capital Heian. Now that Aizen was nearly thirty, the young general should find a companion. Ogawa had tried, but none of the young men he had found had interested Aizen. But this boy Aizen had encountered by chance might raise Aizen's spirits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The tea is being delivered now, Aizen-sama," said a servant. "Ogawa-san said you wanted to know."

Aizen looked up from his book. "Yes, I-I did. Thank you, Yoshida."

"There is also a messenger for you, Aizen-sama."

The general got up from his seat. "A messenger? Who sent the message?"

"I'm not sure, Aizen-sama." The servant bowed and left quickly. Aizen made his way to the room for visitors. For a bachelor like himself, having such a large fortress was a luxury, but the place was built for families and armies. The servant at the door slid it open for Aizen who thanked her. He made it a point to be polite at all times.

He did not expect to see a slender, silver-haired youth sitting by the table with his back to the entrance. A steaming tray had been set before the guest, since it was lunchtime. Another one was ready and waiting. Ogawa was seated to the boy's left, and they were chatting amiably.

"Ah, Aizen-sama," greeted Ogawa and rising to his feet. The boy stood as well, moving with a dancer's grace that fascinated Aizen immediately. Ogawa bowed. "Now that our lord is here I shall leave you. Please, enjoy your meal."

"Aizen-taishou," said Ichimaru with a quick bow. "My father asked me to deliver a letter to you, sir."

Aizen strode over to the table and seated himself. "Th-thank you. I'll uh, take it from you after lunch."

"Yes sir," the boy half-smiled and Aizen felt himself tingle. He was turning into an adolescent again, the way he reacted. Ichimaru ate with small bites, never hasty nor lingering over the portions.

Casting his mind around for topics, Aizen asked, "Erm, why did your father se-send you? I'm sure the foreman can pass the letter to me as well."

"I'm not certain, Aizen-taishou," answered Ichimaru. "Father just said it was important and didn't want to risk losing it."

"Matsumoto-san is, um... he's your-" Aizen was fumbling for words, something he had seldom experienced before. "Who, I mean h-how are you and Matsumoto-san related?"

Ichimaru glanced up and then lowered his lashes. The lashes were a dark silver-gray, and caught the light oddly. "He's my father's best friend. My real father."

"So you're his foster son?" asked Aizen. He suddenly realized he had finished the fish slices in his lunch without even tasting them.

"Yes, sir. My father died last year, in a shipwreck." The boy paused and looked up. "There were creditors and Matsumoto-jii-san paid them off for me. Then he adopted me, without asking me to change my surname as he wanted my family line to continue."

"I see." Aizen was mortified at his own response. Ichimaru had lost his father to the sea and all he could say was a pithy phrase? "Um, what about your mother?"

"She died when I was six, Aizen-taishou. A fever."

The general sipped his soup and wondered how to dig himself out of the hole he had dug himself into. The silence grew while they ate. Then Aizen asked, "Uh, h-how is the Matsumoto family?"

"They are very good people, Aizen-taishou. Matsumoto-jii-san has seven children, and we get along quite well."

Silence again. Aizen rubbed his wrists under the table, wondering how to undo the awkwardness. He was not unsociable, but Ichimaru just sitting there was causing Aizen's mind to falter. He coughed into his hand and then said, "The letter, please."

Ichimaru handed it over. Aizen was unsure if he should open it there and then, but the boy made up his mind for him by bowing courteously. "I have to leave, Aizen-taishou."

"Oh, ah, certainly. Allow me," aizen said, walking to hold the door. Ichimaru bowed once more at the door for the courtesy before exiting. Within minutes, Ogawa materialized. Aizen shook his head and sighed. "That was awkward."

"Yes, it was," concurred Ogawa. Aizen gave him a look, but the old retainer brushed it aside. "Of course I was listening in, what did you expect an old man like me to do?"

Aizen shrugged, then his shoulders sagged comically. "Hyuuga-san is going to laugh if he hears of this. I've lost all my people skills."

Ogawa chuckled but smothered the sound easily. "There is an opening for an assistant for the Stores supervisor."

Aizen blinked. "Eh?"

Shaking his head, Ogawa laughed again. "It's good to see you starting to fall in love again, Sousuke-dono."

The young general flushed. "I'm uh, going to read the letter h-he brought. We'll, um, we'll talk later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichimaru took the job, much to Aizen's pleased surprise. He found an afternoon after a meeting with Ukitake and Kyoraku to visit the main storehouse for grain. Ichimaru was, of all things, crouching on the ground and peering under the raised floorboards. He was trying to reach for something when he heard the door open.

"Good afternoon, Aizen-taishou," said Ichimaru when he saw the general enter. He stood up to welcome Aizen, brushing himself off.

Aizen smiled, feeling too-conscious of himself again. "Good, uh, good afternoon. How is – how is everything?"

"Everything is fine, Aizen-taishou." The boy nodded and waited.

Aizen halted and then asked in a rush, "If I may, um... why did you accept the job? I'm sure Matsumoto-san provides you with enough."

"I intend to repay him, sir. He paid off the creditors and it wasn't a small sum. He's... been kindness itself to me." Ichimaru smiled faintly. "There is nothing I can do, really, over in the household, but I can repay him through working here."

_My lord Aizen-taishou, I was very honored by your patronage. My foster son, Ichimaru, will be the liaison between my humble shop and the honorable Aizen household. Do feel free to call on him whenever you need; he will be more than willing to serve. _Putting away all thoughts of the letter Matsumoto had sent him, Aizen said, "That's very honorable of you."

"Thank you sir," said Ichimaru.

There was another lengthy pause. Aizen resisted the urge to swing his hands. "Uh. Did you, um, did you lose something under the floor?"

"I guess you could say that," answered Ichimaru with a shy grin. "A, a kitten ran in and it isn't coming out. It just hisses at me when I reach for it."

Aizen warmed at the smile. He bent down and peered beneath the boards. Two glints of light showed where the little feline was hiding. Aizen made a little face; he liked cats but at a distance. Close to their eyes unnerved him. Still, it was only a tiny kitten.

Ichimaru was watching when Aizen reached in, and then he jumped when Aizen yelped. The general withdrew his hand, the kitten hanging on with all its claws. Ichimaru quickly darted forward to cradle the kitten , carefully disengaging twenty tiny claws from Aizen's hand.

Aizen winced at the sensation of little needles being pulled from the back of his hands and wrists. Thus freed of the kitten, he cheered up to see Ichimaru beaming at the little black-and-white kitten. The kitten squirmed and mewled at being deprived of its chew-hand. The silver-haired boy found an empty box and placed the kitten in it gingerly. Then he grabbed the medicine chest and came to Aizen.

"Could I-" Ichimaru gestured at Aizen's hand.

"I-it's fine, I'm barely scratched," said Aizen. Ichimaru peered at the general, then reached for the hand that had tiny bleeding cuts all over it. As if hynotized, Aizen let the boy clean the wounds and then apply some salve over it. The cool sensation of the cream being smoothed over his skin was causing heat to pool below his stomach.

When Ichimaru had finished, Aizen took his left hand with his right, feeling the remnant warmth from Ichimaru's fingers lingering on his skin. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Aizen-taishou, for the kitten," said Ichimaru, giving a gentle smile as he packed up the medicine chest.

Aizen's heart tightened. "You should smile more often."

Startled by the statement, Ichimaru looked up. His blue-green gaze was bashful and surprised. "I... I beg your pardon?"

"When you smile," said Aizen, "it's like... when you smile you-you light up, from inside."

Ichimaru flushed, his cheeks reddening and he glanced away to the side. Aizen was mortified; what was he saying?

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, to, uh... I should – I'll see you again," stammered Aizen. "I, um, I-I'll erm. I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ukitake and Kyoraku studied their general. Aizen frowned. "What?"

"Spill. How long have you had him?" said Kyoraku with a smirk.

"Had who?"

Kyoraku snorted, his wavy hair bunched in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "You have someone new in your life, taishou. You're all radiant."

Aizen frowned. "I – I don't _have _anyone."

Ukitake grinned. "Yeah, I really believe that. We heard about the new boy who just moved into your household. Ogawa-san said he was a good boy, very conscientious. But let's hear from the horse's mouth. What's he like?"

"I-ichimaru?" stuttered Aizen, for once discomforted by his two adjutants. "He's not – I haven't, I – we, we're... I-I think we should get back to the topic at hand. We have to write our report to the marshal."

The two adjutants grinned. Ukitake quipped softly, "Evasive measures taken."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been almost half a year since Ichimaru had moved into the Aizen fortress. Aizen saw him now and then, but Ichimaru was too aware of the difference in status and shied away from one-to-one encounters. The few fleeting conversations they did have was full of pauses and silences, neither quite knowing how to address the other. The kitten was a topic, at least for a while, and then the usual weather, food, work...

Ogawa, most appropriately, found the perfect excuse. "Sousuke-dono, since it's so close to the summer festivals, would you like for me to arrange an outing for the household?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," said Aizen as he completed another document. Then his brain kicked in. "The whole household?"

"Yes, Sousuke-dono. Everyone. We'll have games, and a feast, and just have a day off to have fun."

Aizen smiled. "That sounds interesting. Thank you for arranging it, Ogawa."

"You might want to think of what to say to the boy between now and then," suggested Ogawa. "The quiet moments can be rather daunting for a young man."

Oh yes. Young man: Ichimaru was fifteen now, the coming-of-age ceremony having just passed. He was now his own person, not bound to Matsumoto's clan through adoption since he retained his own surname. Aizen had been at the little ceremony, where only Matsumoto's family and himself were present for Matsumoto-san to present Ichimaru with a short dagger owned by Ichimaru's father and gifted to Matsumoto twenty years ago. Others had also presented small tokens, except for Matsumoto Neji, the eldest son, whom Aizen discovered to harbor resentment against Ichimaru. Now that Ichimaru was accounted an adult, Neji's negative attitude was starting to ebb and spoke more cordially to the silver-haired youth.

The servants and servitors of the Aizen household were pleased to have a day off. Their families came along to their day of enjoyment. Aizen sat under a tree, basking in the conviviality and familial warmth like a moth around a flame. A glimmer of silver caught his eye: Ichimaru was playing with a little girl, singing a children's rhyme. The three-year-old was charmed as Ichimaru's hands danced pictures in the air before the girl, and before long she was learning the words and gesticulating in time with the beat. Aizen relaxed and smiled indulgently while Ichimaru taught the child more songs, the boy's tenor voice drifting through the chatter of families with their own children. Ogawa came to pass the general a plate of snacks.

"Sousuke-dono, I think this would be a good time to talk with the boy."

"Hm?" Aizen worried his lower lip. "What if – what if I have nothing to say?"

The old man grinned. "In that case, offer him cake."

He held out a second plate and nodded at Ichimaru meaningfully. Aizen inhaled and breathed out slowly. He had been less anxious on the battlefield. He swallowed and strode over to the two. Ichimaru seemed to sense his approach and looked up. Aizen smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, Aizen-taishou," said Ichimaru. He was about to stand when Aizen shook his head, instead hunkering down. "Kaoru, this is Aizen-taishou. Say good afternoon to him."

The girl blinked her large eyes at him and then chirped sweetly, "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Kaoru-chan," returned Aizen. "Would you like some cake?"

"Yes please!" She was adorable, Aizen had to admit, as she took a plate and pattered to her parents. Ichimaru waited until Aizen had sat down. Belatedly Aizen realized he had only one plate left, but there was no way he would leave Ichimaru alone while he got more.

The young man was observing Kaoru singing and acting out the song to her parents, the stable master's family. Aizen chuckled embarrassedly. "If you don't mind helping me to finish this plate?"

"Oh!" Ichimaru smiled at the general, who felt his heart trip-hammer into overdrive. "Um, thank you Aizen-taishou. That is very nice of you."

"You've known Kaoru long?" asked Aizen, who wasn't eating as much as watching Ichimaru nibble on the cake in his slender fingers.

"Not really, just a month or so," said Ichimaru. He caught Aizen's admiring gaze and turned away. "I like children."

Aizen chuckled. "I'm not good with them. I never know what to do or say around them."

"I think you just have to be yourself," said Ichimaru thoughtfully. "They don't really mind what you say or do as long as you're genuine."

The sun shone and Ichimaru's silver hair gleamed brightly. Aizen studied it out of the corner of his eye, but the youth caught him looking. Ichimaru took a lock and tugged at it. Rather bemused, Aizen asked, "Why is your hair silver?"

Bashful with the scrutiny, Ichimaru shrugged. "My mother had silver hair too. My father said he rescued her from a shipwreck and joked that she was a sprite."

Aizen mulled over the information. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Ichimaru paused in his eating. "I don't know. Maybe she was a water sprite, maybe not. I do know she named me the first word she learned."

"What would that be?" Aizen asked, trying not to sound too eager to learn Ichimaru's name.

The young man wasn't fooled, judging by his slight blush. Or perhaps the sun was giving him some much-needed color. "She named me Gin."

_Gin. _Aizen rolled the name over his mind. "It suits you."

Ichimaru smiled shyly. "If... if you like, you can call me that too, Aizen-taishou."

The general suddenly found it hard to swallow. He made a coughing sound in his throat to mask the difficulty in speaking. "I-I can?"

"You _are _the general," Ichimaru pointed out.

Amused, Aizen chuckled. He decided to try the name out. "Gin."

"Yes, Aizen-taishou?" The young man locked gazes with Aizen, and the general suddenly found himself very thankful that he was sitting down, because if he had been standing he might have stumbled. He had never been this affected by anyone, not even Hyuuga-san, his first lover.

He swallowed again, praying to whichever god or goddess that looked after men clumsy with words that he would not say something stupid. "Um."

_Well. That was eloquent._

The brown-eyed general found himself unable to look away from the clear blue-green gaze. "Gin, I would... I wonder if you would like to learn anything... fr-from me?"

This was an invitation that Aizen knew Gin understood. This was it, the moment Aizen had steeled himself for for the past six months. He had agonized over it, wondering if Ichimaru – if Gin would accept the implied relationship. That was how it went, with older men instructing their potential lovers in the arts or in combat, developing a new generation of capable young men who were also gentlemen. Aizen had benefited greatly with Hyuuga-san's careful tending, and had flourished under Hyuuga-san's care. He never thought he would be offering the same now to another young man, but then he hadn't thought he would meet Gin.

Gin's lashes lowered and he ducked his head away. Aizen guessed the youth understood and was trying to figure out an answer. Aizen looked at his own knees and managed to stammer, "I-if you need time t-to consider..."

"I'd be very honored to learn from you, Aizen-taishou," murmured Gin. His voice was probably softer than a kitten's, but to Aizen it was as if a choir of demigods had sung. Gin peeked through his lashes at the general. "If I could learn how to use a, a sword, perhaps? To defend myself and those I care for?"

"Of course," answered Aizen, voice thick with relief. He was grinning widely. "I'll uh, we'll talk about this later. Don't – don't leave early, alright?"

For the general, Gin's shy smile shone brighter than the sun goddess Amaterasu herself. _Hyuuga-san was right. Poetry comes to those who run short of words to describe their feelings._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When spring rolled around and the cherry trees burst into bloom, Aizen thought it could signify a new beginning for him and Gin. After the young man had accepted his proposition – that was what it was, after all – Gin had not been willing to move beyond the roles of instructor and student. The daily contact was limited to hands correcting stances and to sparring sessions. It drove Aizen crazy to be so near and yet so far from what he yearned for, but he did not want to push Gin too hard. He himself had tested Hyuuga for nearly three years before accepting the older man as a lover, but then Aizen had been twelve when Hyuuga approached him.

Gin was shaping up as a swordsman. He was too slim to be a warrior, but as a swordsman he had the deadly focus and graceful precision necessary to be the best. He was coming closer towards defeating Aizen even when the general gave his all.

That evening after the first meeting with the marshal, Aizen returned to the fortress feeling empty. He missed the morning training with Gin, he was unable to dissuade the marshal from putting in a petition to start inter-division war games, and he had to bolster the forces who were tax collecting, because the Emperor decided to raise taxes to increase military spending.

It had not been a good day. Ogawa was at the door and instead of letting the general go to his bath, directed him instead to the visitor's room.

"Ogawa, what is it now?" queried Aizen. He slid the door open and stopped.

Gin was there, waiting. He always went home immediately after their training, and on days when Aizen was unavailable he would not be at the general's fortress at all. "Taishou. I'm glad you're home."

"I-I didn't expect to see you today," said Aizen, suddenly feeling lighter in his heart. At least Gin addressed him as _taishou _only, without the fuller, more formal name. "What is it?"

The young man smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose. "I, um... do you have anything important tomorrow, taishou?"

All his efforts to get Gin to allow Aizen to be more demonstrative had failed, but Aizen was content with Gin's possessiveness whenever they had functions in the fortress which had required Aizen to invite other prominent families. The young men from these families had clustered around Aizen, wanting to get into the general's good books and often flirting brazenly. Gin had bristled when these young men brushed him off as a mere servant, but a simple gesture from Aizen usually soothed Gin's feathers. Often it was just a touch on the hand (the only place Gin allowed skin to skin contact outside of a sparring session) or a shared smile, but Gin could see that he was the most important in Aizen's eyes.

The silver-haired young man was fiddling with his sleeve now. Aizen waited. After a few minutes Gin looked up. "I-I wondered if you'd like to, um, join me for-for cherry blossom viewing. Perhaps we-we can go together tomorrow?"

"That would be most excellent," said Aizen warmly. He thrilled within to have Gin inviting him out. It was another leap forward. Aizen was reluctant to let Gin take the initiative, but was chary of forcing Gin too much forward against his will. "Where is this place? When shall we meet?"

"It's where the Matsumoto family usually go, but they've already been. Um, I-I could come here in the morning so we can go together?"

Although he was looking forward to the next morning, Aizen wished he could just invite the young man to stay the night. However, they had yet to reach that stage in their association, and Gin was trying to remove the wall he built around himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had to hike up the hilly path, but there was a dim bend in front that appeared rather forbidding. Aizen's brows came together slightly; it was the perfect spot for an ambush and he had only a sword with him. But if he couldn't trust Gin, who could he trust?

"Maybe you should c-close your eyes," said Gin who was leading the way.

"Close my eyes," repeated Aizen, raising an eyebrow in question.

Gin half-smiled and made Aizen's heart hammer again. "Please. I promise you won't fall and... and it will be worth it."

The general wrinkled his nose and then shut his eyes. "Alright then, I place myself in your hands."

Said hands took up Aizen's larger ones. Gin's fingers and palms were cool and smooth, like jade made flesh, and they gently led Aizen forward. Gin's soft voice also told him where to put his feet and then the smaller hands fell away.

"Open your eyes, taishou."

Aizen obeyed and inhaled slowly. There was a clear stream singing through a grove of cherry trees, the branches overladen with bright pink blossoms. It hurt his eyes, almost, to take in the sunlit cherry trees. Gin smiled widely and happily to see Aizen looking about him with such pleasure and awe. Aizen breathed quietly, languidly, feeling the scent of cherry blossoms wash over him. Then he gazed at the young man who had brought him here.

"Thank you, Gin," said Aizen. The warm sincerity in his brown eyes caused a blush to rise in Gin's cheeks, but Gin blushed easily anyway.

"I'll set out the mat and the sake," Gin stammered, ducking away from the older man's appreciative grin. Aizen helped him to roll out the grass mat and then lay out a rough-woven cloth over it, weighing down the corners with river-smoothened stones. Gin began setting out plates efficiently, his box of snacks placed on the side of the mat. Aizen watched the silver-haired youth work, absorbing the moment with startling clarity.

Gin reached for the snacks and the general assisted, holding the box upright. Their eyes met, the two only inches from each other. Aizen felt his breath hitch. This was the moment, he knew it; Gin's fluttering lashes indicated that the young man knew it as well.

The fragrance of cherry blossoms light and all-encompassing, the rushing melody of the stream, the tender warmth of the spring sun fell away. Aizen leaned forward, and Gin stilled, his eyes half-lidded and lips trembling. So close now, Aizen could feel little shallow wafts of air from Gin brushing his face; a shadow's inch more, just another slight motion forward.

Gin drew back abruptly with a shiver. Aizen halted, half-raised on his knees. Gin's gaze darted around and lighted on the sake cups. "I-I should wash the cups b-before we, um, before I, I mean-"

"It's alright, Gin," said Aizen, falling back to sit down. He knew he hadn't been able to contain the flash of disappointment, but he made himself smile as he usually did. Instead of facing Gin, the general busied himself with unloading the basket. As he was retrieving the second little box Aizen was suddenly yanked to face Gin and the youth had-

_This is a dream, isn't it?_

Gin's lips were warm and soft, like cream or silk or petals. And he had a light, clean scent that Aizen could not believe he was inhaling. Gin was cupping Aizen's face less firmly now and withdrawing slightly. Aizen's own hands quickly reached around the slender body and up Gin's back, holding the young man close. Rising to his knees Aizen tucked Gin closer to his own frame, even as Gin's fingers slipped down to grab at broad shoulders.

Before he could lose control at the unexpected kiss, Aizen pulled away. Gin's face was flushed, a delicate pink to match the cherry blooming all around. He was also panting a little, lips slightly parted and moist, and Aizen wondered if he could kiss Gin again until those lips were swollen and begging. The young man had his eyes closed tightly and his fingers were gripping Aizen's clothes with white-knuckled intensity. Aizen swallowed and reined in his passion, stroking Gin's hair back from the pale face, rubbing tender circles on Gin's rigid back until he was no longer stiff as a board.

When Gin had relaxed enough he smiled shyly up at Aizen, who returned the beatific expression. The youth, apparently processed what had transpired at a slower rate, buried his face into Aizen's chest. Aizen thought his heart would burst with an extravagance of joy: in his wildest dreams he had never thought Gin would make the first move like this. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Gin's head before carefully, reluctantly releasing Gin from his embrace. Gin kept nibbling his lips and glancing at Aizen. Although he was no longer within Aizen's arms, Gin shuffled over to sit next to the older man, leaning into the muscled body while they sat under the cherry trees. The older man was amused by Gin's bashful boldness, as they spent the rest of the morning enjoying a delicious meal. After they started on the sake, Aizen tugged Gin closer and dared himself to plant kisses on Gin's face after every cup of sake. Eventually Gin put away the wine and leaned into the kisses: a shy tongue darting out to taste Aizen's mouth; a coy denial of entry for Aizen's; timid, soft moans that deepened as Aizen stroked down his arm and then slipped around his waist.

But when Aizen pulled Gin closer he found Gin's palms pushing him away. The general paused in his advances. Gin was looking rather apprehensive, gulping nervously, his thin fingers curling and uncurling.

Aizen smiled and rubbed his nose against Gin's forehead. "It's alright, Kitsune. We have time enough. Thank you."

Gin didn't move away, but shifted so he snuggled into Aizen. "Kitsune?"

Aizen blinked a few times and then chuckled abashedly. "That was... that was what I named you when - when I didn't know your real name. I-if you dislike it I won't say that anymore."

"N-no," said Gin. At the slightly crestfallen look on Aizen's face he stuttered, "I don't mean I didn't like it, I-I just meant I didn't mind you calling me that. I, um... like it, actually."

Aizen brightened. "Really?"

"Please, call me that when... when we're alone." Gin smiled and looked at his own hands, conscious of the general's body heat, of the shared warmth between them, of Aizen's proximity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyoraku and Ukitake observed the pair from the sidelines as Aizen and Gin ran through the motions again. The general did not even register their presence, pausing only to correct a hold or a transition that had been done wrongly. Only after the two had completed their cycle did Aizen see his adjutants waiting.

"Good morning," he said, walking over. "You're earlier than expected. What news from the Marshal?"

"Nothing much, same old drivel about maintaining our troops. So that's your boy?" said Kyoraku. It was his first time seeing Ichimaru Gin. With a smirk he said, "I can see why you prefer to spend time on him than pore over the Marshal's letters."

Gin came over and handed a towel to the general, then bowed respectfully to the two adjutants before leaving. Ukitake raised his black eyebrows – there were crude jokes and bets about where else he had black hair, but the enigmatic white-haired man never revealed a word as to the truth. "Well-trained too, hmm? You've found yourself a treasure. Why can't we get someone like this?"

"You're just an adjutant, Jyuu," drawled Kyoraku. "Maybe when you're as charming as our general here."

Aizen grinned lopsidedly. "Make fun of me when he's not around, alright? Let's get down to business."

"There isn't much business to be discussed," said Ukitake. He observed Aizen carefully. "Have you two become intimates?"

"That is none of your business," said Aizen, a shade sharply. Kyoraku nudged Ukitake and gave a warning wink. Aizen breathed out and released the tension in his shoulders. He was almost as possessive as Gin when it came to the two of them, and Aizen was absurdly proud of that fact.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The orders came to Aizen late in the afternoon. The White Army was to put down rebels that had set up shop in the hills about three months' march away. They had been harassing the towns around the hills more frequently, killing and looting with greater abandonment, and had grown to the strength of a few thousands.

Aizen was to set off two weeks after receiving the order. Gin was there with him when Aizen read the Marshal's decision. The general put the scroll down and sighed.

"Guess that's it for the Shrine Festivities this year," he said to the young man. Gin half-smiled and removed the empty cup of tea. Aizen touched Gin's hand. "Go with the Matsumoto family. They're as close to you as anyone else."

Gin's blue-green gaze flickered with some unknown emotion, but he merely nodded and left the room. Aizen exhaled heavily again. Ever since that serene spring day, Aizen had been courting Gin's affections more steadily but the young man was as elusive as a butterfly's flight pattern. He allowed kisses and light petting, no more. Aizen chafed at the lack of progress, but he knew that was the libidinous part of him talking. The rational aspect told him that Gin was already moving faster than Aizen himself did. Yet, day after day, being in contact with that young man, breathing in his light fragrance, delighting in brief smiles... that rational part in Aizen was rapidly withering away to be replaced with a thirst for Gin at all times. The parting at the end of each day weighed ever more heavily on Aizen.

He shook himself. There were more things to think about. The men had to be rallied and kitted, strategy had to be planned, schedules of rations to be prepared. Aizen was not willing to go to war over petty squabbles over land, preferring the route of diplomacy, but when there were rebels it was a different matter. Now the unity and peace of the land had to be held and protected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The evening before they were to set off for battle was one of the hardest for any soldier. Aizen checked through his equipment and polished his sword once more. Kyoka Suigetsu would delight in the song of war again, Aizen knew, but he only wished to end the strife as soon as possible.

There came a knock on the door. Aizen supposed it was Ogawa with his usual array of medications and protective amulets, but was pleased and surprised to see Gin standing at the door with a box of medicines.

"Ogawa-san told me to prepare these," said Gin, packing the supplies into Aizen's personal items.

"Thank you," said Aizen. He sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and placed her on her stand. Gin remained at the wrapped bag. Aizen walked over and sat beside Gin. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," said Gin quietly. "Can't you take me with you?"

"You're not a soldier, Gin. As adept as you are with the sword, you are not trained to face the enemy on a battlefield." Aizen flicked silver hair from Gin's brow. "Stay here and watch over my people."

Gin lowered his face. Aizen's fingers trailed down a cheek and up to cup Gin's face. The youth peered up through his lashes and then raised his hand to hold Aizen's wrist.

"Taishou, please ask me to stay the night?" he said, his voice softer than a moth's wing. Aizen stopped breathing and studied the face before him. Gin was serious, the look in his eyes firm and unwavering, although a deep tenderness shimmered from within the blue-green gaze. Gin, mistaking Aizen's silence for rejection, pressed his lips to Aizen's palm. "I... I do not know what to do, not exactly, b-but I wish to stay here tonight with you."

The general breathed out shakily. "Kitsune, I will return. It is only a skirmish, nothing more."

"But it is at least six months without you, a-and I..." Gin bit his lower lip. "Let me stay the night, taishou, let me stay here with you tonight, please."

Aizen discovered that, as good a soldier as he was, he was powerless when Gin spoke like that. There was no way to defend against the quiet plea, the gentle insistence, and who in his right mind would deny Gin's request anyway?

"Stay with me tonight, Gin. Stay all night."

"Yes, taishou."

The general took Gin's hand and led the young man into his bedroom. Swiftly Gin followed, only the barest hint of apprehension showing. The bed was already laid out and Aizen supposed Gin had informed Ogawa of his purpose, because a bowl of oil was prepared and was being warmed near the lamp. Gin fidgeted slightly, his nervousness charming and inviting.

"What d-do I do, taishou?" he asked, toes curling and shuffling over the other foot's. "I've heard b-but I... I'm not sure-"

"There is nothing to fear, Kitsune," murmured Aizen, caressing the young man languidly. "I will take care of you. I will be gentle and take care of you."

Aizen carefully undressed Gin and removed his own clothing, every motion a study of tenderness. As Aizen bent to kiss the young man, he whispered against parted lips, "I promise I will come back to you."

"Promise?" Gin trembled and allowed himself to meet the increasingly urgent kiss. He drew away and stared into intense brown eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**TBC...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	7. Origins II: The Fox and the General

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Origins II: **

**The Fox and the General**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gin opened his eyes to see a broad expanse of smooth skin, marred only by three thin scars that traced from the left shoulder to the line of the spine. He smiled and shuffled forward, imprinting his lips to warm skin. "Morning, taishou."

"Mm." Aizen shifted and Gin half-sat up, bracing himself on his right elbow. Even after six years, Gin still found it remarkable how little it took to make Aizen happy. A morning kiss, a simple breakfast – there were reasons why his people loved him far more than they love some distant Emperor's court. Aizen woke up with a muzzy smile. "Good morning, my love."

Gin rested his chin on Aizen's shoulder. "Time to wake up, taishou."

"I do wish you'd call my name, Kitsune," said Aizen sleepily. "You could be referring to anyone."

"I only call you taishou, you know that," said Gin, ignoring the usual plaint. It was a fine winter morning from what little Gin could tell from the window while he tied on his belt. Aizen padded over and embraced him from behind, nuzzling into Gin's neck. "Taishou. You have to get dressed. Your wife and son are waiting for us to start breakfast."

Aizen chuckled and complied. "You'll be out today?"

"I have to go on my rounds, check if everyone is provided for," said Gin. "The old folk are saying this is a harsher winter than before. Can you tell if there is a difference?"

"Not really," admitted Aizen, carelessly combing his hair. Gin rolled his eyes with affection and took over. Aizen snagged another kiss. "Most winters I'm off to the east or the north, remember?"

"Hmm. Well, we've enjoyed the last two years of rest," commented Gin as they made their way to the breakfast table.

"I remember you being so worried the first time you saw me off," murmured Aizen. "And the very warm welcome you gave me on my return."

Gin elbowed his lover's ribs. "If you hadn't returned, I'd have shown you real heat – in hell."

"I never break my promises, love."

They slid the door open. Aizen's wife, Lady Minako was already there, along with their three-year-old son Takeshi. Lady Minako greeted them without rising, as she was heavy with child. The boy jumped to his feet and toddled over to hug first Aizen before being scooped up by Gin. "Mornin', papa, Gin-jii."

"Good morning to you too. And what-" Gin shifted Takeshi to his other arm "-is Takeshi-chan doing today?"

The boy beamed. "Drawing!"

"He means calligraphy," remarked Lady Minako. She placed bowls of rice for Gin and Aizen on the table. "I'm getting him to write out in the yard."

"In the yard?" asked Aizen. "He might catch a cold."

The lady smiled. "Or, if you want your study to be peppered with ink blots, I could always put him there."

"Ah. I see." Aizen started eating and the rest followed. Takeshi bounced happily in Gin's lap while the young man fed him. Lady Minako motioned for the attending servant girl to serve the boy properly, freeing Gin up for his own breakfast. Aizen sipped his soup. "We'll have dinner together tonight, Minako?"

"Of course. Gin-san, will you be joining us?"

Gin smiled. "No. It's my turn to watch Takeshi anyway. You two have fun."

"I wanna haf fun too," announced Takeshi. "Funny fun funfun fun funnest-"

Aizen merely chuckled while Gin and Minako entertained Takeshi. Gin liked Aizen's wife and son, often volunteering for baby detail when Takeshi was younger. In fact, it had been the young man who insisted on Aizen getting married and having children.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You need an heir, taishou, and a family to balance you. Remind you of what you're fighting for," he had said with unusual firmness. That was after Aizen's second long trip away.

Aizen hadn't capitulated easily. "I can't fight only for you?"

"We have to think about the second generation too, taishou," Gin had said. "Besides, I like children and I can't give you any. It is the proper thing to do as well."

"Fine. I'll find a good woman, get married, have half a dozen kids... on one condition." Aizen had been amused by Gin's wary expression. "You stay here with me, because you _are _family to me."

"What if your lady objects?" asked Gin.

"Then she won't be my lady," Aizen had said in a very final tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As he rode out to the first of many farmsteads Gin wondered if he should settle down too. He had a stable job now, working as Aizen's steward after Ogawa passed away, he had the means to purchase a house – not that Aizen wouldn't give him one if Gin asked – and he was rather envious about Takeshi.

He loved the boy: it was hard not to when a miniature Aizen with dark waves of hair and bright eyes welcomed him with a huge hug every time they met, be it the day before or perhaps five minutes ago. Aizen joked that his son evidently inherited his father's liking for silver hair, but neither men mentioned the tease in front of Lady Minako lest she took it the wrong way.

The woman was from a respectable family and had accepted that she was not the center of Aizen's life. The general was a good man, and made it a point to spend time with her on special occasions as well as spending the night with her on even nights. She was cordial and polite to Gin, but the young man knew that she somewhat resented his bond with Aizen. She couldn't help it, but then many wives across the country had the same problem. But she could give Aizen children, which Gin was grateful to her for. Takeshi had been a blessing, and the coming baby would add to the joy already prevalent within the household. Gin was looking forward to taking care of another miniature Aizen, or perhaps a young lady with dark brown hair and solemn, beautiful brown eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hill bandits," said Kyoraku. "They rob the tithing carts, steal into the hills and cover their tracks, lie low for the winter. They're robbing my people blind."

"It's not fair," agreed Aizen. "Do we have any clues as to their hideouts?"

Ukitake indicated a number of locations on the map laid out on the table among them. "There are cave systems here, here, here and here. I sent my boys as scouts, found some evidence of these places being used as shelters but most of the caves have collapsed or are inaccessible. We are still looking though. There are far too many caves in this place."

Aizen examined the map. "They would need to be near a path, and also a place with a good vantage point. There has to be someone on lookout for our scouts."

"There are perhaps seven or eight dozens, a hundred caves." Kyoraku took a deep drag of his pipe and blew out a thin stream of smoke. "That's just on the east side of the West hills."

Coughing, Aizen waved the smoke away. He glanced up and smiled. "Gin. Come on in."

"Good evening Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san," said Gin as he placed a tray of steaming dumplings on another side table. He walked over where Aizen took his hand. "Taishou, Lady Minako asks when you wish to start dinner."

"Oh, right," said Aizen, exasperated at his own forgetfulness. "Uh, Jyuushiro, Shunsui, are you two having dinner here?"

Kyoraku shrugged. "Unless we're imposing."

"Of course not," said Gin with a broad smile. "I'll ask them to set a table for you here, or would you mind having dinner with me and Takeshi?"

Ukitake smiled in return as he tied his long white hair back in a ponytail. "That would be ideal. Thank you, Ichimaru-kun."

"You're welcome, though the honor is mine."

Aizen rolled up the maps and put them onto a shelf. "Gin, remember we have archery training tomorrow."

"I won't forget." Gin kissed the general on his cheek. "Good night."

Waving a farewell to his adjutants and his lover, Aizen ran off to dine with his wife. Gin shook his head and sighed, almost sentimentally, then collected himself. "I'll inform the kitchen now, sirs. Please come with me."

After Gin exited, Kyoraku took another long pull of his pipe. "Boy's shaped up well."

"Yes he has," agreed Ukitake quietly. "Such a fine young man."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After he drew the sword back in a circle to his chest, Gin let out his breath evenly. Every morning he went through the routine of sword practice, and every morning he discovered new things about himself through meditation and action.

Aizen moved over. "That was almost perfect," he praised softly. "Breathing was rather strained near the end though. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about joining you on that sweep over in the West hills." Gin put his bamboo sword down. "But I know you'll want me to stay here."

"Who else can I trust to defend my family?" asked Aizen. He slung an arm over Gin's thin shoulders. "I know you will fight to your last breath to keep them safe."

Gin smiled and shifted nearer to his older lover. "Of course."

As the pair made their way to the changing rooms, Ukitake and Kyoraku hailed their general over. Gin followed when Aizen took his hand: he usually kept out of such discussions. Kyoraku unrolled a message tube and the three men read it. Gin stayed away. This was Aizen's work, not his.

"I suppose we should leave today if we want to avoid the worst of the winter storms," conceded Aizen after some muttered conversation. "Gin, get my sword and light armor ready. Are you two prepared?"

"Yes."

"Assemble five dozen men. We'll search and seal every single cave we come across." Aizen exhaled. "At least we know their full strength. Do you have a drawing of the informant? I don't want us to kill the wrong man."

Gin left them plotting strategy. Lady Minako had to be informed, as was the stable master to ready the horses. It could be weeks or months before the men returned, and he had to steel himself for the ache of parting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the news came a fortnight later Gin did not collapse in grief.

Lady Minako did, and Gin sent for the family physician. Takeshi was not really able to comprehend the news, so Gin asked Matsumoto Neji to watch over Takeshi for the day while the boy played with Neji's sons. Kyoraku and Ukitake had returned with badly treated injuries, and Gin had another doctor see to them. There was the issue of informing the men's families, and that task was undertaken by Gin himself, riding house to house, giving tidings he never wanted to tell anyone. Then Gin took Takeshi back for dinner, listening to the boy prattle about a new game he learned.

Only at the end of his day did Gin stumble into his quarters, the one he shared with his lover. He brushed his hair, washed his face, put on bedclothes, locked the door, and lay down on his bed.

Only then did the slender man curl up into a fetal position on his futon, weeping as if his heart would break, all through the long night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Gin set the men's affairs in order, arranging for pensions, but he did not prepare for a funeral. Lady Minako was secluded in her room, while Takeshi was allowed to roam about the house freely, though his cheer was dampened by the heavy atmosphere throughout the household.

Ukitake, his right arm in a sling, said, "We should be preparing for the ceremony."

"Not yet," said Gin.

Kyoraku puffed on his pipe. "Wishing that he'll come back won't make him come back, Ichimaru."

Gin blinked and then stared at the two adjutants. "There is no body. He might make it."

"They fell into a ravine that was hundreds of feet deep. He's not coming back," said Ukitake gently. "Ichimaru-san, I understand your feelings, but he's not coming home."

"Your meals will be served to your rooms." Gin ignored the man. "I have matters to see to. Please excuse me."

The long day was kept full of tasks, Gin numbing himself with little errands that were usually assigned to the other servants or servitors. When he stepped into his room after dinner he closed it quickly, unwilling to step out again.

He should not have closed it. Kyoraku and Ukitake were both seated at the one low table in the room, looking very serious.

"You should not be here," said Gin, too exhausted to even be civil.

Kyoraku stood up, looming over the slightly-built Gin. "We've come about the will."

"The will?" asked Gin.

"The one where he left everything to you instead of his son," supplied Ukitake smoothly.

Gin frowned. "There is no such will that I know of." Then his tired mind clicked and his eyes widened. "You're not injured."

The white-haired adjutant smiled innocently. "Of course not. Why should we be?" The smile snapped off like a candle blown out by the wind. "Where is his will, Ichimaru?"

"I don't know," replied Gin, edging towards the door.

Kyoraku grinned crookedly. "I really doubt that. You're the one closest to that idiot Aizen. Where is his will, Ichimaru?"

"I don't know!" repeated Gin. He almost had the door now-

Abruptly he was thrown against the wall away from the door. Kyoraku had a hand around his neck. The dark-haired man leaned in, smelling of pipe-smoke and sake. "There are ways for us to find out. I suggest you tell us now and save yourself some pain. Or perhaps..." A large hand reached down and groped Gin roughly. Gin gasped, more out of shock than of pain or pleasure. Kyoraku bent closer and breathed hotly into Gin's ear, making the young man squirm. "Perhaps you're looking forward to it?"

"Shun, back off," said Ukitake sternly. Kyoraku licked up Gin's cheek and let go. Gin rubbed away the wet patch with his sleeve, disgusted and suddenly fearful. Ukitake was scowling at Kyoraku. In one smooth action Ukitake had risen to his feet. The white-haired man looked at Gin. "You really don't know about the will?"

Gin shook his head slowly. He wanted them out of here, now. This was his space, this was his space with Aizen. This was an intrusion to his memory. Ukitake sighed heavily. "Ah well. I guess there's no point to asking him then. Staying here won't find it."

Just as Gin thought the adjutants were leaving, Ukitake removed a length of indigo fabric from his sleeve. Kyoraku raised his eyebrows and grinned maliciously. "You just hate being second, don't you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," growled Ukitake playfully. Kyoraku grabbed Gin's arm and twisted his hold, sweeping Gin's feet from under him. Locking the young man's arms behind him, Kyoraku waited until Ukitake had looped the cloth into a gag over Gin's mouth. The slender youth struggled and bucked and screamed into the gag, but the two adjutants were experienced soldiers and soon had him trussed up. Kyoraku rummaged around and found a dagger – the dagger Gin's father had left to him. Ukitake took it from Kyoraku and then directed an angelic smile at Gin.

"Don't you worry, _Kitsune_," he mocked in a soft tone, dark delight tinting his tone, "we'll do our best to enjoy you."

Kyoraku slid Ukitake's clothes off the white-haired man's shoulders. Pressing a tender kiss to Ukitake's shoulder, the brunet smiled and added, "Again and again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin's only thought the next morning was of Takeshi and Lady Minako's safety. Struggling to sit up, muffling the inadvertent whimpers of agony, Gin redressed himself and grabbed his sword. If he even saw the two adjutants today, he would kill them or die trying.

Making his way to the lady's quarters, he met Takeshi, who scampered up and hugged Gin. Biting back the stabbing pain this simple demonstration of affection caused him, Gin stroked Takeshi's head. "Where's mummy?" he asked softly.

"In there with Kyo-san and Uki-san," said Takeshi happily.

Gin paused. They were holding the two hostage. The silver-haired steward bit his lip. No one would believe him, since the two adjutants were held in high regard by the White Army, and the servants would not be able to rescue Lady Minako or Takeshi without endangering either of them.

_But if they had lied about their injuries, perhaps they had lied about the general too._

Well aware that he was in no shape to ride, Gin took a horse anyway. It was only two days' ride away. He had treated himself in the privacy of his rooms earlier, and the numbing salve the physicians used before extracting arrowheads was helping somewhat.

Gin was chary of leaving the family in the two adjutants' hands, but then there wasn't much he could do by himself. If he could find the general, maybe there would be a way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leaves and twigs latticed overhead, casting delicate veins of shadow over the ground. Gin walked through the trees, searching. It was cold, the frost arriving earlier this year, but Gin took no notice of the weather.

"Aizen-sama?" he called out. He was tired and hungry, his horse had bolted and he was hopelessly lost, but he had to find Aizen Sousuke. He had to. They can tell him that Aizen was dead all they want, but Gin would have to see an actual dead body to believe in it. "Aizen-sama?"

"Kitsune?"

That turned around. Aizen was there, wrapped in a furred, hooded coat and looking rather ragged, but he was there. "Taishou. I've found you."

"Gin," murmured Aizen as the silver-haired man trudged up the slope and then fell in his arms, exhausted beyond measure. "Gin, why did you come?"

"I came to look for you. They told me you were dead, they said... they said you died in the forest, fending off bandits." Gin breathed in the heady musk of his lover. It was cold and he burrowed closer. "They said you were dead."

Aizen hugged Gin closer. "They aren't wrong, Gin." He looked down at the slender man in his embrace. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." Gin was about to faint. The trauma of the previous night, coupled with the grief he had been shoring up ever since the two adjutants returned, the exertions he forced on his battered body, the overwhelming relief at having found his lover all added up to demand a complete shutdown of his system.

The general held Gin upright and brushed hair away from Gin's pale face. In the rising moonlight, Gin thought he saw a hunger in Aizen's gaze.

Aizen's golden gaze.

"Taishou?" he murmured. "I think... I think we better go home. Shall we go home now?"

"Of course," answered Aizen tenderly, lowering his head to kiss Gin under his ear. Gin heard Aizen sniff and then growl. Without warning, Aizen let go of Gin and let the slender youth roll down the slope.

Struggling to his feet, Gin was confused and lost. "Taishou, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" snarled Aizen. "I smell them on you! Did you even wait for them to finish announcing my demise before you serviced them?"

Gin's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, then more rapidly. "No, no, I didn't, they-they came to our room and- oh gods. Oh gods."

Now that he was a good distance away and adrenaline was pumping through his veins, Gin saw fully what Aizen had become. Golden eyes glaring at him under a prominent brow, and fangs like a wolf's gleamed dully in the moonlight.

Aizen snarled again, stalking forward. Gin stayed rooted to the spot until Aizen grabbed his arms and crushed the young man against his body. Then Aizen paused, as if surprised.

Slowly the general let go. "You're not afraid of me."

"Oh gods," repeated Gin, stepping forward and extending a cautious hand to Aizen's face. "What happened?"

"Why are you unafraid?" asked Aizen, as if unable to believe that Gin was not running away in terror. Gin was running gentle fingers over Aizen's transformed visage, his blue-green eyes full of emotion. The vampire grabbed Gin's wrists and tugged the hands away. "Answer me!"

"I don't know," whispered Gin. "How am I supposed to be afraid of you?"

Something in the general's blazing eyes softened and the features returned to normal. He released Gin's wrists. "Run. Run home."

Gin frowned slightly, but walked away reluctantly. The general roared. "RUN!"

Gin ran until he collapsed. When he woke, he ran until he reached home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin endured the following three days by locking himself in his room, emerging every day only to ensure that Lady Minako was safe and Takeshi was fine. The two adjutants appeared to have taken over the household, reassigning duties and preparing a funeral for Aizen. Every night one of the two – usually Ukitake – would come to Gin's rooms, but after Gin sliced Ukitake's hand open the two men stayed away from Gin.

Then the news came of a ruthless band of bandits, burning and looting as they went. And they were heading here.

From the rumors gathered from the few survivors that remained, the bandits had ripped their victims throats out. They had masks on, masks that hid their eyes and made them look like monsters. They only attacked by night, and were extraordinarily fast and strong.

The town tried to prepare, and the army stood on alert, posted at various entrances to the large town.

Gin knew who was coming.

By the next sundown the bandits had arrived. Fires erupted from various quarters of the town, and the army was sent out to assist in putting down the bandits. Gin knew they would not be coming back. He had his sword at the ready, Takeshi by his side and the pregnant Lady Minako with him in the most secured room in the fortress. There was no question of leaving: even with the mayhem outside, the two adjutants had their eyes on their puppets. They left Gin guarding them because he was a good swordsman and was not likely to stab them in the back while the lady and Aizen's child was still in danger. Treacherous as they were, they were also good strategists.

Not good enough to withstand monsters, however.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The main gates were smashed in by large humanoid creatures with wild blue hair and heavily muscled bodies. Over the bodies of the guards, a woman and a man led a troop of their own kind into the fortress.

"So nice of you to invite us into your house, Sousuke," purred the woman.

Aizen smiled. "The boy has yet to reach maturity, and apparently someone has stopped Gin from taking on the full role. Isn't it great when the universe is on your side, Sayuri-chan? No one owns the fortress."

"Hmm, such intimacy with my name when you're still so young," scolded Sayuri. "Insolent little upstart."

"I'm not little," laughed the general, sweeping the woman up in his arms. The soldiers that had followed him in life now fought by his side as well, together with Sayuri's own court of vampires. The servants and guards held their ground as best as they could, but against demons and monsters they had no chance. Aizen watched the carnage unfold. "You're just much more experienced than I am."

"I will teach you as we go along, my darling," crooned the woman. "After all, I am the queen of my kind. Come. Show us your lovely home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takeshi held his hands over his ears to keep out the screaming. He was shaking but, to Gin's immense comfort and pride, the boy was not crying. He had his father's courage. Lady Minako was sobbing silently, collapsed on a pile of cushions behind them. Gin placed a hand on Takeshi's head and the boy blinked large brown eyes up at him.

The two adjutants flew into the room. At the door were half a dozen men and one woman, dressed in red silks. They were all sporting yellow eyes and protruding foreheads, but it was their fangs that grabbed the most attention.

Takeshi took in the appearances and screamed. Gin scooped him up and hugged him close. Ukitake struggled to his feet, while Kyoraku unsheathed his second sword.

"You were supposed to kill him!" yelled Ukitake. "Why the hell did you change him for?"

The woman smiled. "Because he was handsome. Because he was strong. Because he was a damn sight more of a man than you two can ever aspire to be. Because I wanted to." She hissed and her eyes gleamed. "Don't you dare assume that you can tell me what to do, Ukitake. I am Sayuri, Princess of the Night. I do as I please."

Kyoraku was breathing heavily. Before the woman stopped talking, he charged. The twin swords swung down and across, decapitating one of the vampires and stabbing deep into another. The beheaded vampire exploded into dust, but the stabbed man just pulled the blade out with a threatening growl. Kyoraku's mouth opened in horror. Sayuri rolled her eyes and grabbed Kyoraku by his neck.

"Not yet, Sayuri-hime," said a brown-haired man. Gin's breath hitched. Aizen stepped forward and took Kyoraku from the woman and shoved him back into Ukitake. "I'd like to deal with the vermin in my house."

"Oh, all right," said Sayuri with a sultry smile. "The rest of you, go clear out the rest of the town. Have fun, hmm?" After the other men left, Aizen and Sayuri examined the people left in the room.

Gin didn't speak, only held Takeshi close to himself. He would keep the boy safe, no matter what. That had been his promise to Aizen and to Takeshi.

Coyly Sayuri tilted her head. Her skin was milk-white, glowing in the weak candlelight in the room. Her features eased back into regular human features, revealing large dark eyes rimmed by long lashes. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Sousuke?"

Aizen smiled humorlessly. Lady Minako gasped; Gin kept Takeshi's face averted. Aizen took a step forward and observed all their faces.

Ukitake was wan but stoic, Kyoraku sweating but stern. Neither men showed much emotion. Lady Minako trembled where she was crouched, a hand over her swollen belly. Gin met the cold, calculating gaze, his jaw set. Takeshi turned his head and then cried out, "Papa?"

"Takeshi." Aizen's smile grew a little warmer. Gin swallowed against the hope that Aizen would let them all go. The Aizen he knew and loved would never have harmed his people. He would never have terrified his family. He would not have killed in such a cavalier fashion.

This was not the Aizen he knew, but Gin was more than aware that even now, Gin's heart ached with love for him.

"Takeshi," echoed Sayuri. She strode forward as well, standing beside Aizen. "Your son. And who is this beautiful young man holding him?"

"Ichimaru Gin," Gin answered coldly.

The woman laughed. "So you are the one! Let me tell you a secret: it was your name he whispered with his dying breath."

"Whose?" asked the steward, though a dread foreboding lurked in his heart.

"Sousuke's, of course! Such a romantic man, aren't you, Sousuke?" crooned Sayuri. "Such a perfect specimen, betrayed by his own adjutants, delivered to my hands."

"Be quiet, Sayuri," said Aizen.

The woman raised a brow. "What did you just say?"

With a sigh Aizen grabbed the nearest door frame, tore it out and stabbed it into the center of the woman's chest. Sayuri blinked in disbelief. "I made you-" She exploded into dust.

Aizen looked at the pile of ashes on the floor. "And now I've killed you. What of it?"

Sensing that this was their chance, Kyoraku and Ukitake each grabbed a sword and attacked. Gin had seen them spar before, and the two adjutants could practically read each other's minds. As repugnant as they were, Gin had to hope that they could beat the changed Aizen. Ukitake's attacks were forcing Aizen back and the general executed a duck and roll, coming back to his feet with Kyoraku's sword in his hand. Kyoraku went on the offensive, relying on Ukitake to defend him.

There was an added ferocity and grace to Aizen's movements. A simple backhand shouldn't have been able to knock Kyoraku off his feet, a casual spin-kick couldn't have knocked Ukitake back. Gin swallowed and handed Takeshi to the lady.

"Keep him safe," he ordered, before drawing his sword and entering the fray.

He kept out of the two adjutants' way as much as he could, since they were used to fighting alongside each other. Aizen was being forced to a corner, but with a rasped growl he tore the blade out of Ukitake's hand and impaled him to the wall. The man choked back a shout and tried to tear the sword out, but it was been stabbed in to the hilt.

Kyoraku roared an expletive and swung, losing all sense of self-preservation. It was all Gin could do to protect him, but Aizen's punch on his forearm shattered bone and Gins vision flashed white with agony. When the pain faded to a throb, Gin saw that Kyoraku had been stabbed into the floor through his shoulder. Aizen was staring at Gin.

"Get up, Kitsune," he said gently.

As he pushed himself to his feet Gin's other hand closed around a length of wood that had come free during the fight. He knew what to do.

He breathed in and the stake rushed forward. It was only moments before the love of his life died, for real, and Gin had to take one last look at him.

The stake rammed into flesh.

Aizen was gazing at him calmly, in his human face. He looked at the stake stuck into his shoulder, well clear of his heart. "Your aim is off."

"I can't do it," whispered Gin. "Gods, I can't do it."

"Well," said Aizen pleasantly after ripping the stake from his shoulder. "For your lack of accuracy, I'm gonna give you a present. Two presents, actually."

Gin tried to breathe normally as Aizen stepped right behind him and embraced his waist, as he used to on mornings when they woke up together. Aizen kissed the silver-haired steward's ear and then licked the outer rim. Gin shivered.

The general held him tightly, ignoring the intake of breath that signified pain. "The first present is regarding Takeshi. You can choose to save my son, pass him to any survivor out there whom you trust, and I promise the survivor and my son will walk away from this massacre safely, and we will not hunt them down. You will then come back here. Option two is for you to walk out of here and ride north for three days, then come back here. Every single piece of property I own will then belong to you. All you have to do is leave Takeshi here, and ride out north."

Gin shut his eyes. "Give me Takeshi. I'll be back as soon as I'm certain he and his guardian are safe."

"You are on your honor, Kitsune." Aizen smiled. He called out and one of the men who had been there came in. "Mitsui. Follow Ichimaru out and escort him back. Let the people he selects go away safely."

"Yes taishou."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin walked carefully along the debris-strewn streets and pretended he could not hear the screams and cries erupting from various spots in the cities. Every now and then a teal-furred monster would sprint past. Takeshi was quietly sobbing, having registered that he was awake and there were dead people around.

Gin's right arm rested in a sling, his left hand holding Takeshi's tiny one. Mitsui watched them both, close enough so that the rampaging monsters did not take these two as prey. When he came to the Matsumoto teahouse he was glad to see that it was still standing. He walked in, ignoring the irritated commands of Mitsui to return to his side. Apparently the changed men could not enter a house uninvited.

A rod came hurtling towards him and Takeshi shrieked. Halfway through the blow the rod changed dirction and Gin dodged as best as he could. It was Matsumoto Reina, the third daughter of the family, along with her husband Hirako Ozuru.

"Gin!" she gasped. "We thought you were... oh my god, you're injured!"

"That's not important," said Gin urgently. "Get your things. I can get you out, only one family, no more."

"What are you saying?" asked Hirako. He was a noodle seller, if Gin remembered correctly. "Who is this boy?"

"He's... he's Aizen Takeshi. But he is to forget the name tonight, it will not help him or you. Take the boy, take your valuables and follow me."

That said, Gin led the three out. Mitsui was at the door, scowling, but the man said nothing. Gin nodded and Mitsui directed them to the river which was abandoned. There was a boat and Gin ushered the three into it hurriedly.

"Gin-jii?" Takeshi tugged on Gin's robe. Gin swallowed the lump in his chest and hunkered down to embrace the boy again. "Aren' you coming wif me? Are you throwing me away? Don' you want me?"

"Takeshi-chan, Gin-jii loves you. Papa loves you and so does your mummy. But we have to do something else right now, and it will take some time, so follow Reina and be a good boy, okay? Give Gin-jii a kiss now."

Takeshi obeyed. Gin hugged him again with his good arm, pushing down the tears. This would be the last time he saw Takeshi and he knew it. "I love you, darling boy. Be safe."

Mitsui passed Hirako a badge. "If any of them things harasses you, show this. They'll go right away."

Reina clutched Gin's arm. "Come with us. The town is not going to survive."

"I can't," answered Gin. "I made a promise to keep his family safe. Lady Minako is still inside. Takeshi... let him forget the name. He is your son now."

Mitsui kicked the boat away from the dock. Suddenly aware of the nature of the parting, Takeshi shrieked at being separated from Gin, but the current was carrying the boat downriver and away from the burning town. The boy's plaintive cries carried over the water and Gin felt his heart break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the silver-haired steward returned to the fortress, Aizen was sipping sake.

"Ah, you're back," said Aizen. "And without little Takeshi either, I see."

"I promised to keep your family safe," said Gin dully. "Lady Minako is still here."

Aizen chuckled darkly. "Oh, her? She's not my family."

"She is your wife."

"Not when the child in her womb belongs to someone else," said Aizen casually. He flicked a glance at the two men tied up in the back. "Right, Kyoraku?"

Gin was shocked. "Y-you mean..."

"You really think no one heard you that night? She dismissed all the servants who could have helped you, and then led them to your room." Aizen laughed again at the horrified expression on Gin's face. "Such terrible people, hmm? You came back, hoping to save her, and yet she was the one who let those two men rape you. Repeatedly, as I heard."

Gin froze. He had not wanted Aizen to find out, he had not expected the lady to be so vicious. The general downed his sake and then stood up. He stalked over to the motionless steward.

"Strip," Aizen ordered quietly.

"No," said Gin, knowing he was about to die. He would not lose what little dignity he had.

Aizen narrowed his eyes, then pinned Gin to the wall by his throat. With his free hand he tore off Gin's belt and ripped away the thick winter clothes. Underneath the layers Aizen saw bruises that were yet healing, cuts and scars that had just closed, and he growled. Evidence that Gin had been forced against his will stared him in the face, and Aizen did not like what he saw.

"I have a second gift for you, Gin," he murmured, leaning in close so that his lips brushed Gin's mouth. "Again, a choice. Walk out of here, ride north for three days, return to power and money, everything you need. You can even get Takeshi back here if you want."

"What is my other option?" asked Gin. Getting Takeshi back safe and sound, raising him to be a proper warrior would be ideal.

"Your other choice is to die in their places." Aizen glanced at the trio who were tied up. "Your life to power, riches and glory, or your death for them to live on."

Gin bit his upper lip.

"Remember what they did to you, Gin," Aizen went on inexorably, his soft tone concerned and tender. "The woman arranged for these men to have their way with you. The men forced themselves on you. They didn't let you die only because Takeshi loved you and she thought you could take care of him better than she could. If they could kill you, they would have."

Gin's eyes flicked over all the three prisoners. Lady Minako was pleading silently with a teary face, her pregnant form causing her to have difficulty in kneeling. Ukitake had closed his eyes, apparently ready to accept whatever fate had befallen him. Kyoraku was watching the lady, the fear for his own child evident.

Aizen pressed his mouth to Gin's ear, allowing him to take in the bound prisoners. "What do you say, Kitsune? Your life, or theirs?"

Gin closed his eyes and swallowed. He inhaled and breathed out. "Let them live. I will die."

"Really," said Aizen with a thin smile. Gin nodded, biting his lower lip. The general licked away the tear that rolled down Gin's cheek. "Come with me now."

Aizen led Gin to their room, which was still pristine and untouched. Aizen entered and removed the rest of Gin's clothes. The young man trembled at every touch from Aizen's hands, but didn't fight back. Aizen studied Gin critically.

"They really manhandled you," he said quietly. "They don't deserve to live."

"No," agreed Gin, equally softly, "but there are those who don't deserve to die who have died."

The general smiled crookedly and began removing his own clothes. Gin stepped forward to assist, out of habit, and was startled when Aizen tilted his chin up to kiss him deeply.

"I'll let them live," said Aizen. "But are you ready to die?"

Gin stared at the man he loved. "No. Who is?"

The brown-eyed man chuckled low in his throat. Lowering Gin to the futon, Aizen ran cold hands over Gin's shaking body, seeking out tender spots and sensitive zones. The younger man bit his lips and closed his eyes, willing himself not to respond to the familiar caresses and failing. Aizen chuckled again as he slid into Gin after carefully preparing him and oiling himself.

"Are you willing to die, Kitsune?" he murmured and licked Gin's ear.

Gin inhaled sharply as Aizen thrust harder. His head rolled back. "Yes."

"Good." Aizen growled.

Gin felt the canines sink in, felt his world flash white, then red, then begin to darken. He was gasping for breath now, the sensation of Aizen's teeth in his skin and of Aizen buried in him spiking into pleasure/pain/pleasure; he was finding it difficult to think, to breathe... was that... the pounding of... his... heart?

The scent of sweet rot filled his nose, a thick taste filled his mouth. Gin tried to turn away from the foul copper-sweetness but he couldn't. It flooded him and he was reaching for it, fingers grasping around broad shoulders, body bowing upwards to get more of the taste. He couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't react beyond swallowing and drinking and fading...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin woke up with a start. In front of his eyes was an expanse of skin, familiar yet strange. He ignored the thought, his rapacious hunger gnawing at every single nerve. There was a satisfied laugh behind him and Gin swerved around, disoriented by the sharp clarity of every detail. There were heartbeats, pounding, thundering in his ears, but they were not his.

It wasn't his true love's either.

"Aizen-sama," breathed Gin. "Taishou."

"Kitsune," said Aizen and embraced the young man. "Finally you're awake."

Gin tried to bury his face in Aizen's neck. "Hungry. Hungry."

"Oh, no no, none of that." Aizen pulled Gin away with another laugh. "Your first blood must be of the living. There."

Three people were bound and gagged, one of them female and pregnant. Gin didn't bother to recognize them before he fell upon the weakest – the woman – and fed. It wasn't enough; she had been weakened by something, she had little blood. The second prisoner shouted, his voice gurgling in his throat as teeth pierced straight into his jugular and rich life drained out of him. By the time Gin drank the third one dry, he was feeling much better.

When he drew away he saw who he had fed off. Minako, her fingers bloody and ripped, the elegant nails torn out. Kyoraku whose eye sockets stared blindly at his killer, his hands twisted and broken out of shape. Ukitake, his handsome face shorn of its beauty, his nose having been cut off and similarly blinded like Kyoraku. Gin looked down at the corpses and then swiveled about.

Aizen smiled warmly and took Gin's hands. "My love. How do you like my gift to you?"

Gin laughed happily as he turned into Aizen's embrace, his back to Aizen's chest. "This is wonderful! I feel... I feel rejuvenated. I feel different. I feel like... like the power of the world is arcing through my veins!"

"That is good." The general kissed Gin on his bare shoulder, then swung the younger man around into his arms. "My Kitsune is back with me. Nothing else matters."

"One thing I have to know," said Gin, nuzzling under Aizen's chin. "If I had chosen to walk away, what would you have done?"

Aizen smiled. "Snapped your neck, then tortured them as consolation, much as I did while you were still sleeping. Did they taste good?"

"You tortured them without waiting for me," pouted Gin. The general caught Gin up in his arms and kissed him apologetically, pressing his lips to smooth cheeks and soft mouth. Gin shifted closer and murmured, "You're gonna have to make it up to me, you know."

"With pleasure," replied Aizen.

Beyond the fortress's walls, the smoke from what remained of the town curled upwards.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**End of Origins**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	8. Prophecy Boy I

**A/N: Okay, it is pretty much an M-type chapter. Be warned.  
By the way, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing... there is a special this time, so please R&R!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy Boy I**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm bored," announced Yuzu as she tied up her hair in a different style for the third time that evening.

Karin barely paused from her console game. "We'll go out later then."

"Daddy's been ignoring us," Yuzu pouted as she sat beside her twin, watching the little animated figure bounce from level to level.

"He's been preoccupied with Papa Gin, you know that," said Karin. "Damn! I died again."

"Don't restart," commanded Yuzu, dragging Karin from the sofa. "C'mon. I feel like shopping."

Obediently Karin trudged after her fair-haired sister. They trooped down the stairs to the cellar, where Aizen kept excellent wines and Gin fashioned a dungeon much like the one back where they had been sired. A television program was airing, but the two who were seated in front were not paying attention to it. Karin coughed discreetly. The pale golden head of hair turned around and then an aristocratic face was leaned on strong forearms.

"Karin, Yuzu, what brings you down here?" asked Ilforte pleasantly. A muscular arm reached up to grab Ilforte's shoulder but was batted away. "It's not like we have actual entertainment."

"Looks to me you're doing fine entertaining yourself," remarked Karin. Yuzu bounded over and peered over the back of the sofa.

A teal-hair man sat up. "Fine. Now that you've ruined my make-out session, what do you want?"

"I wanna go shopping," said Yuzu.

"And that concerns me how?" asked Grimmjow, running his large hands through his unruly mane of blue hair. Ilforte fussed over his own ivory-blond locks, eventually settling for a ponytail. Grimmjow pulled Ilforte over and sniffed the slender man's neck. "I've better things to do."

"Come on," wheedled Yuzu. "We need someone to drive and you can help us carry things."

Karin added, "Ilforte can join us, maybe try out some outfits as well. Tight, figure-hugging outfits. Maybe even a costume or two."

"That sounds fun," said Ilforte. He turned to nose Grimmjow's cheek. "Shall we?"

"Toting bags and chauffeuring are not in my job description, kids," said Grimmjow, though he released Ilforte.

Karin slipped an arm through the muscular man's. "I know, but currently there isn't anyone to torture, so you can join us for some non-nudity-related fun, right, Grimmkitty?"

"What gives you the right to call me that?" snarled Grimmjow, catching the brunette up and over his shoulder.

Karin laughed and fought her way to the floor. "Because you're a Panthera demon and has tufty ears and a tail when in demon form?"

"Smartmouth. One day I'll get to rip it off and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine."

Delayed with helping Ilforte redo his ponytail, Yuzu told the blond to switch. "It'll be too strange to have a man follow us into the changing rooms," Yuzu said. "There."

"And I'll get to try on the short skirts _and_ leather pants," agreed Ilforte. "Sounds like a plan."

Yuzu courteously averted her eyes as Ilforte changed. When a hand tapped on the girl's shoulder she smiled up at the blonde. "You're gorgeous in both forms. Lucky you. What's the secret?"

"Well," said Ilforte, rearranging her collar, "the key is to moisturize."

As the quartet made their way to the garage, they encountered the third demon in the house. Ulquiorra nodded at the twins, standing aside for them. "Do remember to return by midnight."

"Wanna come with?" asked Karin.

"I have to run through the schedule for tonight, miss. Do excuse me."

Grimmjow scoffed. "D'you even know how to have fun, Ulqui?"

"As a matter of fact I do," replied Ulquiorra, his large emerald eyes unblinking. "I also know when it's appropriate to do so. In addition, it's the 1783rd time I have informed you not to address me as Ulqui."

"Whatever," drawled the Panthera demon. "Just because you have got a rod the size of a pillar rammed up your ass about propriety-"

"I do not have such a thing," countered Ulquiorra coolly.

Yuzu played peacemaker. "Alright, Grimm, leave it. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," said Ilforte, pulling on a pair of glasses. She waved a farewell to Ulquiorra who pressed the garage door open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ise Nanao shut her laptop. "It's not working."

"What's not working?" asked Momo, leaning back on the pillows and resting her cheek on Nanao's shoulder. She sniffed. "Mm. Love the Chanel."

Nanao smiled appreciatively, but put the laptop aside before she pulled off her black silk robe. Momo rolled over, her petite form dwarfed by the large bed they shared. She twitched the hem of her own pink and black robe aside and Nanao smirked with the blatant invitation. Momo purred. "So, what's eating you now?"

"Calculations. The Codex prophecy regarding the slayer is coming true, but there is just one set of data that isn't coming together."

"Mm. All these equations and figures never make sense to me," said Momo. Nanao twisted her hair up into its customary chignon, and Momo slid off the bed to help put in two silver chopsticks to hold ebony hair up. "Fortunately we have Numbers."

"Is he with Kira now?" asked Nanao, uncapping a deep red lipstick. She painted her mouth and then blotted it with a kiss on Momo's cheek. "How do I look?"

Momo dabbed the lip print off and crossed her legs. "Like a killer."

"You're just saying that," laughed Nanao as she dug out two black dresses. "Versace or Chanel?"

"Chanel."

Someone rapped on the door. Momo rolled off the large bed and opened it. Shuuhei was outside, leaning against the jamb. Nanao pulled on her dress and smoothed out the satin as the man strode into the room.

"Angel called," Shuuhei said, looping an arm around Nanao's waist and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Time to trade."

"You've told Aizen-sama?" asked Nanao. Shuuhei nodded. Nanao smiled at Momo. "We're going to need your help, Peaches. Get the girls, would you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara and Ichigo wandered the mall. Not together, of course; there were rules about teenagers hanging out with someone older, like way older, and there was also the issue of Urahara not wanting to be seen as a sexual predator.

Still, they were in the same building, on the same floor, and right now Ichigo was directly opposite and was heading into Gap. They were shopping for Buffy's birthday. Or rather, Ichigo was pretending to shop for Buffy's birthday and Urahara was pretending not to know that Ichigo was charging a large sum of money to the blond teacher's credit card.

"Mr Urahara!" someone from behind called out.

Only Sunnydale High students called him that. He knew his name had been mangled by a number of teens, but the majority found him fascinating, due in no small part to him being Japanese. Urahara turned around and came face to face with Harmony Kendall and Cordelia Chase.

Harmony was excited. She grabbed Cordelia's arm and gushed, "Oh my god. I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked Urahara cautiously.

Cordelia was looking at the teacher from head to toe. "You're right, Harmony. Good for you!"

"Uh, girls? What is going on?" asked Urahara, confused. "Knew what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cordelia rolled her eyes affectionately and said, "Harmony thought she saw you wearing Gucci. I didn't believe her because, no offense, you _are _a science teacher. Those are really nice shoes, by the way."

Urahara raised a quizzical brow. "I like Tom Ford's work."

"Oh my god." This time both Cordelia and Harmony gasped. Cordelia placed a hand on her chest, Victorian-lady-style. "You actually know fashion! You're not gay, are you?"

"Uh, that's... really a very... personal question," said Urahara, backing off slowly. _Make eye contact, no sudden moves. _"I'm not."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed with calculation. "If you weren't a teacher, I'd ask you out for a date already."

Harmony and Urahara both stared in incredulity at the brunette. She shrugged. "What? I appreciate good taste in all its forms, except in this case he's (a) older, (b) a teacher and (c) not an American."

"Hey, is this a class outing or a coincidence?"

The girls turned around. Ichigo stood there, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other holding onto a paper bag from Gap. Perhaps only Urahara caught the jealous glint in Ichigo's eyes, because if this was an awards ceremony, the orange-haired young man was a shoo-in for Best Actor at Being Casual.

"Hello, Kurosaki. Shopping, I see."

Ichigo managed a half-smile. "I do that on rare occasions."

"We can tell. Look at those sneakers," Harmony whispered loudly in Cordelia's ear and the two girls giggled before leaving.

Ichigo huffed irritatedly. "Bi-atches."

"Language, Ichigo," said Urahara, his mild tone in no way masking the dislike of Ichigo's lack of manners. "I'll be heading off soon. See you around sometime."

"Yeah, gotcha," said Ichigo with a scowl.

Urahara signaled with his eyes and then started for the elevator. He would drive to the back and pick up the teenager, their usual arrangement when they had to go out together. As he made his way through a gaggle of preteen children he paused. Then he checked the glass windows before looking at the kids again.

Two girls looked back, aware of his scrutiny. The fair-haired girl smiled darkly while the black-haired one waggled her fingers. The group was headed to the video arcade, chattering and laughing at some pathetic joke.

_Yuzu and Karin._ Urahara swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat. _So they really have moved their base of operations. Did they move because of the Hellmouth or for something else?_

Urahara let them move on before trailing behind. He wondered if he should get Ichigo first, but he was also wary of losing sight of the girls. They had been so lively and adorable when they were alive, climbing all over their father and even Urahara when he visited – Urahara bit down the need to curse the abominations they had become because of Aizen and Ichimaru.

The barrage of noise momentarily disoriented the physics teacher when he followed them into the arcade. As he blinked to get his bearings, trying to block out the 'music' and flashing lights, the kids blended into the mass of teenagers. The children were nowhere to be seen.

_Not good_, thought Urahara, searching the large, teen-infested arcade. Blaring beats and various sound effects screamed at him as he wound his way through the crowd. Some recognized the blond man from school and waved greetings; most were too absorbed by the games they were playing or waiting for.

He could not catch sight of his quarry, however, even though the group had about a dozen or so kids.

"Dammit," swore Urahara under his breath. The counter staff had been of no help either. Then his pager chirped, its beeping barely audible over the din. He checked the number – it was Ichigo's code for _"where the hell are you"_. The boy must already be at the usual spot and was waiting.

The physics teacher chewed on his tongue. It was no good: he had lost the girls. Some kid's blood would be on his hands now, and there was little he could do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angel waited at Willy's, waiting for the two mysterious vampires to show up. Willy the snitch was surreptitiously watching Angel from the bar. It was still early and the patrons were starting to stream in, so Angel stayed to the shadows. The owner, Willy, appreciated his considerate behavior, and sent over a glass of pig's blood, warmed to his taste.

Angel was taking his second sip when the couple strode in, both dressed in expensive black. To Angel's surprise there were three other girls behind them. Two of them looked far too young to even step into a bar, but Willy said nothing: he must know these people. Angel made a mental note to ask him later in private.

"Hello," said the woman. She sat down first, opposite Angel, and then the man beside her. The girls took up seats at the bar itself, all pretending not to look at the table where their leaders were. "We received your call."

"I need the Pergamum Codex." Angel didn't believe in idle chitchat with evil beings. "You said you could provide such information."

The woman smiled. "Then we have to trade. You can't get something for nothing, can you?"

The souled vampire waited. The man slid a piece of paper across the table. "We'll barter, prophecy for prophecy. Get us this scroll and the Codex is yours."

Angel looked at the name scribbled on the paper. "Any idea where I can find said scroll?"

The woman tilted her head. "I believe it is you who wants the Codex and approached us."

Angel gave a thin-lipped smile. "I've killed before for such a flippant remark," he said casually.

"If you did then you wouldn't be able to get the Codex," said the man. "Why do you think we brought the girls?"

"Your bodyguards?"

"No." The man stood up and led the woman out. "Yours."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Willow, Ichigo, don't you guys have something to do?" said Xander, emphasizing the last three words. They were walking down the steps to the quad, and Xander had been unusually jumpy the entire morning. Willow didn't comment on his odd behavior though, and Ichigo had been preoccupied with conjugating French verbs. That was his one weak subject, since neither Urahara nor himself understood the language, and Sunnydale didn't offer Japanese as an option. Yet, when Xander had spouted off a nonsensical remark that, according to Mr Moreau, meant "The apple will sink three Joseph last clock", even Ichigo's attention had wavered.

Before Ichigo could answer Xander's question, he was lugged away by Willow. Both redheads strolled to the library. The lean boy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright. What is going on?"

Willow smiled somewhat ruefully. "Xander is gonna ask Buffy out to the Spring Fling."

"Oh." Ichigo frowned. "Will, you like Xander. Why are you being so nice and, I don't know, helpful?"

"Because..." The girl worried her bottom lip. "I'm his best friend, Ichigo."

"You want to stay his best friend forever?"

Willow didn't reply. They walked on in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Willow and Ichigo headed for their next class they saw Xander sitting in a classroom by himself, bouncing a basketball against the board. Willow went in but Ichigo waited outside, listening in on the muted conversation.

When Willow walked out and headed the other way, ignoring Ichigo, the teen entered the classroom. "Alright. What happened?"

"Asked Buffy out. Got shot down. Asked Willow out. Got shot down." Xander bounced the ball against the wall again. "If you're looking to make it a triple, I'm sorry. I don't go for your type."

"You asked Willow after she helped you arrange to ask Buffy?" Ichigo was amazed at Xander's tactlessness. "I cannot believe how you can be so damn blind, Xander. You really know how to hurt a girl's feelings."

"Hey, I'm also hurting, alright?" snapped Xander. He grabbed his basketball and stormed out.

Ichigo shook his head. Sometimes, he thought, being a best friend was stupid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuuhei removed the last bandage from Kira. The blond stretched carefully, then groaned.

"I'm all tense on the left," he complained delicately. The brunet massaged Kira's shoulder and down his side, kneading deep into his muscles. The blond sighed extravagantly and then flopped back against Shuuhei's chest. "How was the meeting?"

"All right, I suppose. Though Hinamori and the twins weren't too happy about having to shadow Angel," said Shuuhei, kissing Kira on the forehead. "Still, we should have the Di An Hun Scroll by tonight. It's not _that _hard to get."

"Well, if you were a vampire with a soul, sure," quipped the blond. Then he nuzzled into Shuuhei's jaw. "I have another ache that won't go away"

The dark-haired vampire was concerned. "Really? Ilforte said you should be healed completely by this afternoon. I'll get him-"

"My ache is down there," whispered Kira and fluttered his lashes innocently. Then he nibbled on Shuuhei's earlobe. "You certain you wanna get him up here?"

"Brat," scolded Shuuhei and rolled the blond over with a short laugh. "Remind me to thank Gin-sama for turning you, hmm?"

"Mm..." Kira raised his hands to grab the headboard. "If you want, we can re-create the scene. I know you love it when we revise our past."

"What can I say?" murmured Shuuhei, kissing down a flat stomach hungrily. "I'm a history buff."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_1902, near Kagoshima_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a spate of urgent knocking on the door. Father Kira Izuru put aside his broom and hurried to the small wooden door. Peeking out through the slit in the wood, Kira saw a young man, disheveled and obviously terrified.

"Please, please, open the door. Something's out there. I saw-" the man, probably a year or two older than the young priest, looked about to throw up. "I saw a corpse, his throat was torn out. Please open the door!"

Alarmed, Kira quickly unlocked the heavy door. "Come in, come in. Are you hurt?"

"A little," gasped the man as he hobbled into the small cottage that was Kira's living space while the tiny village negotiated the building of a church. The locals were slowly coming to believe in the Lord, and Kira believed he was meant to come here in order to save these lost masses and glorify His name. The blond priest helped the poor man to a chair.

"You're freezing," said Kira compassionately. "I'll warm up something for you."

The young man smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sir. What is your name?"

"Call me Kira," said the priest.

"You don't look like a local," said the man with a brief, shy smile. "Your hair is golden and your eyes..."

"I was abandoned outside a ramen shop," said Kira, used to the innocent query. He knew he was different, and after meeting with Father Luke Blackmoore he knew he was probably European. Still, he felt Japanese and that was good enough. In any case, the Lord moved in mysterious ways – if he was abandoned to live and grow as a Japanese, then he was meant to share the Word with them. Kira poured out some tea. "What is your name?"

"Ichimaru Gin, sir. Thank you for giving me shelter," said the young man, holding his tea cup in both hands and warming up. Kira smiled shyly at the courtesy shown. He noticed the man's interest in the crucifix placed on the table and wondered if Ichimaru had calmed from whatever horror he had seen in the forest. An image of Jesus crucified probably would terrify any man unlearned in the grace of God.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Nanao received the second call she patched it into the study and hit the speaker button.

"I have the scroll," said Angel, his voice tinny over the line. "Bring the Codex."

"Sundown at the docks," said Nanao coolly. Aizen sat in his armchair, the Pergamum Codex resting in his lap. "The girls will lead you to where we trade."

The click of the phone indicated that Angel had hung up. Aizen pressed his thumb to his mouth, thoughtful. "He really has the Di An Hun scroll?"

"Since the vault only allowed someone dead and with a soul, he shouldn't have any trouble," said Nanao. She smiled grimly. "Di An Hun must have thought he had set a difficult puzzle when he thought up the spell."

Aizen stood up and walked to the computer, keying in a few words. The screen flickered and then a page full of text appeared. The brown-eyed man studied the text. "We need that scroll to make sense of this, Nanao. Don't disappoint me."

"No, Aizen-sama."

"Pass the young vampire the Codex." Aizen's lips curved cruelly. "The message within should be of great importance, I think."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Things are getting hairy," said Buffy as she chowed down on lunch. "I had three vampires attacking last night, and four the night before."

Ichigo ate his sandwich. "Really? I killed only two last night. It's kinda strange how there are breeding times for vamps even."

"What is going on anyway?" asked Buffy. "Why now?"

"Because they have to hibernate?" quipped the orange-haired boy. "I gotta go. I finally managed to ask Mr Moreau for a remedial session so I wouldn't be an imbecile in the finals."

"Urgh, French," groaned Buffy. "If only I can cut training and have extra lessons... Giles would totally kill me if I did that, though."

Ichigo patted Buffy on her shoulder. "At least you're a pretty girl with superpowers. Should take the edge off, right?"

"Yeah, it does." Buffy sighed. Then she looked up at the redhead. "Have you seen Xander?"

"He's still moping, not answering his calls," said Ichigo, pausing in his tracks. "Maybe we could go find him later?"

The slayer shook her head. "I can't. I have training and then dinner with Mom."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara watched the two fighters from the second floor, wishing he could hope for Ichigo and Buffy to get together. They would be perfect for each other: both were terrific pugilists, they faced the same issues of being students and being responsible for restraining the Hellmouth's horrors, both would know the dangers and the isolation of being vampire hunters.

But Urahara couldn't. He was selfish enough to want to keep Ichigo _his. _

When Hirako sent the Kurosaki family to Urahara to groom Ichigo as a potential captain, the blond had been impressed by the then-thirteen-year-old Ichigo. He was spunky and confident, with the incredible grace of a gifted athlete. Isshin had been absurdly proud of his son and they had learned to fight together as a team, keeping the bloodsucking vermin down in Kyoto.

Urahara led the group of Yoruichi, Isshin, Ichigo and Tessai, the five of them watching over the ancient city and keeping watch over the holy shrine of the moon god Tsukiyomi, an underground temple that was in direct opposition to the influence of the Hellmouth controlled by Aizen Sousuke.

The ancient vampire had held his fortress and the surrounding village through the centuries, allowing a thriving human population to flourish around what most people believed was merely a tourist attraction.

Tourist trap would be a more appropriate name.

As far as Urahara had been able to determine, around two hundred years ago, a Hellmouth opened under the fortress. If Aizen had been the type to desire world domination, he would have had the opportunity of a lifetime. As it was, he used it to accelerate the process of melding humans and demons that did not diminish the demons' abilities. There was also another purpose he had intended, but that didn't pan out. Urahara had yet to discover what that purpose had been.

Urahara wished he had not told Ichigo about the place. The impulsive teen had hitched a ride to the village to try to infiltrate the fortress. Urahara rushed the entire team there to rescue him.

What happened afterwards would always remain a nightmare.

Forcing himself out of the memory, Urahara blinked, surprised by the sting of tears. Some students were tittering about the physics teacher who stood at the low wall, and a few were staring. Urahara inhaled shakily and passed a hand over his eyes.

What was wrong with him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Two-headed kittens, eyes facing inwards, giving birth to snakes..." Urahara pored over the news clippings Jenny and Giles provided. "Apocalypse material. You are right about that."

"Do you have any way to determine the exact date?" asked Giles.

Urahara shook his head. "I can't."

Jenny Calendar folded her arms. "There must be something we can do," she said. "We can't just sit around and wait. It's the Apocalypse, we have to prepare."

"Not THE Apocalypse, an apocalypse," corrected Urahara absently. He looked up at the two incredulous faces staring at him. "The shinigami averted a few through the years. The last one was 1927, March 7. Some Devil's Robot thing."

"I-I suppose it wouldn't be the same thing," said Giles. "How many robots does he have anyway?"

Jenny tapped his fingers on her elbow. "Call it a leap of womanly intuition, but don't you think it will be about the Hellmouth?"

Giles nodded. "That would be logical." He sighed. "I need the Codex. There are a, a number of prophecies but nothing concrete about these events."

"Angel said he could get it," Urahara pointed out. Then he paused. "We need to pinpoint the likeliest place where the Hellmouth will open."

"That will be impossible," said Giles flatly. "The ley energies for this area is entirely, t-to borrow the current vernacular, screwed up. No one can state for certain where there will be a breach."

"There is someone who can," said Urahara quietly. "He might not wish to, though."

Seeing a slim ray of hope, Jenny perked up. "Perhaps we could all speak to him?"

Urahara stared at the papers on the table. Despite his casual tone earlier he was deathly afraid that it would be an end to the world, an end to life as they knew it.

An end to those he loved.

Urahara grabbed his hat and keys. "I'll talk to him. I will let you know the outcome tomorrow. We should still have some time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night Angel passed Giles the Codex. He hoped it would be of help to Buffy, although a slight nagging concern ate away at the vampire: what was the Di An Hun scroll about?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gin looked at the Di An Hun scroll rolled out to its full length in the study. The characters were jumbled up, facing different directions, and in some instances were not even actual words. Aizen stood at the other end, while Nanao and Ulquiorra joined the two head vampires in decoding the scroll.

"We need a key to this," growled Gin as he got off the floor. "It's gibberish."

"It predicted the ending of our demon army, according to the seers then. We have to figure out what it says about the Promised One – I heard that the shinigami are trying to locate him before we do." Aizen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It would be ironic if it was the boy who infiltrated the fortress the other time, back in Kyoto."

"It has to be him then," said Nanao wearily. "How many humans have escaped your clutches, Aizen-sama? One. Him. If he is not the Promised One, then there must be some sort of celestial hoax going on."

"What's with all the ones anyway?" asked Gin rhetorically. "The Anointed One, the Chosen One, the Promised One... The Powers That Be really likes heroes that go solo, don't they?"

Aizen walked down the length of the scroll and studied it, not paying attention to his lover's rambling. In all their centuries together, Gin and Aizen had worked out how to communicate with each other, and listening to every sentence was not the way to go. Then he spoke. "Ulquiorra. Bring the twins in here. Nanao, thanks. Go and rest – you've had a long day. Gin, come here and tell me what you see."

The silver-haired vampire made his way to Aizen's side. There was a discolored patch on the scroll and Gin hunkered down to peer at it closely.

"I think... can we hold this up against a light?" asked Gin. Aizen obliged. Gin stared at the patch a while longer. "It appears to be ancient kanji, but I don't recognize the script used."

"Daddy, you wanted us?" asked Karin as she traipsed into the room. Yuzu came in after and cooed at the scroll that was laid out like a carpet.

"It's really pretty, Daddy," said Yuzu.

"You really think so, Yuzu love?" said Aizen. Gin glanced at his lover and smiled encouragingly. Aizen strode to Yuzu. "Tell me what you find pretty about it."

"The patterns its making. See? Here we have a dragon that's coiling up to the skies, chasing a fireball, and below are the hordes of people..." as Yuzu prattled on Gin made eye contact with the silent Ulquiorra who was standing at the door. The half-demon nodded, indicating that his memory was being used to record Yuzu's observations.

Karin was staring at the scroll from the other end. "That's not right," she interrupted. "The picture is of a guy. A demon, I think, with a tail or something, standing on the sun, reaching for the angels."

Aizen locked gazes with Gin. The twins argued over the pictures each of them saw, even switching places to try looking at it from the others' perspective. Gin halted their increasingly heated interpretations.

"Thanks, girls," said Gin. "That was a great help. Leave us now, sweetlings, and we'll reward you later, hmm?"

"Reward?" Yuzu brightened.

Karin tilted her dark head. "Really?"

Aizen smiled warmly at his girls. "Yes. Go off to bed now; it's almost dawn."

The twins left, chattering about who got to go first. Ulquiorra was beckoned to the table. Gin placed the laptop in front of the pale Klaardis demon.

"Transcribe everything they said," commanded the silver-haired vampire. Aizen sat in his favorite armchair and Gin settled at his feet, leaning on the older man's knees. "Out of the mouths of babes, huh."

"It's fascinating," admitted Aizen. "Thus, if we interpret correctly, the Promised One can either be a demon tearing down the heavens, or a savior rescuing humanity."

"It's not the Shanshu prophecy, right?" asked Gin. "Jason said that was for the distant future, not in this era."

"We'll need a mystic to look the scroll over," said Aizen thoughtfully. "I'd like to know the significance of the fireball."

Gin pondered aloud. "The sun?"

"Perhaps, Kitsune. Perhaps."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Urahara had reached home after his meeting with Giles and Jenny Calendar, he waited in his car for a long time before going up to the apartment. He weighed the options in his mind, and hated that he had to choose. As he pushed open the door he saw Ichigo stretched out on the couch, one arm flung over his face and the other dangling to the floor.

"Ichigo?" called out Urahara, stabbed by a irrational spurt of fear. "You okay?"

"No," groaned Ichigo, peeking out from under his arm. "I just realize I'm doomed."

"Doomed?" _Calm down Kisuke. _

Ichigo swung himself up, slouching in his seat. "Yeah. I'm never gonna pass French – it doesn't make any sense to me."

Urahara sighed inwardly with relief. He walked to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes, wondering how to broach the topic with Ichigo. When he came out, the young man was bent over a set of textbooks Urahara recognized as the foreign language texts, complete with doodles of frustation Ichigo had sketched in the pages. As the blond rummaged in the fridge for some ingredients for a sandwich, he caught sight of a box of cookies that were half-eaten and unwrapped.

Urahara felt a rush of guilt and affection. Sometimes Ichigo appeared to be an adult but little things, like the cookies and his academic agony, reminded Urahara just how young Ichigo was. He shook off the introspection and made his cucumber sandwich quickly. Joining Ichigo in the living room, he watched the boy struggle through a list of nouns, reciting the words under his breath as he wrote down the French terms and their Japanese equivalents. Urahara couldn't help reaching out and ruffling that brilliant shock of orange hair, earning a look of startled fondness from Ichigo.

"What was that for?" asked the teenager, cheeks darkening when Urahara stared at him.

Urahara shrugged. "Passing you some of my awesome brain power. It's not like I need more than a quarter of it to remain an ultra-genius."

"Egoistic pervert," snorted Ichigo, returning to his revision. They settled into a comfortable silence, one on each end of the sofa. Just as Urahara was about to speak a rumbling came.

The house began to shake. Ichigo looked up, alarmed, and the blond teacher grabbed Ichigo's hand, tugging him to safety under the doorway to the kitchen. Glasses smashed inside the kitchen and the few pictures Urahara had hung on the walls fell to the floor.

The earthquake went on for a few minutes before the tremors stopped entirely. Ichigo found himself pressed against Urahara's chest and pushed away from the older man hurriedly.

"Our first South California earthquake," said the young man quickly, to hide his embarrassment. "What do you think it was, 5.3?"

"The end of the world, perhaps," said Urahara softly. The boy did not catch his words, reaching down to pick up a photo that had fallen from the wall. It was a recent one, when they had gone to the beach together with Buffy, Willow and Xander. The photo was of Urahara and Ichigo, and the teen was wearing the green-and-white striped hat Urahara liked the most, out of his entire collection. They were laughing into the camera, like normal friends, and Urahara remembered how carefree Ichigo looked while he fooled about in the sun, doing handstands and cartwheeling in competition with Buffy.

_When he regains those memories, will he be able to laugh like that again?_

"Crapola," said Ichigo, studying the cracked glass. "We'll have to get another photo frame."

The blond swallowed. It was not going to be easy, and Urahara wondered if there was another option. If there was really a need to subject Ichigo through that again.

Ichigo looked at Urahara, puzzled by the older man's silence. "Are you okay?"

"No." Urahara cupped the young man's face as he pressed his mouth on Ichigo's. The shock of the approach wore off quickly and Ichigo relaxed into the kiss, sliding his lean arms over Urahara's shoulders, pressing him closer. The blond deepened the kiss, one hand slipping around Ichigo's waist and up his back, crushing the young man in a desperate embrace.

They broke apart, panting. Ichigo's face was flushed and his eyes half-lidded. Urahara kept his arms about Ichigo, not letting him escape to his bedroom when the embarrassed youth tried to sidle out of Urahara's hug.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked shyly, his hands resting on Urahara's shoulders. "I thought... I thought you wanted to wait."

"Screw waiting," murmured Urahara, leaning in to kiss Ichigo again.

Ichigo didn't let go of the issue, however, pulling away after a brief kiss. "That's not like you. Why?"

Urahara licked his own lips, tasting Ichigo there. "Ichigo, I think... we might have made a mistake coming here.."

"It's only an earthquake, dude," said Ichigo with a reassuring smile. "We get them all the time in Japan."

"We're here on the Hellmouth," retorted Urahara. "I may lose you any day. I can't."

Something in his tone wiped the humor from Ichigo's eyes. The young man leaned in and brushed his mouth over Urahara's. "You won't. I'm strong, remember? We were shinigami, we can protect ourselves."

Still reeling from the surge of emotion, Urahara stroked his thumb over Ichigo's cheek, then rested his hand on the back of Ichigo's head. The spiky orange hair was ridiculously soft to the touch, and Urahara couldn't resist letting his fingertips scrub against Ichigo's scalp. The boy shivered, uttering a soft gasp with the deliberately seductive caress.

"May I? Ichigo?" he whispered against the youth's lips. He knew Ichigo understood the query. "I will take care of you."

After what felt like a thousand years, Ichigo nodded and tightened his grip on Urahara's biceps. The two kissed again, slowly this time, and Urahara gently directed Ichigo into his room.

The blond told himself that he would inform Ichigo afterwards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was dark and Ichigo was glad Urahara did not turn on the lights. He was nervous enough. As Urahara began to pull Ichigo's red tee-shirt over his head, the young man almost panicked but was soothed by soft kisses and murmured reassurances. It was strange, allowing the man of his dreams to touch him freely, for Ichigo to explore another person's frame, and it felt like a fire that had been banked deep within rise and run through his veins.

Ichigo tried not to tense up as Urahara lavished his body with tender kisses. It was very different from what he had been imagining alone in his room, yet achingly familiar to his fantasies. The teenager bit back soft whimpers, trusting in Urahara's large hands that were carefully gentling him, trusting in Urahara's experienced caresses and touches, trusting in Urahara to take care of him.

On his part Urahara was holding back his raging desire, wanting it to be perfect for Ichigo. In the incomplete darkness of his room Urahara worshiped Ichigo's trembling, pliant form with gentle affection and calming words, until the teenager's apprehensions faded and was responding instinctively to every touch.

Ichigo had to breathe through his mouth, trying to gasp in enough air to keep from passing out. Never had he thought it would be such an intense experience; Urahara apparently knew every single sensitive spot Ichigo possessed. His fingers scrabbled fruitlessly on the wall, against the headboard, the bedsheets and pillows for something to hold onto, and the blond redirected Ichigo's hands to hot, damp skin and roughly tousled hair.

When Urahara murmured comforting sighs into his mouth as his thighs were gently parted and his body breached, Ichigo thought, for a wild moment, that it had to be the end of the world. It was impossible to feel like this and not die, it was impossible to yearn for complete surrender to one person's domination, it was impossible to bathe in such bliss and ecstasy and love and not-

Urahara had to bite back his own smothered gasp when Ichigo clenched around him with a throaty cry, the young man sobbing and gasping as he rode out his climax. Their mouths met harshly, the older man swallowing each of Ichigo's moans and whimpers until the spasms faded and Urahara had cautiously disentangled himself from Ichigo.

The young man rolled awkwardly onto his side and snuggled up to Urahara, resting his orange head on a pale shoulder. His index finger drew little circles on Urahara's chest and the older man caught hold of Ichigo's left hand, flattening it to rest over his pounding heart.

_I will take care of you. _The words seemed to mock Urahara's conscience now. Before he could speak he heard the redhead's voice.

"I never expected it to be like this," said Ichigo softly. Then he frowned and peered anxiously into Urahara's face. "Can I talk now? Or am I supposed to be quiet? Is this... is this the right thing to do?"

_Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow._ The blond smiled at the nervous teenager and brushed a knuckle over tender lips. Ichigo caught the knuckle in his teeth, his tongue daring to stroke it before releasing Urahara's hand. The older man kissed Ichigo on his brow.

"I love you," Urahara admitted in a rush. "I don't know when it started, but... something about you makes me give in a little bit daily to temptation. I shouldn't be doing this... I wish I was stronger to resist you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it stopped beating. Ichigo honestly couldn't tell. He wished the lights were on so he could see exactly how Urahara looked like right now, and memorize it forever. Trembling again, Ichigo shifted to kiss Urahara's mouth.

"It's impossible to resist my charms," teased Ichigo shyly. "And... if it hadn't been for you, I don't know how I'd have survived Kyoto. Urahara... I've wanted you since I met you, when I was fourteen."

"Really? I must be darned hot then." The blond man smiled down at Ichigo. The teenager's finger traced the smile and felt his heart beating faster.

"March 16. It was raining outside the house and you came in in that stupid hat and clogs because you had just set up a roadside stall. You gave me taiyaki and I told you I wasn't some kid to be bribed with food."

Urahara chuckled. "Good memory."

"Will you remember this date then?"

"Why?"

"Because tonight I'm confessing... that I love you too." He could feel the thumps of Urahara's heart under his left hand, and buried his face into a warm neck. The scent of Urahara swallowed him whole from his hiding place and Ichigo blinked back the sudden and unexpected lump in his throat. The older man's hug tightened and a large, battle-calloused hand began stroking down his tensed back, a low voice urging him to relax. Muscle by muscle Ichigo obeyed the injunction, although his face was still hidden in the crook of Urahara's neck.

Urahara shut his eyes, wanting to remain in this moment forever. If he had his way the world would end tonight, while they slept curled together, and he would never need to ask Ichigo.

Yes, Urahara knew he was a selfish man. He wanted every scrap of happiness he could glean before Ichigo turned his back on him forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the alarm blared Ichigo woke up. For a second he felt disoriented: this didn't appear to be his blanket, and why was he facing the wall when his bed was placed in the center of the room, and what the hell was this heavy thing across his belly? An arm? Why was there an arm over him?

Then he remembered. Turning carefully to the side he saw Urahara. In repose he looked much younger than his thirty years, the slight frown that often appeared when Urahara was serious smoothed out. Ichigo blushed as he leaned in to touch his lips with Urahara's, loving that he had the opportunity and the right to do so. Urahara's blond lashes fluttered and then lifted to reveal slate-gray eyes.

"Morning," said Ichigo. His cheeks still felt hot and he lowered his gaze.

Urahara's eyes darkened and he pulled Ichigo down for a deeper kiss, rolling his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and eliciting a surprised moan. When he released the young man, Ichigo was panting.

"Do you always do that in the morning?" the teen blurted.

Urahara smiled enigmatically and got out of bed without a word. Ichigo sat up, still feeling a twinge of pain down his back, but he grinned bashfully as he recalled how the ache got there. Stretching carefully he worked some of the kinks out, although there were some muscles that refused to cooperate after the unexpected abuse. Looking around he found his clothes – another fierce blush – and tugged on his boxers and tee-shirt.

The door opened again and Urahara came in with a breakfast tray. Ichigo was pleased.

"Breakfast in bed?" Then he examined the menu. "Cold milk and cereal. Y'know, the few times I imagined the morning after, Froot Loops weren't in the fantasy."

Urahara raised his eyebrows. "That fantasy would mean at least half an hour away from your side, you know?"

"Oh. Okay then, cereal it is." Ichigo tucked in happily. "Aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry," said Urahara. There was a pensive look on his face. "You look different in morning light."

Amused, Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "It's not like we haven't lived in the same house for the past year and a half. You've seen me in the mornings."

The blond smiled wistfully. "Not like this."

Shy again, the redhead concentrated on eating. "I'm glad it's Saturday; we can spend today together."

_I have to do this. I am selfish, but I have to do this._

_Gods, Ichigo. If only I don't have to._

"I love you," said Urahara. The pang in his chest expanded when Ichigo beamed at him, his brown eyes bright with affection. It was with great reluctance that Urahara said, "I'm going to ask you to recall that night in Kyoto, Ichigo."

The teenager's face fell. "Why?"

"Ichigo, I... Giles, Jenny and I were talking yesterday and... there have been signs that indicate an apocalypse is coming."

Ichigo stopped eating and put the tray aside. "Really? Is that why you... why we... last night?"

"Partly yes, because we might die," answered Urahara, forcing the tightness in his chest to go away. "And partly because I'm about to ask you to do something I promised never to ask you to do. Ichigo, I need you to remember everything."

The young man's bright face paled, the joy in his eyes disappearing. "You said I didn't have to, not ever."

"That was before something scheduled an apocalypse in Sunnydale," said Urahara. "I am sorry, but we need the power that you have locked within you."

"But... but then I'll have-" said Ichigo quietly. "You said I won't have to remember, you promised. You said, you _said _we could live out the rest of my life without needing to relive the entire thing again."

"I know, Ichigo, I'm really sorry. But the world needs you to use that power you possess, at least for a while." Urahara touched Ichigo's hand. It was cold and unyielding. "Hate me all you want after the world doesn't end."

Ichigo slid off the bed. "I don't like to procrastinate."

"Ichigo-"

"Where are we going to do it?" snapped the teenager, not trusting himself to look at Urahara. "You might need someone to help you hold me down."

Urahara shook his head. "We won't need to. We'll do it in the living room, it's spacious enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow sniffed and wiped the tears away. "It was so horrible, Buffy. I mean... I've seen horrors and vampires and all that, but this was different. These were guys I knew, people I go to, go to school with. I knew them, Buffy."

Buffy Summers sat on the bed, listening to her best friend talk through her shock. Willow dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and continued, "It used to be our space. They made it theirs. And they had fun." She enunciated the last word with a vindictive bite.

Buffy hugged Willow as the redhead burst into another round of tears. This was probably not the time to tell her best friend about her quitting her job as the Slayer.

Even so, Buffy didn't want to die.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo could feel a roiling tempest of emotions inside him, chief of which was anger at the man he thought had loved him. Urahara had promised to take care of him after... after Kyoto, and now he was deliberately breaking the oath.

Then again, he had already broken Ichigo's heart. It didn't matter anymore.

Ichigo had honestly believed that Urahara had loved him, the way he loved Urahara, that that was the catalyst for last night. It made him sick inside, knowing that Urahara had meant only to grant him a wish before he had to face the nightmare of Kyoto in its entirety.

_Urahara had not meant what he said. Not a single word._

Ichigo bit down on the furious sorrow that threatened to spill. The blond took out three large crystals, setting them before Ichigo. Then he started to set up a sacred circle about the boy. The colored sand smelled of cedar and something burnt. Then Urahara cut open his palm and dropped some blood on the sand, working counterclockwise. Every drop sizzled and arced into a hemispherical energy net when Urahara completed the circle

Ichigo lowered his gaze. "Urahara."

"Yes."

"Can we not do this?" There was a quiet plea in the redhead's words.

"Unfortunately not," said the teacher. Then, in response to Ichigo's unasked question, he added, "I will guide you, Ichigo. Focus on my voice. Let me anchor you in the here and now."

The young man swallowed. "All right. Let's do this."

"Focus on the clear quartz, at the flaw in the center," said Urahara in a low voice. "At the flaw in the center... close your eyes."

Ichigo went under.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles found Urahara's address from the office records and Jenny drove them there. It was imperative for the blond to know that Buffy was to face the Master tonight – Giles tried not to think of it as the night Buffy would die.

He began to understand a little of Urahara's protectiveness and possessiveness over Ichigo. In a few of their private conversations, Giles managed to glean the fact that Ichigo was meant to be the next leader of the shinigami. It had not been a large fraternity of demon fighters, but it had had a long history. Every century or so there was one shinigami selected by Tsukiyomi, their Moon God, to be his avatar on Earth. The priest of the patron God the shinigami worshiped said that their God would bless Ichigo most out of all their members.

"We became complacent. We thought he was stronger than he actually was." Urahara had appeared much older than his years then as he spoke. "We forgot he was only a teenager, not much more than a child. It took a massacre to remind us of his vulnerability."

"But he is still the one, right?"

"I don't know. No one is sure: it was a possibility that Ichigo would be the avatar, not a fact. And now... what you see of Ichigo is not who he was." Urahara smiled grimly. "I don't want him to go back to that."

Giles and Jenny parked downstairs and headed up to the apartment. There appeared little damage to the building, thankfully. The watcher was poised to knock when Jenny stopped him.

"A spell is being cast inside," said the pretty brunette. "I can feel the energy from here."

Giles lowered his hand and focused his senses. A powerful thrumming vibrated from the soles of his feet all the way to the top of his skull, magic beyond what he himself could command. Someone inside was an experienced spellcaster, a mage even.

There was a chant that they could hear through the door. It was Urahara who chanted. Jenny blinked in surprise. "How is it possible that I've been in contact with such a potent wizard and not sense him?"

"I suspect he's masked his strength, or perhaps locked it down to avoid being tracked," answered Giles distractedly. It was disconcerting to know that the colleague he had come to admire for his rapid wit and diamond-sharp intellect was also a magic user of great ability.

Even more disconcerting was the young man who now spoke. It was as if there were two voices, one overlaid with a raspy, deeper growl. Giles and Jenny frowned and then Jenny straightened, backed away.

"I think... I think that was Ichigo," said Jenny quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	9. Prophecy Boy II

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy Boy II**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_'And after your father gave you Zangetsu?'_

Ichigo held the black sword in his hands, marveling at the perfect balance of the blade. It was a work of a lifetime, and his father gave it to him. Because he was now a potential shinigami captain. He looked at Urahara, wondering if his captain would ever notice how strong he was becoming.

Isshin had beamed proudly. "With this sword our ancestor had slain hundreds of demons and vampires, and its color was derived from the Great Battle."

"What Great Battle?" asked Ichigo curiously. The sheen of the metal was still there, despite the ebony shade.

"The rout of the Silverblue Army." Urahara never looked up from his book. His fan snapped open and started to waft some cool air over his face. Ichigo wondered if the fan was Urahara's way of hiding his expression. "Back in the 1700s."

"Whoa. Really?" Ichigo studied his new – or perhaps, antique – sword again. "I wish I had been there."

"It's not like the vamps died," said Yoruichi as she painted her toenails. "Even after so long, they're still hanging around, being vampires. You'd think they'll at least try to take over the world or something."

"They're satisfied with the control of one town, I suppose," said Tessai as he carefully extricated his souffle from the oven.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara watched as Ichigo's head lolled to the left, a smile gracing the perfect lips. He knew the two who stood outside their apartment, but was unable to stop. Once the retelling process began it was necessary to continue until the end. It was nine-twenty-eight in the morning, according to his watch.

Ichigo knew the date when he headed to Kyoto, but not why.

Already Ichigo's hands were bone white.

Calming his racing heartbeat, Urahara soldiered on. This was still the easy part.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'After you heard that, what did you decide to do?'_

Ichigo made plans. And then he carried them out: took a bus to the village, dressed as a teenager with a cosplay outfit in his bag, in case some security nutjob questioned him on the sword he hung across his back. He paid the admission fee and went into the fortress, following the guide, until they came to the so-called Room of the Dead, where the wife of the general who owned the fortress was found dead, with her pregnant belly sliced open, and two of the general's loyal adjutants tortured and slain beside her. The general had died a month before the massacre of the village, said the guide is a suitably spooky tone. After his death, the steward (who was rumored to be the general's lover) went mad, ran into the woods where the general died, and was never seen again. The general's only son disappeared one afternoon when he went to his father's study – and never came out.

The townsfolk said the general had come to take those he loved with him to the halls of the dead. They said the general wanted to take his unborn child with him as well, but the noble lady fought her dead husband's will. It was not for the living to go with the dead – but the general took the child by force. So now the ghosts of the lady and the loyal adjutants roamed the fortress, searching for the general and her child.

Ichigo had sneered at the legend. After so many years, who could say what happened in the fortress? Probably a gang of common bandits robbed the place and killed the residents who fought back.

When the guide led on Ichigo stayed behind and shimmied up to the tall rafters. There he hid until night fell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles felt the tremor of another earthquake. He grabbed Jenny and ducked under the stairs as the building shook. When the shaking subsided, the watcher released Jenny immediately from his grip.

"Should we continue to eavesdrop?" asked Jenny uncertainly. "I don't think we're doing much good here."

"You're right," admitted Giles. "We should prepare weapons and see how we can try to locate the breach."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'Why did you do that?'_

Although Ichigo didn't believe in the ghost story, he did believe what he felt: the prickling of evil all over his skin. Strong, ancient evil: this was the room directly above the Hellmouth of Asia.

He waited until all the lights were shut off before he swung himself out of the rafters. As he took his weapon out he realized he heard voices just outside.

The rumors were partly right: there were occupants of the fortress that were not human. Ichigo knew, however, that these were not ghosts.

_'What were they?'_

Vampires. Ichigo peeked out to see the soulless monsters stroll down the corridor. They were scantily dressed women, but wore their vampiric faces. Three of them. Ichigo decided to follow them to wherever they were headed.

Uttering a brief prayer to Tsukiyomi, Ichigo felt the slowing of his breath and his heartbeat. His skin cooled to nearly room temperature. But his mind was still active and whirring. He stole along the corridors, following the women. They came to a flight of stairs that led down.

Ichigo went downstairs as well.

_'What happened?'_

There was a party going on. Loud music with heavy bass beats thumped into Ichigo, masking any sound he might have made with his heartbeat. The senses Tsukiyomi had blessed him with told Ichigo that he was not the only human: there were teenage girls and boys, dressed in the Gothic style, more than one of them collared and leashed to a demon or a vampire. Ichigo was glad of his all black wardrobe, but tugged a heavy silver chain out from his pants pocket and wrapped it about his left wrist in order to blend in better. There were vampires, too many, and the demons that milled around were apparently human in their appearances. Ichigo suspected that demons souls had been implanted into human bodies.

Ichigo wandered around, counting mentally how many there were. He didn't realize he was being herded almost casually to another room until he was pushed through and the door shut behind him.

_'What was in that room, Ichigo?'_

Two men. Both were very attractive, in different ways, but Ichigo knew immediately that they were vampires although they wore human faces. One was more normal-looking, with brown hair and wearing a pair of glasses. He looked kind and professor-ish. The other had silver hair and a creepy smile, like he knew everything about Ichigo and was about to share all the dirty bits that Ichigo kept secret.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Glad that the two had left, Urahara focused his mind on the young man in the sacred circle. The net was glowing fiery golden now, in response to the monster that was slowly drawn to the surface. Only Ichigo's face and hair remained their original color, but the passive stare in the brown eyes made Urahara uneasy.

From here on, the truth would out, and all the illusions that Shirosaki and Urahara carefully constructed around the tragedy would be torn away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'What did they do?'_

There was actually a third person but Ichigo didn't see him until it was too late. He was knocked down on his knees and a thick chain was looped around his neck. Ichigo heard a laugh and then the chain tightened. He grabbed the chain blindly, trying not to suffocate or get his neck broken.

"Don't kill him, Grimmjow," said the silver-haired man.

"Fine," answered the third man – Grimmjow – and hauled Ichigo to his feet. Grimmjow had teal-colored hair and wild blue eyes, and a punch like a sledgehammer that took Ichigo out instantly.

_'When you woke, where were you?'_

Ichigo woke up in a cage. He had his jeans on, but his shirt and Zangetsu were gone. There was a collar around his neck and a few bruises on his face. Grimmjow was watching him.

"You're awake. Time to meet the bosses, friend."

"If the way you treat your friends is the same as the way you greeted me," growled Ichigo hoarsely, "then I'll rather be your enemy."

Grimmjow had guffawed and leered, close to the cage. "I have no enemies, Kurosaki Ichigo. At least, not for more than ten minutes." He left, still chortling, and two men entered. The same two men that Ichigo saw in the room.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," drawled the silver-haired man. "It's a privilege that you're here. I'm the steward of the clan, Ichimaru Gin, at your service. This is our lord and master, Aizen Sousuke."

"Fuck you," swore Ichigo. "Kill me and be done with it. What game are you playing?"

Aizen smiled pleasantly. "Game? We do not play games, not with one whom the shinigami prize above all others of their little crew."

Ichigo froze. They knew about the shinigami? How? And how did they know of Ichigo's importance to them?

"Besides, if we kill you, your friends and family will be so very disappointed," added Ichimaru, hunkering down to meet the redhead's gaze. "They've all come to see you, didja know that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was only the color of his eyes that had yet to change now. Urahara took a deep breath. When he sealed the memories together with Shirosaki, this had been the most difficult. It had been seared thoroughly into Ichigo's psyche that Urahara had to lock down Ichigo's potential, turn his strength against himself so that the demon could mask his memories.

Time to unlock that door – and release the monsters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'Why did he say that?'_

Ichigo stared at Ichimaru. Then he found his tongue. "You lie."

"Oh no, I may be evil an' all, but I don't lie," said the slim vampire. He returned to Aizen's side. "While you were out in Dreamland, we invited some of your closest associates. It's a pity we couldn't get all of them – some had prior engagements, but no matter. They'll come for the after-dinner show."

"What have you done?" swore Ichigo furiously, crashing into the cage bars. "What the fuck have you done?!"

Aizen glanced at the door. A pink-haired fey young man came in with a syringe. He reached in and grabbed Ichigo's throat, choking him and immobilizing him at the same time. Despite his slender size he was able to lift Ichigo up and draw out a syringe full of blood. Then he injected the blood into a small, human-shaped vial, and muttered something over it.

"It's ready, Aizen-sama," the young man said and bowed respectfully. When Aizen nodded, he left.

Ichimaru hummed with pleasure when Aizen attached the vial about his slender neck. Then the older man kissed Ichimaru's brow. "Go on. It's yours now. Do take care of it, okay?"

"Goody."

The cage doors swung open but Ichigo did not dash out. He could not move his body, much to his horror. Ichimaru swung a length of studded leather in circles before saying, "Crawl out, Kurosaki-kun, and then clip on the leash like the good little puppy you are, hmm?"

Ichigo found his limbs moving without his conscious will. He tried to fight it, scraping his knees against the floor, but his scratched hands took the leather and clipped it to the collar on his neck. The other end was in Gin's hand. The silver-haired vampire ruffled Ichigo's hair affectionately.

"Stand up," he ordered quietly. Ichigo stood. Ichimaru nibbled on his lower lip and grinned. "Follow me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The roar took Urahara by surprise, although he had been expecting some sort of violent response to his questioning.

"Kissssssuke," hissed the young man all in white inside the circle. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm unlocking the doors, Shirosaki," answered Urahara calmly. "It would help if you assisted."

The demon cocked his head. "Sometime ago you berated me and forced me back inside for releasing a few memories. Now you want to flood his mind with everything at one go? What is the reason, hmm?"

"I need him to be able to sense the location of the Hellmouth's opening. I need him to link with Tsukiyomi again. I need him to be able to fight at full power, not the half-crippled state we forced him into." Urahara wet his lips. The spell was still holding although the net was glowing white now with strain.

Shirosaki uncrossed his legs and grinned widely. "I'm not in a cooperative mood, Kisuke. I know what you did last night. To be so close... and yet unable to sense anything other than the muted roar of the boy's passion. Why didn't you call me out instead? Why him?"

"Because I love him, Shirosaki, you know that as well as I do. Better, maybe." Urahara swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Reveal his part in the massacre, Shirosaki. Show him the truth."

"Because you love him?" Shirosaki snarled. "You could have loved _me__. _You had me, you created me, ever since you were sixteen you have had me in love with you. How can you fall for this boy instead?

Rebuked, Urahara resisted the urge to cradle his demon familiar as was his habit, back when they had been intimates. Shirosaki was hurt, it was obvious, by the rejection ever since Urahara became a captain. Last night would have added to the succubus demon's justifiable rage and sorrow, but Urahara had to concentrate now.

"We can talk over our relationship problems later, Shirosaki," said Urahara. "The world is facing an apocalypse now."

Shirosaki growled threateningly. "Let it happen. I won't be affected anyway."

"But I will. I will die, and we will never have a chance to sort things out," said Urahara. "So will Ichigo, and then you won't have a host anymore. If your host dies and your creator dies, where do you think you'll end up, Shirosaki?"

The demon shook his head and glared at Urahara with golden eyes. "I hate you."

"You aren't the only one." The blond smiled weakly. "Save the world, kill me later?"

"Fine. I'll help. Because of my safety, not yours. You can deep-fry in hell for all I care." Shirosaki bowed his white head and resettled into a lotus position. "He's not gonna thank you, you know, when he finds out what he did."

Urahara breathed out slowly. "I know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'What happened after that?'_

Ichigo was led to a large viewing gallery. There was a scene of a kitchen set up inside the walled enclosure. It was the same layout as Ichigo's kitchen. In fact, the furnishings were all the same, save for the color of the walls. Ichigo's focus was on the people in the enclosure though.

His mother, his father, his sisters...

Isshin was the only one beaten and bruised, dried blood flaking on his temple. He was tied to a chair, and he was dressed in a dark suit and tie like the mortician he was supposed to be. Isshin's eyelashes flickered and he opened the eye that was not swollen. He saw Ichigo and tried to speak.

Ichigo wanted to smash the glass and barge in.

"Stay still." Ichimaru's voice stopped all motion in Ichigo's arms and legs. The vampire added, "Smile."

Ichigo felt his facial muscles contort into a smile.

Then his mother jerked her head. She was in the chair next to her husband, also bound, but not hurt in any way. She saw Ichigo and shouted, but the enclosure was soundproof.

"Kiss me on my cheek, Kurosaki-kun, then smile at your mother," commanded Ichimaru. The redhead felt himself sidle up to the vampire and do as he had said, all the while trying to resist the orders.

His sisters were asleep, resting their heads on their arms. Their backs were to Ichigo and he wondered what Ichimaru was going to do.

Then he realized Ichimaru was not going to do anything. The girls were not bound at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shirosaki's voice blended with Ichigo's as the young man shrieked a protest. _This was not true, this was against what he had been led to believe..._ The succubus demon clenched his fists and smashed them into the floor to stabilize Ichigo.

"Fuck it. He still thinks Aizen and Ichimaru killed his parents." Shirosaki spat. "He doesn't _want _the truth, Kisuke!"

"Show it to him." Urahara called upon Tsukiyomi voicelessly. He needed his power now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls woke up and leaped across the table at their mother. In that one brief motion Ichigo saw his sisters' pretty faces distorted into vampiric fangs and glowing eyes before their teeth sank into their mother's throat. Then Karin disengaged from her mother and attacked her father.

"Applaud and cheer loudly, Kurosaki-kun," said Ichimaru. Then someone turned on the sound and Ichigo clapped as hard as he could, cheered as loud as he could, to drown out the dying cries of his parents and the snarled growling of his sisters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo's head was thrown back and Shirosaki swore: color reemerged in the tips of his hair. Urahara fed more strength into the link with Shirosaki.

This was the truth – what Ichigo had thought a nightmare was what he had done. What he had been made to do by the bastards. And then the long flight down to self-loathing and hate and terror...

Urahara ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Shirosaki had locked this part deep into Ichigo's subconscious mind, leaving the fiction of a cult attack on his friends at a gathering while he was away in Kyoto. Shirosaki was hissing and spitting now, caught up in the fire and despair of the recollection.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was the pre-show, Kurosaki-kun," said Ichimaru, now leading the teenager down another flight of stairs. "Here is your turn to shine."

Ichigo wanted to scream. He wanted to fight. He wanted to have erased time so he would have been sensible and stayed away from this place. He managed to move his feet back half a pace but the leash tightened and choked him.

Ichimaru placed a dagger in his hand. If Ichigo could move on his own, he would behead this smiling vampire, this monster who had just made him watch his family die.

"It's your turn now," whispered Ichimaru in Ichigo's ear. "Here are your friends from school. We had such a fun time bringing them here... they thought you were in hospital, and took the private plane to come here. To see you, Kurosaki-kun. Name them, then follow my instructions."

As he was turned to walk to his classmates, Ichigo's voice sounded strangled. "Asano Keigo."

"Cut out his tongue. He blathered non-stop all through the flight."

"Kojima Mizuiro."

"Dig out his eyes. They're very pretty; Aizen-sama will love them."

"Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Break her elbows and knees, then slice off her fingers. She was a very good fighter when she discovered the truth."

"Inoue Orihime."

"Strip skin from her pretty face, cut off her nose. Such good skin annoys me."

"Shiba Ganju."

"Cut off his hands. They're dirty, handling motorcycles all day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now Ichigo fought for control from Shirosaki, resisting the memories that flood his mind. The succubus Shirosaki gripped both wrists and curled tighter into a fetal position, knowing that he would break the boy's arms if he had to.

_Nearing the end_, Urahara told himself. _Nearing the end of the boy's nightmare_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichimaru clapped. "Well done, Kurosaki-kun. Not a single one dead from shock or blood loss... yet. Ah well, Syazel will handle it on his end."

"Ht........u," Ichigo forced from his lips. "Klll...mmmi."

"Why should we make it easy for you, young man?" asked Ichimaru innocently. "That's what you want now, isn't it, to escape into the oblivion of death? Where nothing hurts? Where you won't feel terror, pain, fury, sorrow? Most importantly, where there is no guilty conscience gnawing at your soul? Think again, Kurosaki-kun."

"Kll...mmi plsssss," hissed Ichigo. Tears streamed from his eyes and Ichimaru licked up his wet cheek.

"Oh no, pet. I won't. Though you beg so sweetly" Then a skinny girl ran up to Ichimaru and whispered something urgently. "Thank you Ururu-chan. Remember to get a ear or a toe from Syazel for your trouble." The vampire turned back to Ichigo. "Your other friends are here. Well, I say friends... only one is left. He's a good fighter though, so we'll cut our losses."

A number of demons now streamed past, heading for an exit nearby. Aizen was the last and he waited ten paces away for Ichimaru.

The slender vampire tied the end of the leash to a pillar. "By the time he finds this place, perhaps you'll be lucky enough to have killed yourself. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. Have a nice day."  
Then, very carefully, the slim vampire removed the vial and placed it on the floor. Ichigo didn't know what it meant until the vampire stomped on it and smashed the vial.

Ichigo could move now. He didn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara choked back a gasp of exhaustion. "We need a break soon. You're shaking."

"No, almost-almost at the end," said Shirosaki in that strange double-blended voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo pulled himself up against the pillar and untied the leash. Then he stumbled back the way he came, back into the room where he had maimed his friends. They were still bound to the tables; a few had stopped breathing. Others were gurgling, choking, dying on their blood and terror and agony. He could feel their heartbeats, amplified in his ears.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha. Thump. Tha. . . thump. Tha. Thump._

There was a scream that begged to be released in every one of their mouths. Those who were still able to see were staring blankly at him, their minds gone and unable to return. Ichigo picked up the dagger near his foot and studied it. Then he walked to the nearest friend, then to the next, methodically drawing a deep line across each throat, saying sorry to every one. They probably could not hear him.

The dagger looked very inviting by the time Ichigo completed the row. Blood all over his hands, his friends' blood. His parents dead. His darling sisters transformed.

Because he had thought he was special.

Because he had thought he was powerful.

Because he thought he was blessed.

Because he was stupid and arrogant.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The dagger was slick with blood and Ichigo had difficulty holding onto it. Still, it was not that difficult to point the tip at himself. It was not all that sharp, he could tell, so he would need to put some force into the action.

The door to the room smashed open and a frantic blond rushed in to see Ichigo kneeling on the blood-soaked floor, a knife lodged in his abdomen. The sound had distracted Ichigo and threw off his aim, but not by much. He glanced up, then fell to his side, adding his blood to the crimson pool on the floor.

Urahara cradled Ichigo's limp form in his arms. Yoruichi barged in as well, then covered her mouth at the sight of the carnage. She dashed out and began throwing up.

The blond captain dabbed Ichigo's forehead, cheekbones, mouth and tongue with blood, then repeated the process on himself.

"Gra'aksh sigen hafasd-sa'oom." He chanted again the syllables until a small sphere of orange light glowed and then expanded. Ichigo's eyes drifted shut.

_And then a white clad form appeared beside Urahara. "Kisuke. You summoned me after so long a silence. What of it?"_

"_Save him," answered Urahara._

"_Not possible. He is dying and my magics can do nothing now."_

"_Not magics. Possess him, make his heart beat, keep him alive until... until he is alive." Urahara's grip tightened. "We will bargain later, Shirosaki. He's fading. Please."_

_Shirosaki narrowed its eyes. "Fine."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo let out a sigh and flopped to the ground.

Urahara fell back, panting.

Shirosaki materialized beside the boy in its actual androgynous form, equally tired. The short hair and long white robe gave it a puckish appearance, although the golden irises and black eyes dispersed any thought of it not being a threat.

The redhead was the first to recover. He stood and the energy net snapped and crackled about him. Ichigo strode out of the circle. When Shirosaki tried it the demon was thrown back to the center of the sacred circle. Ichigo hardly looked at the demon, merely stared blankly at the blond man.

"You put a demon in me," he said to Urahara dully. "You told that thing" pointing at Shirosaki "to possess me."

"Yes. I had to. You were seconds from dying." The blond tried to recover his strength and struggled upright. "Please understand. I did what I thought was right."

"And _you _were the demon in me, locking down my memories," said Ichigo, staring at Shirosaki. "Was that the bargain you struck with him?"

"Part of it, yeah," drawled Shirosaki. Then it stood up. "Now you have them back. Aren't you happy about that?"

Ichigo was impassive. "No. I liked the false ones better."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Urahara halted their discussion. Ten o'clock now. "We have to go find the breach in the Hellmouth, and find out when it will open."

"No need for that," said Ichigo. "It will open tonight at eight forty-five, in the school library. That's where the Hellmouth's link to this world is."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," answered Ichigo. He looked up. "If all I wanted was to forget, why seal my powers with my memories?"

Urahara paused. "Can we meet with the others first? They have to know."

Shirosaki rolled its eyes and stared at the blond. "You keep evading. No wonder we hate you." To the young man, Shirosaki said, "It's because your power comes from Tsukiyomi the Pure. I'm a demon residing in your body, the god, he ain't too happy about that. If we left your powers unchecked, you'd have exorcised me within the first week of my possession. You weren't healthy yet, not at the time, and then there was the little matter of memories that would probably have driven you crazy."

"Oh." Then the redhead got up and grabbed his sword. "Let's go, Urahara. We have a job to do."

"Wait, am I gonna be trapped here in the circle until the world ends?" yelled Shirosaki as the two humans exited the apartment.

Urahara paused at the door. "Look on the bright side, Shirosaki. It might just be for a few hours before it does end."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles was frantic with worry. If only he could take her place, but that was not an option. The Codex was immutable. It had everything on Slayers.

It was fucking stupid.

The librarian hissed out a frustrated breath, knowing that he was near to losing control over his anger. It never bode well when he lost his temper. The last time it happened was about ten years ago, and the museum still bore marks of the inferno that had raged all through the Natural Science wing.

Jenny Calendar strode in with a computer printout, all business. "I got in touch with Brother Luca. Or rather, Brother Luca's last message. Isaiah 11 verse 6."

As she handed it to Giles the library doors swung open and Ichigo stalked in, followed by Urahara. Neither looked happy.

"Did you find-" Giles began, but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Here, at the stairs. Eight-forty-five and the gate into Hell opens," the redhead snapped. He tossed a bag on the floor. "If you wanna argue with me, we can waste more precious time. Or you can be smart."

"You really are certain about this?" asked Jenny.

Urahara pulled a table into place and began setting up what appeared to be an altar. "Don't argue, ms Calendar. Help me. What protective spells do you know?"

Ichigo pulled out weapons from the cabinet. "We need more stakes. Where is Buffy?"

"I can't find her," Giles had to confess. "Last night I managed to decipher the last bit of the Pergamum Codex."

"What did it say?" asked Urahara quietly.

"Buffy will face the Master tonight. And she will die."

Ichigo paused in the assemblage of weaponry. Then he smiled grimly and muttered under his breath, "Lucky girl."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy's reappearance surprised Giles and Jenny. She cast an eye over the altar with its paraphernalia, at the triple circles of colored sand and painted sigils on the floor. "What's this about?"

"This is where the, uh, Hellmouth will open," answered Giles, who was in the process of arming himself. "Urahara and Ichigo have gone to get Willow and Xander. Buffy, stay here and fight the demon that comes out of that."

"How do you know this is the spot?" asked Buffy quietly. She fingered a crossbow.

"Ichigo said so. He knows this is it." Giles pushed his glasses up his nose. "I have to go. It's almost sundown. I'm going to face the Master."

"No, you're not." The blonde girl grabbed the crossbow she had been touching. "I am."

The Watcher was astounded and annoyed. "I'm not sending you out there to die. You were right. I've been immersed in these texts and books and scrolls, I've forgotten what it's like outside. It's time I found out."

"You're still not going up against the Master, Giles."

"I've made up my mind."

"So have I," stated Buffy, meeting his brown gaze with her clear and steady ones.

Giles was exasperated. "Well, I made up mine first. And I'm older and wiser and just do as I say for once. All right?"

"No. That's not how it goes. I'm the slayer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"All right, kids, you know how it goes," said Gin firmly. "And Hinamori, do change into something that camouflages? Pink is too eye-catching. We don't want you getting staked now, do we?"

"Speak for yourself," muttered Kira as he glanced to the side. At Momo's glare Kira ducked behind Shuuhei, who merely chuckled.

Gin went on. "Sun goes down at eighteen-zero-three. Any of you feeling peckish, go eat now: Grimmjow had quite a lot of fun bringing in food downstairs, but we're gonna need the space soon."

Aizen stepped up behind Gin. "Nanao, Shuuhei, you two control the back. We don't want rear attacks. Momo, twins, the sides. Gin and Kira will take the front once the Master steps into the field of engagement and I will follow him. Do not let the Master make it into the library."

Gin checked his silver watch. "We still have about half an hour. Weapon up, people; Hinamori, change out of that dress."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo was silent in the car all the way from the high school to Willow's. Then they picked up Xander and charged straight back to the library when they saw Cordelia being chased by some bloodsuckers.

"In here!" shouted Xander, throwing the rear passenger door open. Urahara slowed for a few seconds until they had the brunette in the car and then he sped off down the road.

Willow made space for Cordelia in the back. "What happened?"

"I was at the park, where Kevin and I used to date, just, sort of, thinking, you know?" sniffed Cordelia. "Then these vampires just burst out and started chasing, so I ran."

"You don't seem too phased by vampires, Cordelia," said Urahara as he drove.

"Well, duh," snapped the Queen. "I was there the night when vamps took over the Bronze and tried to kill us all? Just because I act like a bitch-"

"-are one-" interjected Ichigo.

"-am a bitch," altered Cordelia smoothly, "doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know what I saw." Then she frowned. "Where are you heading?"

"To the school library," said Xander.

"Why?"

Willow made a face. "It's kinda a long story."

"Evil is gonna start spouting out of a break in reality that happens to be located there," replied Ichigo, expressionless.

Raising her brows, Willow shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

Cordelia was aghast. "And you're all _heading _there? To do what, scream and die?"

"Well gosh no, we were planning to line dance with the creatures that emerge from Hell," replied Xander. "And let's face it, Cordy, it's not like you have better plans for the night."

Urahara swerved and turned down the street to the high school. "We can cower and wait for hell, or we can face it and try to stop it from happening. It's a long shot, but we've got to try. Besides, with that dress? You can't possibly think of attending the Spring Fling."

Cordelia slumped back in her seat. "I really hate you guys, you know that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara came in first and was taken aback to see Giles sitting in a chair, holding an ice pack to his jaw. The teenagers who followed were surprised too. "What happened?"

"Buffy. Came in, decked me, left to meet the Master." Giles massaged his sore jaw. "She's probably on her way now."

"On her way to what?" asked Willow. Jenny filled them in briefly and the Slayer's best friends were shocked. Ichigo leaned against the counter, eyes on the clock, Zangetsu unsheathed at his hip.

"She knew about this prophecy and you let her go off by herself?" exclaimed Xander angrily. "Man! What do we do?"

"As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw can testify, I did not 'let' Buffy go. She does as she wills," snapped Giles as he stood up. "We stay calm, first thing."

Urahara nodded once. "He's right. We have other things to worry about-"

"Calm?" Xander interrupted. "You two Vulcans can stay calm all you want, but I'm panicking and staying right there in the panic zone."

"How can we help her?" asked Willow, wringing her hands together.

_Seven-thirty-two. _Ichigo forced his body to relax. There was still an hour or so to go.

"I'm sorry to bring this up," said Jenny, stepping forward, "but we have an apocalypse to worry about as well."

"How come she's in the club?" demanded the red-haired girl.

"Hey, once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens. The demons come to party and everybody dies. We have to prepare. Rupert, you know I'm right." The woman folded her arms and stared. "Urahara, you know the protection spells we've cast are nowhere near enough to hold it for more than five minutes."

Xander started walking to the double doors. "I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. I gotta help Buffy. "

"How are you going to find her?" asked Ichigo calmly. When the dark-haired boy swung round to glare at him Ichigo met the fierce gaze.

"I don't know," Xander gritted out. "But I'll find out."

"You don't have to," said Ichigo. "I'll go with you. Grab Angel also – he can help keep attackers away."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angel looked stunned when both teenage boys pushed their way into his apartment. Ichigo hung back, letting Xander talk, the redhead choosing to plant himself at the apex of a triangle.

"She's gone," said Xander.

"Who?"

"Buffy. She's gone to fight the Master."

Angel took one step back. "He'll kill her."

"Rumor has it." Xander tilted his head. "Only we're not gonna let it happen."

The vampire actually managed a smirk. Ichigo had to admire his balls. Angel raised his chin. "What do you propose we do about it?"

Xander glared at Angel. "Ichigo here says we need you. I don't know why, because he can sense this Master. But you're more experienced with the sewer system here, he says, and so I believe him."

Angel rose to his feet. "You two are way out of your leagues, kiddos. The Master will kill you before you can breathe – if you're lucky."

Ichigo smiled thinly. "I am a very lucky person."

"How can I say this clearly?" said Xander. He whipped the cross he had been holding behind his back and shoved it in front of Angel. "I don't like you. I think you're just another vampire. But she thinks you're special, that you have some redeeming value beyond that brooding exterior and chiseled features. Now it's time to prove her right."

Ichigo went to the door and held it open. Angel smiled humorlessly. "You love her," he stated quietly.

Xander met the gaze. "Don't you?"

"We have one hour before the Hellmouth opens," said Ichigo. "Let's get to work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara paused as he aligned the moonstone. "The vampires are coming."

"How do you know that?" asked Jenny as she scattered hellebore and powdered whalebone clockwise around the library. Willow followed her, waving a sprig of smoking wolfsbane, looking as if she had been made to attend Mass while her Jewish father was present.

"They gathered for the Harvest, didn't they?" asked Urahara. "They'll probably come here to – don't touch it!"

"Okay, geez," said Cordelia, jerking her hand away from the arrangement of moonstones. "I just thought it was pretty."

Giles snatched off his glasses. "Cordelia, go to my office and just, stay there, alright? You'd be safer in there than out here."

"Fine, whatever," snapped the brunette. She grabbed a saber and went to lounge against the office door. "Is Buffy coming here? She's supposed to be the Supergirl, right?"

"I don't know," replied Giles. Urahara knew that the man was probably sick with worry right now, but went on with his job.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichimaru Gin smiled to himself as he watched from the shadow of a tree. Four approaching and none even thought of bringing a weapon. That was the modern vampire for you: they thought that fangs and claws were enough for a battle.

He hefted Shinsou in his hand, loving the feel of age-hardened oak and the sweep of the blade. Then again, he knew that he liked wood already. He clicked on the communicator and said, "They're coming."

"Three on our side," reported Nanao.

"Six on this end," said Hinamori.

Kira slunk out of the shadows. "Do we attack?"

"Not yet. They'll wait. So will we."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A brilliant glow swept over the three who were headed to the Master's lair.

"What was that?" asked Xander.

Ichigo prowled on, watchful for ambush. "He's gone up."

"Buffy," whispered Angel and took the lead.

Xander started running. "Come on. Come on!"

by the time they reached the abandoned church Angel was in the lead. Ichigo came next and helped Angel pull Buffy out of the pool she was submerged in. Xander ran up and stopped, panting. Ichigo felt for a pulse and shook his head. Angel stares up at Xander.

"She's dead," said Angel simply.

"If she drowned there's a shot," said Xander. He shoved the vampire away and laid Buffy flat on the ground. Ichigo then understood and helped, pumping Buffy's chest with the heels of his hands.

"One one-thousand two one thousand..." Ichigo counted. On the fifth push Xander blew air into Buffy's mouth. They repeated the process.

Finally she coughed and both boys helped turn her to her side as she threw up water. Then she blinked water out of her eyes. "Xander? Ichigo?"

The dark-haired boy just smiled in relief. "Welcome back."

Then Ichigo got to his feet and helped the slayer up. "Hate to rush you, but there's a Master needs stopping."

"I'm on it," answered the Chosen One. Angel and Xander both looked doubtful at this, but the blonde girl shook off their helping hands. Buffy breathed steadily, then shook her wet hair back. "Lead the way."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen watched from his vantage view as the vampire known as the Master sauntered down the road, still a good five minutes from the view of the school. Beneath the glassed ceiling, energy roiled. Aizen checked his watch.

"Eight-forty," he said to himself. Nanao had done an excellent job of estimating the time the Hellmouth opened. The release of energy would be glorious, but Aizen was not intending to indulge.

He told his family to prepare themselves for battle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira looked very pretty with his hair slicked down that way, thought Gin. As he saw the Master enter the school Gin's smile widened. "Come on Kira. Show these lackeys why they aren't even worth a name."

"Gladly," said the blond vampire, and attacked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara saw the minute hand tick into place and then all hell broke loose. A hole suddenly ripped open, right where Ichigo said it would, and tentacles with eyes all over them thrust out, seeking entry to the world.

_The Old Ones,_ thought Urahara, using facts to force his fear down. The spells would hold for a while yet. He grabbed Benihime and stepped in front of Willow and Jenny calendar, noting that Giles had taken a place beside him.

"Moment of truth," he muttered.

The Englishman grinned crookedly. "Moment of truth indeed."

The protective circles smashed apart and then it was all fighting, slashing at tentacles and stabbing into eyes, keeping well clear of the turbulent Hellmouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen was waiting when Heinrich Joseph Nest aka the Master finally reached the roof.

"You," the old one said. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the show," said Aizen easily. "The lights are spectacular, really. Your doing?"

The Master smirked. "Yes. Come forth, my child!"

Aizen merely smiled. "Dramatic and yet appropriate. Very you."

"After it comes into my world," said the Master with a sidelong glance, "we'll have to find time to have a drink, you and me."

The brown-eyed vampire shrugged. "Why not? I prefer brunette. You?"

"I like redheads, myself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo kept pace with Buffy. He could sense vampires, around thirteen of them. One ran straight at them and Buffy punched him in the nose, flooring him immediately. Ichigo stepped back and beheaded him before catching up with the three others.

They reached the roof access stairwell without much incident. "You wait here. Keep the rest of the vampires off me."

"Right," agreed Xander.

After the slayer had gone up Ichigo shifted his grip on his sword. "I'll check the perimeter."

"It's dangerous-"

"Not to me," said Ichigo and stalked off.

Angel sighed and muttered, "Wish I'd thought of that excuse first."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The slime was almost worse than the glassy eyes, Urahara thought. _At least I can put out the eyes, but slime just stays on your clothes forever. Thank the gods these are the cheap stuff I can toss out._

_I am assuming I can survive this._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy walked out into cool night air. "Nice view."

"Wha- I killed you. You're dead!" said the Master, turning to face her in disbelief.

Aizen grinned. "Apparently being dead means a great deal of mobility for the Slayer."

"Who are you?" asked the Chosen One.

Aizen lifted an eyebrow. "Just a friend."

"You are supposed to be dead," insisted the Master.

"I may be dead," retorted the slayer, her attention back on him, "but I'm still pretty. Which is more than what I can say for you."

"I have to say she's got you there," remarked Aizen coolly. "I mean, I'm older than you and I look like I was buried yesterday."

"She was destined to die! It was written!"

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? I flunked the written."

The Master growled and stretched out a hand. "Come here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo hacked off a vampire's head quickly and cleanly, sneaking up on the undead from behind.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ichi-nii, that's not playing nice," said a girl. It was Yuzu. "That was ours."

"Daddy won't be too pleased you took our targets away from us, will he?" said Karin, emerging from the shadows, slinging an arm over Yuzu's.

Yuzu shook her fair head. "No, he won't. He won't even punish us... the way we like."

Ichigo felt the dull rage and horror rise, like it belonged to someone else. He did not reply but sprinted forward, Zangetsu in a wide circle. Both vampires darted back out of range. Ichigo breathed through his nose, slowly, trying to locate the – three vampires? Never mind then. He should just kill all of them.

"Hide and seek, Ichi-nii..." called out Yuzu from the shadows tauntingly. "Remember when we used to make you play?"

"And you'd pretend not to find us?" added Karin. Ichigo lunged to the left, narrowly missing a black sleeve. Yuzu giggled and twirled away just in time.

"I will put you to rest," said Ichigo quietly.

Karin emerged from behind Ichigo. "The way you tucked us into bed when we were in kindergarten?"

"We've outgrown that," said Yuzu, hands clasped behind her back, looking like the twelve-year-old she was when they died. "But Karin and I don't mind tucking you into bed."

Her dark-haired twin shadowed Ichigo. The young man was not able to keep sight of both girls at the same time, but his sensory perceptions were powerful enough to track the sister behind him as well as the unknown up in the branches. Yuzu kept in front of Ichigo, knowing and exploiting the fact that she was his favorite out of the family.

"Come on, Ichi-nii," smiled Yuzu, light hazel eyes wide and innocent. "You know you want to. You've always wanted to."

"Shut up," snapped Ichigo softly. "You're not her. She was sweet and kind and loving. You're the thing that killed her and our parents."

Yuzu danced a little further out of the sword's reach. "I remember. Mother and father, sitting in chairs, waking us for breakfast."

Ichigo sprinted forward and slashed down, the tip of the sword catching in Yuzu's shirt. Before she could run away, Ichigo stabbed forward and pinned her to a tree. From behind him Karin leaped and Ichigo drove a kick into her midsection, sending her sprawling into the ground. She rolled and got to her knees.

Another girl had appeared, a sword stabbing just in front of Ichigo's eyes. He backed away and grabbed the stake he had tucked into his pocket, leaving Zangetsu impaled into Yuzu's shoulder. Karin had sprinted to her twin and was tugging at Zangetsu, trying to free it. Yuzu screamed as the blade tore out of her.

"Pleased to meetcha," said the girl who was fighting Ichigo, ducking and then sweeping him off his feet. Before she could pounce he had rolled over and got to his feet in one smooth motion. "I've seen you on the video, but you're cuter in person."

Ichigo didn't bother to respond. The stake jabbed forward and she grabbed his wrist, trying to turn it, when he twisted into the action and slashed her hand with the jagged wood. Before he could press his attack a silver-haired figure had stepped into range.

_Ichimaru Gin. I remember him. I've always remembered him – but now I know why I remembered._ Ichigo's rage and guilt roared through his veins and he dashed towards the smiling vampire, who sidestepped and then smashed an arm across the boy's shoulders. The impact forced Ichigo to his chest and he rolled over, but was pinned down by Ichimaru. Ichigo tried to punch Ichimaru in the face but his right wrist was grabbed and twisted down. Ichigo choked on a yell when the vampire did the same to the other hand.

"You really should have stayed with your friends, Ichigo," said Ichimaru. He nodded at the girl who had diverted Ichigo from staking Yuzu and she took his hands from Ichimaru. Straddling the boy, he caressed Ichigo's face. "I let you live the other time – should I let you live this time? Hmm?"

"Ichigo?" Xander and Angel had rushed to his aid, apparently after hearing Yuzu' scream. "Oh my god Ichigo!"

"Step forward and I'll break his neck," stated Ichimaru calmly, not even looking behind. Yuzu was cursing, and Karin held her. "Between the three of you, I think only one is anywhere near my level of combat, whereas even without the girls here I still have three very capable vampires who can beat you to death with your arm. Think, boys."

Xander frowned. "Three?"

"Us," said a tall man with spiky hair and a sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek. A pale blond man followed as well as a sexy female vampire. All were dressed in black.

Angel gave a start. "You."

"Us," repeated the woman with a sultry smile.

"Let him go," said Angel, returning his attention to Ichigo's plight.

"Say please," laughed Ichimaru. "You know what? Don't bother. I've staked vamps all night and now am in the mood for something alive."

Gripping Ichigo's hair and wrenching it back, Ichimaru changed, his eyes now blazing golden. Xander shouted and Angel rushed forward, but were blocked by the three vampires.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen watched unsmilingly as the Slayer walked forward. Then he caught the tiny flicker and he smiled, backing away. Reaching behind him he took hold of his sword Kyoka Suigetsu and inched it out of its sheath. Then he frowned when he heard a shriek from below: that sounded like one of the girls.

The Master held Buffy Summers by the back of her neck now, cupping the blonde's jaw. Buffy stared at the Master with glassy eyes, lips parted. It seemed like they were lovers, gazing into each others' eyes: Aizen chuckled inwardly at the metaphor.

"Do you really think you can best me here, when you couldn't below?" sneered the Master.

Buffy just stared before she smiled humorlessly. "You've got fruit punch mouth."

_That was good. I've got to tell Gin later._ Aizen drew Kyoka Suigetsu fully.

The Master was aghast at her bad manners. "What?"

Buffy decked the Master directly in the face, sending him flying and the tall vampire landed on his back. Before he could recover, the slayer added, "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

The Master roared and attacked, each vicious punch blocked and parried easily. Aizen watched from the sidelines until the old vampire managed to land a staggering blow that disoriented Buffy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a sudden thunderclap and Ichimaru jerked his head up, snarling at his victim.

"We've got company," said Xander, glancing around them. "And we're surrounded."

"You guys really don't have friends, do you?" asked the tattooed guy.

Then, abruptly, Ichimaru let go of Ichigo and grabbed hold of the girl who had been holding him down. "Run!" he commanded.

The other vampires that looked to Ichimaru, seeing their leader run away, followed suit.

The new arrivals frowned. "What was that for?"

His companion shrugged.

Not in the mood for stand-up comedy, Xander rushed to Ichigo's side. The teen was still breathing, and the two weals on the side of his neck indicated that he had not been bitten. Angel was behind Xander, semi-crouched, ready for a fight.

Just as the other vampires moved forward and Angel and Xander prepared for battle, Ichigo's body jolted and a blinding beam of light flashed out. Angel yelled as he felt the rush of burning energy – which passed right through him.

The undead that had surrounded them were not quite so lucky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen saw the sudden burst of white light and knew. He hoped Gin was well out of range.

The Master tightened his grip. "Where are your puns and jibes now? Will you laugh when my Hell is on Earth?"

Deciding no to waste any more time and concerned for his lover, Aizen stabbed Kyoka Suigetsu through the Master's back and drew it away immediately. The vampire screamed. Buffy grabbed the Master by the throat this time and Aizen nodded to her.

She narrowed her eyes at the Master. "You that amped about Hell?" Pulling him in for a last comment. "Go there."

She threw him through the skylight, and both watched as the vampire landed on an upturned table, staking him right through the heart. Aizen grimaced when the Master exploded into dust, leaving a skeleton behind.

"Whose friend?" asked Buffy silently.

"Anybody who needs one," said Aizen. When the Slayer took one step forward he raised his sword. "You really want to get into it with me?"

Buffy Summers hesitated. Aizen grinned.

"I don't like Hell any more than you do. I suggest you go down now."

"Who are you?" demanded the blonde.

The brown-haired vampire shrugged. "You'll find out eventually. By the way, I like your dress."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xander hoisted Ichigo's left arm across his shoulders and Angel took the other side. As they struggled indoors they met the Slayer.

"What happened?" she asked, shocked.

"He vaporised a contingent of vampires," said Xander. "I just can't figure out why Dead Boy is still here."

Angel snarled. "Don't call me that." To Buffy, he said, "I felt it, but it bypassed me and burned the rest down. No idea why."

"It's your soul," answered Buffy and helped them maneuver Ichigo into the library. As they pushed open the doors the redhead awoke.

"It's fine, guys. I'm fine." He shook them off and stumbled a few steps forward – to be caught by a bleeding and bruised Urahara. Ichigo panted heavily before straightening up. "Guess we survived."

"Can't say the same for the Master," said Giles. He studied the gruesome skeleton. "And the vamps?"

"Ichigo made them go poof," said Xander. The orange-haired boy had folded into a chair and was kneading his neck.

Buffy was staring at the skeleton also. Then she burst into tears. When Willow limped up to comfort her Buffy shook her head, slowly controlling herself to sniffling. "I'm sorry. It's been a really weird day."

"Tell me about it," muttered Ichigo, his amber eyes shut.

"Yeah, Buffy died and everything," supplied Xander.

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you," said Giles. He tried to pat her shoulder but grimaced as some injury reminded him why that would be a very bad idea.

Jenny swung her arms, testing out her left ankle cautiously. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I hear there's a dance at the Bronze," Xander said. "Could be fun."

"Well, as long as it gets me out of the library..." Giles stared at the ravaged room.

Willow looked at her best friend. "Buffy?"

"Sure." The slayer wiped off her tears. "We saved the world, I say we party."

"What about him?" asked Urahara.

"He's not going anywhere," said Ichigo, getting painfully to his feet. "I think we can leave him."

Buffy scoffed at the dead vampire. "Loser."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three in the morning and Ichigo sat on his bed, unable to sleep. Then he got up and went into the living room, where the succubus demon Shirosaki was still held.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Shirosaki. He – or it, Ichigo couldn't decide – was paler, more translucent.

Ichigo sat in front of it, outside the circle. "So what was the bargain he made with you?"

"Adjust your memories, lock down some of your purifying abilities so you won't exorcise me inadvertently, keep your heart going and protect you if necessary. In return," said Shirosaki, "I get to feed off his magical powers. Now you've regained all your memories, my lunch ticket has been punched for the last time. Daybreak, I'm going back to the ether."

"Did I know about this deal?"

"No, you only knew you weren't supposed to remember," drawled Shirosaki. Then he/it grinned. "They really did a number on ya, hmm? Even I couldn't bear those recollections – hell of a time locking them away."

Ichigo folded his hands together. Then he stared at Shirosaki in the eye. "You've broken your deal with him. Now make a deal with me."

The demon smiled broadly. "I'm all ears, baby."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Five o'clock_. Urahara shut off the alarm and struggled out of bed. It still smelled a little of Ichigo and Urahara's heart twinged guiltily. He had a succubus demon to deal with now, however, and the blond man pushed aside all thoughts of the redhead.

When he walked to the living room it was empty. The demon banishing paraphernalia crashed to the floor: the sacred circle was broken. There was a piece of paper in the center of it, and Urahara picked it up. He scanned it quickly. After reading it he dashed to Ichigo's room, needing confirmation.

Then he sat on the teenager's empty bed and buried his face in his hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	10. Preview of Season Two

**A/N: Season 2, ladies and gentlemen, is produced as a NEW STORY, so new readers won't be intimidated by the number of chapters. Please refer to my bio to find Dark Sun Rising: Season 2.**

**Just a teaser...**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**While You Were Out**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Alarm. The alarm must die._

Urahara groped for the annoyingly buzzing device on the side table, accidentally-on-purpose smashing it to the ground. For all the good it did: the buzzing became shriller. Resigned to his fate, Urahara grabbed his alarm clock, dug the batteries out and tossed it onto his bed. Then he sat up.

It was the first day of term.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara was on his way to the classroom when Buffy, Xander and Willow accosted him.

"Mr Urahara, hi!" chirped Willow brightly. "How was your summer?"

"Slow," answered Urahara. "And what's with the mister?"

Willow grinned shyly. "Well, this is the school corridor, and I thought you wouldn't want other kids to call you by just your surname like we do Giles'."

"That's nice." The blond teacher hefted his books in his arms. They began to walk. "How were your summers? Xander?"

"Boringest summer ever. I had a total of nothing to do." The boy stretched out and let his arms flop back down.

Urahara peered at the Slayer. "Buffy?"

"I spent it in LA with my dad," answered Buffy Summers. "It was okay."

At the foot of the stairs they saw Giles and Jenny chatting. Urahara could swear he saw little glittery sparkles around Giles, but that would be too undignified for the proper Englishman.

"... there were drum rituals, naked mud dances, raves, mobile sculptures... You would have just – hated it with a fiery passion," concluded the brunette computer teacher with a small smile.

"Yes," agreed Giles, "I can't imagine finding any redeeming... naked?"

"You probably spent all summer with your nose in a book," Jenny was smirking and Urahara held the kids back for a beat.

"I suppose you'd consider that terribly dull." Giles pushed his glasses up. Xander snickered under his breath and he muttered something to Willow.

Jenny leaned forward to comment and Urahara led the way down the stairs, deeming it the right moment to rescue Giles from his momentary discomfiture.

"Giles!" chirruped Willow.

"G-man, what's up!" exclaimed Xander.

Giles glared and smiled. "Nice to see you and don't ever call me that. Good morning, Urahara."

"Morning," said Urahara. "How are you, Ms Calendar?"

"You know better than that." Jenny gave him a raised brow. Then she chuckled. "You just love doing that, hmm?"

Watcher and Slayer greeted each other, a tad coolly on Buffy's side. Jenny coughed slightly. "So... Is Ichigo back?"

"Not yet," said Urahara. He wished he could answer truthfully, but he didn't want to distress the kids any more than he had to. "He'll come back soon. It is the start of term after all."

"Buffy killed a vampire last night!" Willow announced to the world at large. Urahara, Jenny and Xander all widened their eyes at her proclamation and the girl blushed.

Buffy scoffed. "You can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm."

Apologetic, Willow gave a sheepish grin.

"We still have vampires? I thought the Hellmouth was closed!"

"Closed, not gone," said Giles. "The mystical energy it emits is still concentrated in this area."

"Which means we're still the undead's favorite party town," concluded Xander smartly.

Urahara coughed. "Uh, I have to get to class and get ready. If you'll excuse me..."

"I'm going in that direction too. See you later kids, Rupert," said Jenny, trailing after Urahara. They proceeded for a few minutes without conversation, but outside the computer science classroom, Jenny placed a hand on on Urahara's arm. "Has he contacted you? At all?"

Urahara sighed. She and Giles were the only two who knew Ichigo had run away from home. "No. I do know he's in Japan, my old friends are there looking after him. But he refuses to call me or even write me. He won't even tell them if he's coming back, and last week he disappeared entirely from their radar. Even their locator spells aren't working."

Jenny bit her lip. "But he's safe?"

"Probably. He's a good fighter, and sensible enough not to take on uneven odds." Urahara let out a sigh. "I just want to know for sure, you know?"

Jenny nodded sympathetically. The first bell blared and she smiled at Urahara. "Maybe we can meet for coffee tomorrow and you can unwind a bit. Vent it all out."

The blond physics teacher grinned wryly. "That would be nice."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fishing around the drawer, Aizen eventually located the last tube of gelatinous substance he had ordered.

"Taishou..." Gin wheedled from the bed.

"Found it!" called out Aizen and strolled over to the silver-haired vampire. Gin was on his stomach, arms folded under his head. He kicked the thin blankets away and earned a swat on his rump. Aizen pushed the weaving feet down to the bed. "Stay still or it'll hurt."

"It hurts whether I'm motionless or not, taishou."

"Still," ordered Aizen. He squeezed out a dollop and began smearing the gel over the burnt skin on Gin's legs and back. Gin hissed but didn't struggle; the itch/sting was tolerable now. When he had just staggered into sight of their cars, he had been badly singed all down his back and it had been nearly impossible to apply healing salve. Ilforte almost drained his powers dry when they got back, healing each of the damaged vampires.

Aizen told Stark to send over the best healers and medicines for his children, and they took almost all summer to regenerate missing flesh. At least it was only the skin that needed healing now.

"Taishou, my shoulders," murmured Gin.

Aizen obediently spread the salve over thin but defined shoulders, muttering, "You're getting spoiled."

"I like to think of this as being rightly pampered," purred Gin, peering out from his fringe. "You make me happy when you touch me this gently."

"I'll be happy when I can touch you properly," countered Aizen. After coating his lover's back, Aizen nudged Gin's elbows. The slender vampire moved, a little painfully, and nuzzled into Aizen's thigh while they waited for the gel to be fully absorbed into healing skin.

The two lay quietly together, listening to the minutes pass silently by. Gin's right hand trailed up Aizen's calf. "How are the rest doing?"

"Yuzu's still out of it. Ulquiorra and Ilforte are with her. Momo's managed to bolster Ilforte's healing spells with her own, though she's trying to heal Nanao before herself first. Karin is better, she can walk about now. Shuuhei shielded Kira from most of the blast, so he's all bandaged up. Kira's getting the checkup now – if the healer says okay, Kira will come by and visit you."

"Hmm. And Grimm?"

"Grimmjow's hunting for everyone."

"He must be enjoying himself," commented Gin. Then he shifted. "More gel, please? My lower back this time."

Aizen sighed. "I had better be repaid for all this 'pampering', Kitsune."

"Mm. We'll work a repayment scheme out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: read the rest in Dark Sun Rising: Season Two!**

**Thanks for all your support! The X'mas gift wasn't too crappy, I hope... /smiles/**


End file.
